When Ninja and Wizards Collide
by DP1218
Summary: AU NarutoHP Crossover. When Voldemort looks east for allies, the east decides to send guards for Harry Potter. What happens when Chakra meets magic? And what happens when someone that knows both comes into the picture?
1. Prologue

**Description:** AU Naruto/HP Crossover. When Voldemort looks east for allies, the east decides to send guards for Harry Potter. What happens when Chakra meets magic? And what happens when someone that knows both comes into the picture?

**Disclaimer:** I'm putting this here and saying it once: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Naruto. Anything that comes from either series is not mine, including spells, characters, some bits of plotline I took from HBP, Jutsu, and anything else I'm missing that first appeared in either Naruto or the Harry Potter Book Series. Anything that looks to be new and different, however, IS mine, and should be treated accordingly.

**Disclaimer 2**: Like I said, this is completely AU. For the Naruto Fans, I took the characters right after Naruto went off for the Fifth and learned Rasegan (I butchered the spelling of that, I know) and I made them 16. Also, I decided that I want the Hogwarts Students to have robes in their house colors. There was another Fan Fic that did that (don't remember where) but I decided I liked it, so I'm tailoring the robes in the same factor. The other big one is that I'm ignoring what JK did with Blaise Zabini and playing with him on my own. There will be other small things I probably change, just keep in mind this is AU and go with it, K:) Also, in response to any questions about ships, I divulge none of them. :-D

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

It was a hot, clear day, not unlike many other days in July. The woods were quiet, until the peace was disturbed with a multitude of loud cracks. Seven people in hooded cloaks appeared, six of them wearing masks that resembled skulls over their faces. The six masked people were arrayed in a circle around one in the middle, who pulled his hood down, showing his face to the woods as he looked around. His skin was pale, his nose a small bump with two slits in it, and his slanted eyes were red with vertical pupils. His bald head shined within a patch of sunlight, and his eyes darted around before coming to rest on a figure that was coming out of the woods.

"Lord Voldemort, I assume?" a cool voice asked. The figure was in a black and red, long, high collared garment that looked like a cross between a kimono and a robe. A wide straw hat with a thin red rope with a bell attached to it hid most of his face along with the collar, only revealing a pair of red eyes and a few locks of dark blue hair.

'Yes, and you are?" the bald man answered.

"Uchiha Itachi," the man responded. "You were only to bring four of your death eaters."

Voldemort looked around him, as if noticing the extra two for the first time.

"You two stay here and guard the apparition point. Bella, Severus, Wormtail, and Avery, come with me."

Two of the death eaters nodded and turned back to back, before taking out what looked like sticks and tapping themselves on the heads with them. Immediately they disappeared.

"Allow me to welcome you to the East on behalf of the Akatsuki and our leader Samuru," Itachi said. "Please follow me."

As the group made its way through the woods, no one noticed a ninth person disappear.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" 

A young looking blonde haired woman looked up from her chat. Her guest, an old man with a long white beard, wearing purple robes and a matching pointed hat, fell silent and also looked at the newcomer.

"The meeting has been confirmed?" She asked coolly.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the man replied.

The Hokage dismissed him with a wave of her hand. She then turned to her guest as the messenger left.

"It looks like you are correct, Professor Dumbledore," she said.

"Unfortunately, so it seems," Dumbledore responded gravely.

"You believe he will enlist the aid of the Akatsuki and destroy this Harry Potter in return for bringing the Hidden Villages down?" she asked.

"I can see no other options," Dumbledore replied apologetically. The Hokage rose and stuck her head out the door before saying something. She sat back down, and shortly three men walked in the room. One had his black hair cut in a bowl shaped hairdo, black eyes, and a big nose. The other prominent features about him were his fuzzy black eyebrows and a red belt around his waist with a metal plate on it that had a symbol that looked like a swirl with a triangle on one end. The second man had spiky, silvery hair, and was wearing a headband that had the same metal plate and symbol as the first man's belt. The only difference was that the band was blue, and not red. It was slanted down over one eye. He wore a mask that covered the rest of his face. The third man wore a different symbol on his forehead band, had long white spiky hair, and was older than the first two.

"Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi," she said, introducing the black and silver haired men respectively, "both Jonin, highly skilled ninja. And this is Jiraiya, a colleague who was a student with me. They can protect your Harry Potter," she said.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Dumbledore said, "I understand you have many skilled students who are younger, sixteen and seventeen?" The Hokage nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Send them. They could pose as exchange students, and Gai, Kakashi, and Jiraiya can be their teachers. We'll sort them into houses, provide adequate dorming, they can go to classes, all as if they were actual students. Both enemies tend to underestimate our youth, and surprise is a good thing to have." Dumbledore finished with a small, sad smile. The Hokage sat silently for a moment, as if considering.

"Would twelve be an appropriate number?" she asked.

"I believe twelve would be appropriate," Dumbledore mused. The Hokage smiled at him.

"I believe I have twelve people in mind that can take this mission." With that, she turned to the three mend that were standing silently the entire time.

"Do you accept this mission to go to Hogwarts and protect this Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Gai and Kakashi replied at once.

"Hm…travel to Britain. Sounds interesting. I could get more research done for my book," Jiraiya replied thoughtfully.

"Excellent. We will see you on September first," Dumbledore said warmly, before rising and with a step and a turn, disappearing into thin air.

"You know the twelve I am thinking of?" the Hokage asked. All three men nodded. "Good. Begin preparing them for their mission."

* * *

The streets of Kohona were busy in the middle of the afternoon. Sticking out in the crowd, however, was a sixteen year old girl with chin length pink hair and jade colored eyes. She was wearing what looked like a knee length dress that was red with white trim and a white circle on the front and back. The top was slit up to her hips, and she wore a pair of black shorts under it. Her hair was held out of her face with her forehead protector (which looked exactly like Kakashi's, and most peoples in fact) and in her hands was a nicely wrapped present. 

"Sakura! Hey, Sakura!" Sakura turned to see a girl with long blonde hair held up in a ponytail running over. Her blue eyes were filled with humor, and she also held a wrapped present.

"You going to go see Sasuke?" the girl asked.

"It IS his birthday Ino," Sakura responded.

"I'm going too. We should go together. That way if there are any other girls there, we can beat them away from him."

Sakura nodded. Uchiha Sasuke was one of the most skilled ninjas in their age group. With his thick dark blue hair and black eyes, he was also the best looking of all of them. His icy demeanor that never cracked unless he was fighting just made all of the girls want him more. When they first graduated from the ninja academy and moved on as a genin (the lowest ninja rank) the two girls argued over him all the time. Finally, last year, they had made a pact: One of them would be the lucky girl to get Sasuke, and they would work together to…discourage any other girls from encroaching on their territory. Once they made this pact, their intense rivalry suddenly got a lot friendlier, and the two had gone back to being the best friends they were before their mutual crushes on Sasuke came between their friendship.

The girls continued their walk, chatting, when they came upon the object of their mutual desire leaning on a bridge that overlooked the river. He had what looked like a freshly unwrapped present next to him, and he was (to Sakura and Inos' satisfaction) alone.

"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun!" the two girls chorused. Smiling, they held out their presents, offering them to their fellow ninja. Sasuke was wearing a black shirt with a high collar on it and with the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back (a red half circle above a white half circle that had a line extending from it that made it look like it was melting) and matching black shorts. His forehead protector (unlike Sakura who had hers holding her hair back, and Ino who had hers around her waist like a belt) was actually on his forehead, and he glanced at their presents.

"You guys didn't get me this?" he asked, motioning towards the present. Both girls blinked at him.

"No, we didn't. Why, what is it Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke was saved from answering by a boy yelling out "SASUKE! INO! SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Oh, it's Naruto," Ino sighed. Sure enough, the spiky blonde haired blue eyed boy complete with his usual orange outfit and his forehead protector (like Sasuke) on his forehead.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke," Naruto trumpeted. Sasuke let himself give Naruto a small smile. Despite their beginnings, (they loathed each other) they were now best friends. Naruto was the complete opposite of Sasuke. While Sasuke was like ice, quiet and cold, Naruto was like a fire. Always loud, a bit slow, and very expressive of his emotions, while most would think that this friendship wouldn't work; the boys actually complimented each other.

"Hey, Naruto, did you send me this?" Sasuke asked, motioning to the present. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, and looked at him.

"No, my present for you is here," Naruto said, indicating the parcel in his hand. Compared to the ones from the girls, which were nicely and perfectly wrapped, his was pretty messy.

"I wonder…" Sasuke looked down at the package again.

"Did it come with a card?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, it just says 'Happy Birthday Sasuke.'" Sasuke replied.

"How strange…" Sakura said, her voice trailing off as she tried to see what the present was.

"Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke!" The four teenagers looked up to see the form of Jiraiya approaching them.

"Good afternoon, Jiraiya-sama," Sakura said.

"Come on you four. The Hokage has a mission for you," he said, his voice grave.

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asked.

"The kind that I can't tell you all about until everyone's gathered together," Jiraiya replied.

"All? There's more?" Ino asked. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Come with me, we can't say any more here." The old ninja turned around and started walking towards the Hokage's residence.

When they got there, they saw they weren't the first ones there. A girl in dark blue pants that came down half way past her knees and pink shirt was talking with Gai and another boy. Her black hair was pulled up into two buns at the side of her head. The other boy in the group looked like a miniature version of Gai, he had the same fuzzy eyebrows and the same hair cut. His eye shape was different, but the black eye color was the same.

"Lee! TenTen!" The boy, Lee, looked over first and broke into a smile when he saw Naruto.

"Naruto! You're going on the top secret mission too?" he asked.

"Guess so!" Naruto said happily. Naruto went over to the group to talk, and Sasuke looked around the room. Off to the side were two cousins, Hyuuga Hinata (a girl with short black hair and silver, pupil-less eyes) and Hyuuga Neji (a boy with long black hair and the same silver eyes Hinata had). Since Naruto was over with Lee and TenTen, Sasuke decided to go over to those two. Neji was a lot like Sasuke, and Hinata was not only quiet, but one of the few girls in the village who didn't act stupid around him. Sasuke glanced behind him, and saw that TenTen was now talking with Ino and Sakura.

"Nice," Sasuke thought to himself.

Hinata and Neji both gave him a quiet greeting, and Sasuke joined their discussion over what the best method to counter hand to hand combat was.

After about ten minutes, the door opened, and the Hokage herself entered the room.

"Where the hell is Kakashi?" she demanded.

"We got lost on the road of life."

Everyone in the room turned to see Kakashi enter, followed by another four teenagers. In front was a boy with wild black hair, an almost furred coat, and a cute white and brown dog sitting on his head. Behind him was a chubby boy with brown hair that stuck all over the place who was eating from a bag of chips. Standing next to him was a boy with long, black hair in a spiked ponytail, and completing the group was a tall, dark haired boy in a white trench coat wearing sunglasses.

"What do you mean we? You only found Akamaru and me about a minute ago!" the boy with the dog said. The dog, Akamaru, barked in agreement.

"Does it matter Kiba? Jeez, how troublesome." This came from the boy with the spiked ponytail.

"Of course it matters, Shikamaru. Isn't that right, Shino?" Kiba turned to look at Shino, but the tall boy merely stared at him from behind his sunglasses.

"Fine. At least Chouji will agree with me," Kiba said haughtily, looking over at the final boy.

"Hm? Sure," Chouji replied between bites of chips.

The Hokage sighed to herself out of reluctant amusement and annoyance.

"Alright everyone shut up now. There's a bit of an emergency, and as a result we have a very important, very secret mission for all of you."

This managed to get everyone's attention, and immediately the conversations and arguments stopped, as everyone gave the Hokage their full attention.

"In the distant west of here, there is a country called England. There, there are populations of people who are completely without Chakra. They are called muggles. Also, there are other people who live among these muggles that can use their chakra in a different way. They call their Chakra 'magic' and they call themselves 'wizards' or 'witches' for the females. Their way of using chakra is completely different than ours. Their way, they use special stick looking things called 'wands' to focus all of their chakra, and through certain motions of the wand, and certain incantations, make their chakra do moves that they call 'spells'. One of these wizards, one who calls himself Lord Voldemort, is very evil, and very powerful. He's bent on taking over the world. Apparently there's some boy, who should be turning sixteen relatively soon, called Harry Potter who can one day defeat him."

"Hokage-sama, why does this involve us?" Sakura asked when the Hokage took a breath. "I thought we were supposed to have little contact with the rest of the world?"

"This is true," the Hokage said, "Except Voldemort decided to make contact with us. Not us, specifically, but a certain organization who is hell bent on taking down all of the hidden villages of the world."

Sasuke paled.

"Akatsuki," he said. It wasn't a question. Akatsuki was an organization of ninjas who were banished from their villages, and all of whom had a death warrant on their head. They were also some of the most powerful ninjas there were, which made them very hard to get rid of. Sasuke had his own, personal hatred of them, because one of those ninjas was his brother Itachi, who had slaughtered his entire family and clan except for him. One of Sasuke's two goals in life was to kill Itachi, a goal that he has thus far failed miserably in accomplishing.

"Exactly, Sasuke. We believe that in exchange for Voldemort and his people, who he calls 'death eaters', helping them with a skill we aren't capable of defending against, as a payment, they are going to go kill this Harry Potter, using skills that the people over there aren't capable of defending against. Ninjutsu," The Hokage said firmly.

"But what guarantees this Voldemort will help them once he gets what he wants?" asked Kiba.

"It's a risk we cannot take," the Hokage answered her voice even more firm than before. "Therefore," she continued, "I am assigning you all an S-Rank mission. Protect Harry Potter. To accomplish this, you will all be going to England, and attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as exchange students. You will be involved in some serious training for the remainder of this month of July, and all through the month of August. By the end of this training you will all have appropriate uniforms so as to pass as students from a foreign school, some knowledge of the culture of the wizards in England, skills at an international sports game called 'Quiddich', and of course you will all be fluent in their language."

"Hokage-sama, it's hard to learn a language, it takes more than a month!" Sakura called out, eyes wide.

The Hokage smiled at the pink haired girl.

"Normally this is true, Sakura. But Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts who you will be treating as if he was the Hokage there, gave me what he calls a potion, which apparently speeds up the process. This leads to the other part of your mission." If it was possible, the Hokage looked even more serious.

"We have to protect Harry Potter from ninja, and do something else?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I want you all to gather information, especially from these potions, as it seems to be more of a matter of combining things to create something that gives the desired effect than a use of the chakra. It would be something that's useful to have. Is this understood?" she said firmly.

"Yes Hokage," all fifteen people said.

"Good. Now go begin training. Professor Dumbledore left us some broomsticks," she said, eyes twinkling, "go work on making them fly."

* * *

During the last few months of the summer, across the world, in a country called Great Britain, a boy with black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt across his forehead was having one of the best summers of his life. He decided not to shut himself away or "crack up", as he told Dumbledore with a rising note of confidence the night he took him from the Dursley's house and dropped him off at his second favorite place in the entire world, his friend Ron's house. The war was going on and badly at that, but none of it directly affected Harry for once. He wasn't attacked, and other than getting his OWL results in, he just had a very happy summer. He was only really upset because with an E in Potions, he couldn't take NEWT level, but he consoled himself by realizing this also meant he wouldn't be seeing much of Professor Snape, his most hated teacher, and that in itself was a good thing. 

Meanwhile, back in Japan, the training was intense. Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee ended up being the best at quiddich, so they started training for specific positions; with Naruto and Sasuke as Beaters (they trained together when they first started as ninja, and were able to read each other's plans and movements without much in the way of verbal communication), Neji as Keeper, TenTen, Lee, and Kiba as Chasers, and Shikamaru as Captain (due to his amazing IQ and tactical planning abilities) and Seeker (due to his stature, he was muscular in a very skinny way, perfect seeker build). Uniforms were designed, plans were made, and on September first, the entire group was ready to go to Hogwarts.

All and all, as Harry, Ron, and Hermoine exited the train on September first, they had no idea that this year, a year without Sorcerer's Stones, secret chambers, a convicted man trying to capture Peter Pettigrew, a deadly tournament, and a prophecy to run after, would prove to be their most interesting yet.


	2. The Year Begins

**Description:** AU Naruto/HP Crossover. When Voldemort looks east for allies, the east decides to send guards for Harry Potter. What happens when Chakra meets magic? And what happens when someone that knows both comes into the picture?

**Disclaimer:** I'm putting this here and saying it once: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Naruto. Anything that comes from either series is not mine, including spells, characters, some bits of plotline I took from HBP, Jutsu, and anything else I'm missing that first appeared in either Naruto or the Harry Potter Book Series. Anything that looks to be new and different, however, IS mine, and should be treated accordingly.

**Disclaimer 2**: Like I said, this is completely AU. For the Naruto Fans, I took the characters right after Naruto went off for the Fifth and learned Rasegan (I butchered the spelling of that, I know) and I made them 16. Also, I decided that I want the Hogwarts Students to have robes in their house colors. There was another Fan Fic that did that (don't remember where) but I decided I liked it, so I'm tailoring the robes in the same factor. The other big one is that I'm ignoring what JK did with Blaise Zabini and playing with him on my own. There will be other small things I probably change, just keep in mind this is AU and go with it, K:) Also, in response to any questions about ships, I divulge none of them. :-D

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Year Begins**

"Thank god we're finally in the carriage," Harry Potter grumbled.

"Really, they didn't have to stare nearly as much as they did, I don't care what the Daily Prophet was printing," one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, said with a disdainful sniff.

"Yeah, but think of how you could USE that, Harry!" Harry's other best friend, Ron Weasley said with a grin. "You could date ANY girl you wanted! Who wouldn't want to date The Boy Who Lived? Or, we could use your new nickname, The Chosen One…"

"RON!" Hermione snapped, face turning red, "Harry doesn't just want a girl who wants to be with him because he's famous! He wants a girl to be with him because of who he actually is!"

"Hermione, a snog isn't going to attach him to her for life! A couple kisses in the corner, maybe a little more in the astronomy tower…" Ron waggled is eyebrows suggestively, and Harry just barely covered up a laugh.

"Is that what girls are for Ron!" Hermione yelled.

Harry merely turned and looked out the window as his two friends started fighting. Last year their constant bickering annoyed him, but now he found it soothing, a sign that life was normal.

_But then, when's life ever BEEN normal?_ he thought to himself ruefully with a small smile. He looked down at his robes, and adjusted the small badge that showed off his new position as Quiddich Captain of the Gryffindor House team. It wasn't surprising that he got the spot really; he's been on the team since his first year. Harry allowed himself a grin, especially when the carriage stopped, and Ron and Hermione finally stopped arguing, falling into place on either side of Harry as they entered the huge castle that was Hogwarts.

"So what was that new professor, Professor Slughorn like?" Hermione finally asked. Harry, who had gone to the man's carriage for a lunch, merely shrugged.

"Just looked like he was finding well connected people, or people who are related to more famous people," Harry replied.

"Humph. I got a glimpse of him, you're right, he really does look like a walrus," Ron said with a smirk as they took their seats at the Gryffindor Table in the great hall.

"Ronald! Don't disrespect him like that! He is a professor!" Hermione hissed.

"That he is. A professor that resembles a walrus," Ron agreed with a nod. Hermione looked like she was going to retort but was cut off by the hat opening its mouth. Its song was just like last years – warning them that they all need to stick together, and unite in the face of this evil. Despite the ongoing war, there were still a good number of first years lined up to be sorted. Harry clapped with the rest of his house when someone got sorted into Gryffindor, and couldn't help smirking as he looked over at Ron, who was staring at the empty plate in front of him with a forlorn expression on his face. Finally, when Warner, Gregory was sorted into Slytherin, and Professor McGonagall rolled up the list of first year names, Ron gave out a cheer of celebration, causing most of the hall to look at him. His ears turned pink, but he grinned and sheepishly waved at the hall, as those around him (Harry included) burst out laughing. Hermione simply gave a small sigh, and turned away from Ron so he wouldn't see the smile on her face.

Meanwhile, at the head table, Professor Dumbledore rose, and looked down at Ron.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I'm sure we're all happy that Mr. Warner found his place in the Slytherin House, but your stomach will have to wait a little longer before you can fill it up," he said, eyes twinkling down at the red head. Ron let out an audible groan, causing Harry to start snickering again, and Hermione to let out a small chuckle.

"Now, as many of you have noticed, we have not taken away the stool and the Sorting Hat," he said with a smile. Harry tore his eyes away from Ron and noticed that Dumbledore was, indeed, correct.

"This is because Hogwarts will, once again, be playing host to some foreign students," he announced. "This time they are not here for a tournament, but merely to see how a foreign school is run, thus, quiddich will still be on."

With that said, Harry and Ron let out a cheer, along with several other students. Hermione, meanwhile, was excited for another reason.

"A foreign school?" she whispered, "this is so exciting! I do hope they'll like it here," she said. Harry hushed her as Dumbledore started talking again.

"These students will be sorted into our houses, and though they will attend Herbology, Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures classes at the sixth year NEWT level, they will also have a class for themselves, which you will not be attending. Now, if our guests would please enter…" The entire hall spun around as the doors opened, and a line of sixth year aged students marched in. At their head were three older men. All of the students wore dark blue robes. The boys wore black pants and high collared dark blue shirts, though each shirt had a different symbol on it. The girls wore dark blue tight leggings, and their tops were what looked like short sleeved dresses, except the part that would be the skirt fell to about an inch below their knees, and had wide slits all the way up to their hips. The teachers were interesting; one had silvery hair, and wore a headband that fell over one eye, along with a mask. Next to him was a man with a black, bowl shaped hair cut and fuzzy eyebrows, leaving the third, white haired man who looked older than both of the other two on the far right. All three men wore outfits that resembled the boys' outfits, except the robes and clothes were dark red. Harry looked up, and for the first time noticed three empty seats to Dumbledore's left at the high table.

"From left to right, these men are Professors Jiraiya, Gai, and Kakashi," Professor Dumbledore said as a way of introduction to the students, before walking down and around to meet them. "Professors, I welcome you to Hogwarts."

"We are truly honored to be here," Professor Jiraiya replied smoothly. "We hope that our students attending your school will be a good experience for everyone involved."

"I'm sure it will be," Professor Dumbledore replied with a smile, "shall we be seated so the students can be sorted?" he asked. All three professors followed him up to the table and took their seats.

The students themselves were glancing around, but not in amazement, simply in curiosity. When Professor McGonagall walked next to the stool, they snapped to attention and watched her as she unrolled a new scroll.

"Aburame, Shino" she announced. The first boy in line, who had tall, dark hair, and wore sunglasses walked to the stool and sat down expressionlessly.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called.

* * *

"SLYTHERIN!" Naruto watched as Shino rose to have Professor McGonagall tap his robes with her wand. They turned a dark green with silver trimming and he went to go sit at the table, just as they were told they should do. Naruto looked at all four tables. The hat had said that Gryffindors were brave and daring, Hufflepuffs was hard working and loyal, Ravenclaws were Clever and Quick Thinking, and Slytherins were cunning and ambitious. 

_I wonder what house I'll be in?_ he thought to himself. He couldn't help rubbing his forehead. He felt strange without his forehead protector on.

"Akimichi, Chouji."

Chouji walked up, and Naruto heard a few people snickering at him because of his weight. Naruto knew better than to snicker though, he's seen Chouji fight, and that weight of his was a more powerful attack than people realized until they got hit with it.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The woman who was reading their names tapped Chouji's robe with her stick…wand…and Naruto watched in amazement as the robe turned yellow with black edging, as the second table from the left burst out into clapping and cheers. Chouji grinned at his friends and gave a brief thumbs up before walking down to the table.

"Haruno, Sakura."

"RAVENCLAW!" Sakura smiled as the woman made her robes a slightly lighter blue edged in bronze, before walking over to the table that was now cheering, the one second from the right.

"Hyuuga, Hinata."

"SLYTHERIN!" This proclamation surprised Naruto, he didn't quite see Hinata as the ambitious or cunning. It took him a minute, but slowly he realized that maybe it fit her better than he thought.

"Hyuuga, Neji."

"RAVENCLAW!"

This didn't surprise Naruto at all. Neji was very smart. He couldn't help but smirk though, at both the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, the students there seemed to be put off by the silver, pupil-less eyes that marked them as members of the Hyuuga clan better than the clan symbol on their robes.

"Inuzuka, Kiba." It was almost strange for Naruto to see Kiba without Akamaru, but Kakashi had been firm that the dog shouldn't come to this beginning feast. However, Naruto was suspicious…after all, Kiba had stopped arguing very quickly…

Sure enough, when Kiba went to the stool, he wouldn't sit down.

"Inuzuka, Kiba, and Akamaru!" he called. Naruto snickered, and he heard Sasuke sigh. The resigned, annoyed, look on Kakashi's face said that he gave up as the small brown and white patched dog burst through the door and ran into the great hall.

"What the –" The woman was completely flabbergasted.

"Akamaru and I do everything together," Kiba said firmly. "We're a team, right Akamaru?" The dog jumped up into Kiba's arms and barked as if in confirmation.

"You're not going to separate them, classes or otherwise," Kakashi said to the woman with a resigned tone. "I can promise that the dog will be well behaved." The woman nodded, and motioned for Kiba to sit. He did, and after a moment, the brim of the hat opened.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the far left cheered for the first time, and Kiba's robes turned crimson and gold to match the robes of the students. Kiba took the hat off, put Akamaru up on his head, and walked over to the table with a grin.

Naruto looked back, just as Nara, Shikamaru became a Ravenclaw. It's not surprising, because in Naruto's experience, Shikamaru was the smartest person that existed. The boy was a genius. Rock Lee (the boy who looked almost exactly like Gai) became the second Hufflepuff, soon followed by his teammate TenTen.

* * *

"Uchiha, Sasuke." 

A boy with short, dark blue hair calmly made his way up to the stool and sat down.

"You might need to fight this one for the girls," Ron muttered to Harry. He was right, already he could see girls everywhere whispering about this boy, and hoping that he'd be in their house.

"SLYTHERIN!" A female led cheer erupted from the Slytherin table, as a female groan erupted from the other tables.

"Sasuke always has been popular with the girls," Kiba said with a smirk. Harry looked over at the boy, who had coincidently sat next to him.

"I wish I knew his secret," Ron said morosely.

"Hush, Naruto's up," Kiba said quickly. Harry looked back at the sorting to see a blonde haired boy who looked like he could barely sit still have the hat put on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled. Harry cheered with everyone else as Naruto had his robes change color and bounced over to the Gryffindor table.

"Kiba! Looks like we're together!" Naruto said happily.

"Oh no, that means Ino…" Kiba said worriedly just as the hat opened up and yelled "GRYFFINDOR" for the last person from the Japanese school. The girl with long, blonde hair walked over to their table, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Neither Sakura or I are with Sasuke-kun," she said with a disappointed sigh, "How are we supposed to protect him from all the girls here?"

"I'm sure you'll manage," Kiba replied dryly. Even the dog looked like he was rolling his eyes.

Professor McGonagall looked down at her scroll with a furrowed brow.

"There's one more name, Albus," she said, "but there's no one here."

"Well, what is the name?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yoshino, Kimi."

The doors in the back of the hall opened again, and a sixteen year old girl walked in. Her long dark hair looked like a very dark purple, and her eyes were…lavender? Yes, lavender, Harry decided as she walked to the front of the room briskly.

"My apologies," she said in perfect English, "I had dropped my hair clip, and as it was my grandmother's it means a lot to me, so I had to go find it." She walked over to the stool and sat down. A confused looking McGonagall looked at her sharply.

"Be that as it may, Miss Yoshino, we do not condone tardiness at Hogwarts, please keep this in mind for the future," she said stiffly. The girl, Kimi, bowed her head submissively, though the impression Harry got from her is that she was anything but submissive.

"My apologies ma'am, I will try my best to keep that in mind for the future." Professor McGonagall nodded curtly, and placed the hat on her head. It sat there for a while silently.

"Hope this one's in Gryffindor," Ron muttered. Harry nodded. The girl just…well, fascinated him. Her hair fell to her waist, and her eyes calmly rested at each table, on her Japanese school mates as the hat made a decision.

* * *

"Who's that?" Naruto asked in Japanese. A few of the Gryffindors glanced at him, but most people were staring, waiting for the mysterious girl to be sorted. 

"It looks like she's from Japan…but she's not from our village," Ino replied, keeping the conversation in Japanese. Kiba picked up on the obvious, and also kept his words to their native tongue.

"I have no idea, surely I would've noticed her," Kiba said in awe, "she's gorgeous!" Akamaru sniffed at her, and made a noise between a whimper and a yip.

"What does Akamaru think, Kiba?" Ino asked. Akamaru had the ability to tell chakra levels in people, and he was generally a pretty good judge in character.

"She's got a high chakra level, that's for sure," Kiba said, with a confused look on his face, "but he doesn't seem afraid of her. She's not overtly evil at least."

"Naruto, let me lean on your shoulder," Ino said quickly. Naruto learned not to question the blonde a long time ago (otherwise his head would be bitten off) and shifted his shoulder so it would be more comfortable.

"Mind replacement technique," she whispered, making a seal with her hands under the table. Her body slumped over unconscious, and Naruto glanced at the head table. Kakashi looked like he slumped for a moment, before straightening up and leaning over to whisper to Gai and Jiraiya. This was a specialty of Ino's, the Mind Replacement Technique. It basically took her mind and put it in control of her target's mind. The risk came into play in that her body was unconscious and useless while her mind was out of it. After a moment, Ino returned to her own body.

"I took over Kakashi-sensei's body," she said, unnecessarily. "Gai-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei both say we should watch and wait, and that when we have our first special class together, we'll question her then. He told me to deliver the same message to everyone else." Naruto nodded, this would be why she didn't move from his shoulder, if it wasn't an emergency such as this, she wouldn't go near his shoulder if her life depended on it. He watched as she did the same thing three times, and glanced around as Hinata at the Slytherin table, Chouji at the Hufflepuff table, and Sakura at the Ravenclaw table all slumped briefly and whispered a message to everyone else there, before a somewhat tired looking Ino finally sat up from Naruto's shoulder. The entire hall was muttering, it had been a good few minutes now since the hat had been put on her head. Finally, the hat ripped open.

"It's opening!" Naruto said in English.


	3. The Feast and Speech

**Description:** AU Naruto/HP Crossover. When Voldemort looks east for allies, the east decides to send guards for Harry Potter. What happens when Chakra meets magic? And what happens when someone that knows both comes into the picture?

**Disclaimer:** I'm putting this here and saying it once: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Naruto. Anything that comes from either series is not mine, including spells, characters,some bits of plotline I took from HBP, Jutsu , and anything else I'm missing that first appeared in either Naruto or the Harry Potter Book Series. Anything that looks to be new and different, however, IS mine, and should be treated accordingly.

**Disclaimer 2**: Like I said, this is completely AU. For the Naruto Fans, I took the characters right after Naruto went off for the Fifth and learned Rasegan (I butchered the spelling of that, I know) and I made them 16. Also, I decided that I want the Hogwarts Students to have robes in their house colors. There was another Fan Fic that did that (don't remember where) but I decided I liked it, so I'm tailoring the robes in the same factor. The other big one is that I'm ignoring what JK did with Blaise Zabini and playing with him on my own. There will be other small things I probably change, just keep in mind this is AU and go with it, K:) Also, in response to any questions about ships, I divulge none of them. :-D

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Feast and Speech**

Sasuke looked at the girl with a cool gaze.

"What do you think?" he asked in Japanese after Ino passed on her message through Hinata.

"I don't know," Hinata said quietly.

"I say we watch her carefully," Shino said, speaking for the first time all evening, "and question her as soon as we get the chance."

Hinata nodded.

"Us females will have to especially be watchful," she said, "as we'll be the ones sleeping with her."

Sasuke nodded to himself. The hat still hadn't split open, so he turned to the boy on his right. He had blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Does the hat always take this long?" he asked in English.

"No, actually," the boy answered. He looked at him with interest. "Sasuke, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. This here is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. The girls are Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracy Davis. Welcome to Slytherin." Sasuke nodded, but turned his attention to the hat, which ripped open.

"SLYTHERIN!" it finally said. The table in green clapped, Draco along with them. The strange girl had her robes change to green and silver before walking over to the Slytherin table and gracefully taking the seat between Hinata and the slightly pug faced blonde Draco had introduced as Pansy.

"My name is Kimi Yoshimo," she said in a calm, even voice. "It looks like we'll be together this year. And you are?"

Draco went through the introductions again as the food appeared in front of them. Sasuke, Hinata, and Shino remained pretty quiet through the meal, though Kimi chatted evenly with Pansy, about some of the most ridiculous things possible, mostly hair.

"I absolutely love your hair Kimi," Pansy said, delighted, "I never thought of hair being in a different color than normal. The girl in Ravenclaw, Sakura? She makes the pink look good too."

"Hmm…I don't know that you need a different hair color..." Kimi said with a critical look, "but I think I know what would be perfect…" With that said, much to Sasuke, Shino, and Hinata's surprise, she took out a wand, and flicked it at Pansy's head. Burgundy lowlights appeared in her hair. Draco let out a soft whistle, the look, while a bit un-conservative, really did suit her. With another flick of her wand, a mirror appeared in front of Pansy, who immediately took it and started examining the hair with a delighted smile on her face. While the Slytherins were distracted, Kimi turned to Sasuke, Hinata, and Shino, all of whom were staring at her.

"Sasuke-kun, you really need to be a bit more social. If I didn't distract the boy with the streaks in this girl's hair, he would've found your unresponsiveness strange. And stop looking at me like I'm some sort of freak, it'll make them look suspicious," she said in Japanese.

"Why can you use their 'magic'?" Sasuke asked, in the same language.

"Training. Years and years of training, since I was a small child," she responded.

"Why are you here?" Shino asked next.

"The same reason you are," Kimi replied easily. "Also, there's a few other interests I have."

"What was that spell, Kimi?" Pansy asked, "It was amazing! It wasn't even a glamour!"

"It's actually transfiguration," Kimi responded, switching back to English and smiling. "I learned it about two years ago with a private tutor. It's really not hard, so long as you go about doing it the right way."

"We learn Human Transfiguration this year," Pansy said with a jealous tinge to her voice, "it's supposed to be really hard."

Kimi smirked a bit.

"Well, how about this?" she said with a smile. "Classes start tomorrow, but this weekend, what if us girls took a night and had a little girly party? You know, hair, eyebrows, everything? We'll make the boys' jaws drop that Saturday. We do get to go around without uniforms over the weekend, right?"

Pansy nodded, a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

"What do you say, Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Umm…" she said, hesitant.

"We'll make Naruto's jaw drop," Kimi promised in Japanese. Hinata's eyes got even wider, and she blushed as she nodded. Pansy chuckled, and one by one the girls started voicing their approval.

* * *

"So, you guys are from Japan?" Naruto, and Kiba looked over at a red haired boy, who paused between bites long enough to ask them. 

"Yup. I'm Naruto. This is Ino, Kiba, and his partner Akamaru," Naruto said. Kiba nodded approvingly at Naruto calling Akamaru a partner instead of a pet. He took some chicken off his plate and slipped it up to Akamaru, who gulped it down happily.

"I'm Ron. That's Harry, and across from us next to Ino is Hermione."

"Pleased to meet you Hermione," Kiba said with a smile. Hermione gave a polite smile back.

"Bad luck we didn't get that Kimi, eh?" Ron said. "Pity she's in Slytherin. We'll NEVER get to talk to her now." He moodily stabbed his fork into his mashed potatoes for a second before brightening and shoving them in his mouth.

"Why not?" asked Naruto, who was loading up his plate for the forth time.

"Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other," Harry said.

"Why's that?" Kiba asked.

"It's a stupid rivalry," Hermione said. The dinner food disappeared, much to Naruto's irritation.

"But I wasn't done yet!" Naruto said, horrified.

"It's OK," Ron said reassuringly. Suddenly the dishes were full again, this time full of deserts.

"Is the food always like this?" Naruto asked as he started reloading his plate.

"Nope, only for the feasts," Ron said, "but there's always a bunch of it, and it's always so good…"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So do you guys play Quiddich?" Ron asked.

"Yup!" Naruto said proudly. Ino rolled her eyes, got up, and moved a few seats down before starting to talk to two girls who quickly introduced themselves as Lavender and Parvati.

"Harry and I too! I play keeper!"

"I'm seeker, and Captain of Gryffindor's team," Harry added.

"I'm a beater for our team, along with Sasuke," Naruto replied between mouthfuls of food, and motioning over towards the Slytherin table.

"I'm a chaser," Kiba said with a grin. "It's the one thing Akamaru can't come up with me with though, so I'll have to find someone to sit with him in the stands while we play." The dog whined a bit, but Kiba ran a hand down his back, and gave him some of the chicken he grabbed before it disappeared, and the dog seemed happy again.

"Lee and TenTen over with the Hufflepuffs are our other two chasers. Neji is our keeper, and Shikamaru over there's our captain and seeker," Naruto finished up triumphantly.

Harry and Ron grinned, and looked like they were going to say something, but Dumbledore stood up again and everyone quieted down.

"Now that I won't be upsetting anyone since their stomachs are full," he began, looking down at Ron, who grinned sheepishly back up at him, "a few start of term announcements. First, as usual, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. I would think that this is made rather obvious by its name, but every year we still have people going in it. Second, Mister Filch has asked me to inform you that there is a blanket ban on anything produced at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Third, it has come to our attention that there is an amazing amount of house unity in our school. However, there is not much in the way of INTER-house unity. Therefore, there will be three events posted all year long to promote this, as well as a ball over Christmas and two other events that will take place in June." Dumbledore paused for a moment, as the students burst into murmurs and cheers at the news. The ninja students just had blank looks on their faces, they had little to no idea what was going on, or why it was so amazing.

Dumbledore raised his arms again and everyone finally quieted down.

"And finally, we have a change in staff this year," he said with a smile. "Professor Slughorn has consented to return to teaching and come out of retirement, so he will be taking his former post as Potions Master." There was some clapping.

"Potions master?" Ron whispered. Harry, meanwhile, paled.

"Oh no. Please no!" he whispered back.

"And Professor Snape will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Dumbledore finished.

"NO!" Harry yelled. He was enraged; he was just getting AWAY from Snape! How could Dumbledore put Snape in charge of his favorite subject?

The Slytherin table burst out into cheers, and Snape raised a hand lazily to acknowledge them.

"What's wrong with Professor Snape?" Naruto asked.

"He's evil," Harry said viciously. "He hates me because of some stuff that happened between him, my father, and my godfather. He's done nothing but try to make me miserable." Hermione merely sighed, and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Now, I know classes start tomorrow, so up up up! Get a full nights rest before going back to class in the morning!"

The students all got up, chattering. Hermione rushed ahead to do her prefect's duty of finding the first years and leading them to the tower, but Ron stayed back with Harry, who was joined by Naruto, and Kiba. Ino walked ahead, deep in conversation with Parvati and Lavender. When they got to the portrait, the ninja were suitably impressed by the warm appearance of the room, with the roaring fire and the squishy armchairs and couches. When they got to the sixth year dorms, the room looked like it was magically enlarged. Instead of the usual five four poster beds, there were now seven. Each had a trunk at the foot of the bed, an armoire to the left where clothing was hung with shelves for storing things, and at the right a nightstand. Everyone's stuff was out, and the boys (who were soon after joined by Neville, Seamus, and Dean) all chatted as they took out new things to put on the walls, and their possessions. Dean had what looked like a small soccer ball and a small quaffle on his bed stand, with the posters he'd put up previous years on either side of his bed. Seamus had a shamrock on the wall from the Quiddich World Cup the summer of their forth year, along with a poster of the Irish team. Ron had a family picture on his nightstand, along with two posters of the Chudley Cannons around his bed. Harry had photographs up, a picture of his parents holding him when he was a baby and a picture of him and Sirius that was taken the summer before his fifth year, during one of the few moments Sirius wasn't particularly bitter. On the other side of his bed, there were smaller photographs of the Gryffindor Quiddich Team, five in total now (one for each year he's been on the team. Even though Quiddich was cancelled their Fourth Year, they'd taken the picture anyway). On his nightstand were a photograph of him, Ron, and Hermione, and another photograph of Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

As for the new students, all of their posters and pictures were still, like the poster of the West Ham Soccer Team Dean had put up. Naruto had a poster of Kohona's symbol on the wall, and on his nightstand had a picture of a younger version of himself, Sakura, and Sasuke, along with Kakashi from when they were Genin. Kiba had a similar picture of himself, Shino, and Hinata along with their teacher, as well as a picture of an even younger version of himself and Akamaru taken the day he got Akamaru. All seven boys sat up chatting for a while, getting to know each other, before finally drifting off.

* * *

Sasuke, Shino, Kimi, Hinata, Draco, Pansy, Vincent, Gregory, and Daphne all walked down to the Slytherin Dungeons together. Draco made sure to point out the snake etched out in a dull green on the stone floor that marked the Slytherin Common Room, before speaking the password ('Potens') and showing them into the green common room. It wasn't bright and cheery like the Gryffindor Common Room, but it held an air of relaxation and quiet nonetheless. Sasuke let a tiny smile cross his face, this was truly his type of place. He glanced over at Kimi, and turned his head quickly, lest she catch the moment of shock on his face. She had an expression identical to the one he just had. She wasn't supposed to have an expression like his. 

"The girls are down this way," Pansy said, grabbing Kimi's arm. Daphne linked arms with a confused Hinata, and led her down, with Pansy following, and dragging Kimi. Kimi looked back at the amused guys, and gave them a look that very clearly said "Help Me." Draco and Blaise burst out laughing, Vincent and Gregory snickered, and Sasuke couldn't help snickering himself. The real shocker though was when he glanced over and saw a smirk on Shino's face. That was a shocker. Shino NEVER smirked. Or changed expression. But there you had it. When Shino noticed him looking it disappeared, but the shock still registered in Sasuke's head.

"Come on, the boys are over here. Hopefully they enlarged that room…" Draco pulled them over and down another hall. While the girls had to climb up a set of stairs, the guys didn't. Finally, they reached a door that said 'Sixth Years' in silver. Draco opened the door and led them into the room. This room was clearly different from when they first started.

"We magically enlarged the room," Draco explained, "because we felt…confined. Crabbe and Nott both snore, so we decided to make it even bigger, and make ourselves separate rooms, with a mini common room in the middle."

Indeed, they stood in a room with a fireplace, three couches around it, and seven desks with bookshelves between them all. The only spaces where there weren't books were right next to the fireplace, and where nine doors were. One they'd just walked through, the others except one marked 'Washroom' all had names on them. Draco tapped his wand on the two empty doors, and Sasuke and Shino's names appeared on them.

"We doctored the room up a bit. Snape tried to keep taking it down, but we kept putting it back up, so eventually he relented. It was probably him who added the extra two rooms. They're nice. They don't have windows or anything, but still, they have an extra feature…" Draco led the two Japanese boys to his room while the door opened and Blaise and Theodore walked in, flopping down on a couch. Draco's room looked normal at first, it had a huge four poster bed with green, silver edged curtains. Next to the bed was a dark wooded armoire, across from it was a desk with another shelf full of books and various personal objects, and next to the bed was a nightstand.

"Just last year, we built in these little features," Draco continued. He pressed his hand on a small plate on the wall, and instantly everything vanished. The boys looked around. Sasuke didn't know if Shino kept his eyes from widening, (the sun glasses hid it) but he barely managed to keep a cool face. They were now standing in what looked like a night sky.

"We each have a different one." They both turned to see Blaise standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face.

"Here, these are your rooms. We all went through our books, and we found enough different copies of things to properly stock your shelves with a little of everything. If you want more on a specific topic, Draco's the person to ask about Potions and Astronomy, I'll be the person on Charms and Transfiguration, Theodore over there is a whiz at Ancient Runes and Herbology, and, knowledge that's hidden from everyone, but Crabbe is brilliant at Defense, while Goyle is a secret Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures genius," Blaise finished. Sasuke walked into his room, leaving Shino to be in his own room.

"Oh, and the hole is under the plate, so to set your scene, or change it, just stick your wand in there and concentrate on the scene you want. Until then it'll just be white," Blaise instructed. Just as he finished that, the door to their dorm opened, and in walked Kimi.

"Oi! What're you doing here?" asked Crabbe.

"We could've been getting changed," smirked Nott.

"I figured you guys had the same set up the girls do," Kimi replied, arching an eyebrow. Blaise's jaw dropped.

"You mean to tell me the GIRLS have this set up?" he asked.

"Yup, since first year," Kimi said as she made her way to Shino's room. She knocked, opened the door, and shut it behind her. Draco just stared at the way she went, mouth slightly open.

"She's a different one," Draco remarked. Sasuke nodded, not wanting to say anything lest they find out he met the girl at the same time they did.

"Are you surprised? A girl like that couldn't be in any other house," Blaise boasted.

"Hogwarts doesn't make 'em like that," Nott commented. "The other one's kinda cute too, but in a more quiet way. Somehow I don't think she's an airhead either…"

"No, Hinata's not an airhead," Sasuke agreed, just as Shino's door opened, and Kimi walked out before pulling Sasuke in his room by an arm.

"I need a private word with Sasuke-kun, you can have him back in a second," Kimi promised with a smile. The door shut just as she heard a few of the boys chuckle. When she was done, she leaned against it and sighed.

"Here, what do you want your room to look like?" she asked.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked in Japanese.

"I figured the boys had this set up. What wizard wouldn't be able to stick his wand into a hole? Your cover's about to be blown, what if someone wants to see what your area looks like? I already did Hinata's, I just gave Shino a forest, what do you want?"

"That's not what I was talking about," Sasuke replied, though the strange girl had a point. She sighed irritably before slipping the wand up a sleeve of her green robes and making a quick hand signal.

"Omoi Hiken!" she said. A blue light shot from her head and connected with a surprised Sasuke's head. Suddenly he had a bunch of memories zooming before his eyes, some good, some bad. Whenever a bad one came across, he noticed that it went away faster, while the good ones sometimes lingered. Finally, it rested on a memory of him sitting on a dock next to the river, gazing out over the water. It was a peaceful memory, and suddenly it stopped and he could see her again.

"What did you just do?" he asked angrily.

"Went through your memories," Kimi replied in Japanese, as she turned and stuck her wand into the wall. "It's similar to what Ino does, except I don't control you, I just sort of take a peek inside. It didn't hurt, and it wasn't unpleasant, was it?" she asked, her eyebrows slightly raised.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Why are you here?" he asked again.

"To protect Harry Potter," she said in Japanese. She opened the door, and looked back over at Sasuke.

"And you interest me, Sasuke-kun. I think the blonde might too." With that said, she swept out of the room, hair dancing behind her. A smile and a nod to the rest of the sixth year boys, and she was out the door and on her way back up to the girls' dormitories.

"Well, we should be getting to bed," Shino finally said. Sasuke glanced at him; Shino was not a huge fan of talking. In fact, it was the first set of words Shino'd said in English all day. The other boys agreed, and unable to help himself, before he went to sleep, Sasuke placed his hand on the plate. Soon, he dozed off, lulled by the sounds of the gentle lapping of the river, and the comfort of a very soft, warm bed.


	4. Announcement! Busy times

**Description:** AU Naruto/HP Crossover. When Voldemort looks east for allies, the east decides to send guards for Harry Potter. What happens when Chakra meets magic? And what happens when someone that knows both comes into the picture?

**Disclaimer:** I'm putting this here and saying it once: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Naruto. Anything that comes from either series is not mine, including spells, characters, some bits of plotline I took from HBP, Jutsu, and anything else I'm missing that first appeared in either Naruto or the Harry Potter Book Series. Anything that looks to be new and different, however, IS mine, and should be treated accordingly.

**Disclaimer 2**: Like I said, this is completely AU. For the Naruto Fans, I took the characters right after Naruto went off for the Fifth and learned Rasegan (I butchered the spelling of that, I know) and I made them 16. Also, I decided that I want the Hogwarts Students to have robes in their house colors. There was another Fan Fic that did that (don't remember where) but I decided I liked it, so I'm tailoring the robes in the same factor. The other big one is that I'm ignoring what JK did with Blaise Zabini and playing with him on my own. There will be other small things I probably change, just keep in mind this is AU and go with it, K:) Also, in response to any questions about ships, I divulge none of them. :-D

* * *

**A few Author's Notes:**

Just a few things. First, an explanation as to why I described some things way too much - Originally this was going to be in the Harry Potter section. Most unfortionately for that idea, I ended up focusing on Sasuke more than anyone, so it ended up here. I didn't take the time to go back and edit for that. If someone wants to beta it for me, just ask. Otherwise I'll go back and do it later.

A note on Kimi: Everything will make sense eventually. Why she's attaching herself to Sasuke even though she barely knows him (and is therefore NOT in love with him), why she's capable of wand magic...everything. Despite the way things may seem right now, Sasuke and Kimi will not be paired up right away. Her actions that might make it seem like it in this chapter will be explained in the next chapter, I promise. :) So SasuSakura fans, put down the torches and the pitchforks for now, as I haven't decided who I'm pairing Sasuke-dearest up with yet.

Also, another note. Those who read my profile can just continue reading. For others, let me share a quote from it:

"There ARE a few details that seem unnecissary in this one, but they will be necissary in the other version I'm posting. Basically, I had originally intended for this to be a two sided huge story. There will be bits and pieces posted from the Gryffindor perspective in this, but not tons of details. This isn't because I hate the Gryffindors, it's because there's pretty much two story lines that are going to merge together at a few points, including the end. Basically I'm going to write this one for a while, turn around, and write the next one for a while, and so on and so forth."

So basically, things like the play won't be heard from much in this one. But in the next one it might be more instrumental. Allow me to rephrase: In the other point of view it WILL be more instrurmental.

So read. I like reviews, if only so I know who's reading. I'm open to plot ideas if you want, so feel free to post, just don't be offended if I don't use them. This includes ship-ideas, as I don't have all of them figured out quite yet. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Announcements! Busy times**

"Kakashi, what should we do about this Kimi?" Gai asked as they walked down to breakfast. "We can't let everyone know she's not supposed to be here without blowing our cover."

"I realize. But her presence isn't nearly as troubling as her skill," Kakashi replied. "I've never seen a ninja that knew how to use their magics as well."

"Well, I have her schedule here," Jiraiya said, pulling out a sheet of parchment. "It accounts for her skill with the wands, it's got her taking Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, and of course our class. Full schedule there."

"What about the other distractions Dumbledore has planned out?" asked Kakashi. "With the added class work, they won't have time…"

"They won't participate in anything major except Quiddich and possibly that ball," Jiraiya replied firmly. "They won't have time, it's bad enough they need to catch up. In fact, they wouldn't be participating in the three smaller ones if it wasn't for the fact that they would look suspicious otherwise."

The three ninja nodded as they entered the Great Hall. It was mostly empty, but they did see Neji sitting at the Ravenclaw table eating some toast and reading what Kakashi recognized as one of the text books for the Potions class. At this early hour the Hufflepuff table was empty, along with the Gryffindor table. The Slytherin table seemed empty, until the doors opened again, permitting Sasuke and the blonde boy he had sat next to the night before. The blonde seemed to be asking Sasuke about something, and Sasuke was mostly nodding, every once in a while answering with a short answer. About a minute later, Hinata walked in along with the blonde whose hair Kimi had changed the night before, a red head, and Kimi herself. They seemed to be seriously discussing something, and Kimi took out her wand again. Kakashi casually pulled up the band over his eye, revealing a scar that went down through the eye, and a red eyeball with a black pattern in it. This was the Sharingan, an ability usually considered to be a blood line, but that Kakashi had somehow managed to acquire partially (in one eye). It gave him the ability to copy any jutsu (ninja move) that another person did. He watched carefully as Kimi flicked the wand at the red head, but while he could copy the arm movement, and while he could focus his chakra in his arm, he couldn't replicate whatever she was doing.

"Go get Hinata and Sasuke," Kakashi said as Shino entered the hall alone and went to sit with the small group at the Slytherin table. Gai nodded, got up, and walked down just as more people began filtering into the great hall, mostly professors.

In fact, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walked into the hall just then, and it looked like they were arguing.

"Albus, I just don't see how this stuff will help? I mean, Quiddich, sure, but the other thing? How are people going to have time for both?"

"With all year to practice, I daresay they'll find a way to find time. Besides, we'll be monitoring their grades, if they slip and don't immediately recover, then we'll pull them. I mean to have this inter-house unity spread to the entire school Minerva, not just to those who are blessed with the talent for Quiddich. Period," Dumbledore responded firmly.

"Alright, Albus. It is your school after all," McGonagall sighed as she took her place at the head table.

Jiraiya turned to talk to Dumbledore just as Kakashi walked out of the hall into the anteroom. In the room was a portrait of a woman who kept batting her eyelashes at him, and until he asked her to please leave, wouldn't stop trying to flirt. Soon after, Hinata and Sasuke entered the room.

"Hinata, have you used your Byakugan ability on any of these people, including Kimi?" he asked. Byakugan was an ability Hinata and Neji's family used. Veins popped up around their eyes, but then could see the flow of chakra in other people and things.

She nodded.

"Kimi was showing someone some spell, and I did it quietly. It's strange. You can see her chakra focusing itself into her arm, and you can see her putting it through to the wand, but as soon as it hits the middle of the wand it changes into something different. It looks the same when other people do it, except they don't tend to have as much control over the amount of Chakra they put into the wand." She reported.

"Sasuke, have you been able to copy any of their magic?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I tried this morning. The people in the room thought it was 'cool' that I could turn my eyes red," he said.

"I thought so," Kakashi said.

"Um…last night she said that she had a private tutor," Hinata said quietly. Kakashi looked over at Hinata.

"What impression do you two get from her? You two have good instinct when it comes to people."

"She doesn't seem evil," Sasuke said. "She doesn't seem particularly charitable, but not evil. I don't think she's here to hurt us, but I also don't know if she's here to help us either."

Hinata nodded.

"She is most definitely not vicious; you can tell it in her eyes. They're kind, but guarded. She doesn't volunteer much about herself, really, even though she got most of the girls in the room to tell her about themselves. It's funny, a bunch of them seem to have parents that are Death Eaters, but none of them want to become death eaters…" she trailed off for a second hesitantly, and continued when Kakashi beckoned for her to do so.

"It's funny. She doesn't use chakra to go and get things out of people, she just sits and talks. Soon she had the whole room admitting that they really didn't want to be death eaters, and she barely said a word. I was almost afraid she'd talk to me, because if she did, I was half afraid I'd spell out secrets…but on the other hand, I just have a feeling that even if I did tell her everything I knew, she wouldn't say anything to anyone."

"She also has a mind reading jutsu she can use," Sasuke said after Hinata finished. "She used it on me; in the Slytherin rooms they have some type of mechanism that changes the room to resemble a peaceful scene. It would have been strange if I left such a nice thing blank, but we don't have wands, nor do we know how to use them. She does have a wand, and she does know how to use it. I was trying to question her, and didn't give her what she wanted, so she just got annoyed and hit me with it."

"What's it like when she hits you with it?" Kakashi asked.

"It's…it's like seeing my life flash before my eyes. She controlled it too, speeding past bad memories, and lingering on peaceful ones."

Kakashi nodded.

"I think it's best to treat her as if she was a member of the team, but don't tell her anything classified until after we get the chance to interrogate her. She seems interesting." Both ninja nodded as Kakashi dismissed them. He stood there for a moment in thought, before walking out into the now much fuller great hall.

* * *

As everyone filtered into the Great Hall, when it seemed full, Professor Dumbledore stood up again, just before the teachers started going around to hand out the schedules. 

"I have another announcement for you all," Dumbledore said. Immediately the students quieted down and looked at him curiously – Dumbledore never had announcements for the first day of classes.

"First, a few more details on the ball – It will be held on New Years Eve. For those of you who wish to spend Christmas with your families, we will have a special run of the Hogwarts Express on December 29th. There will be a feast for the entire school that day. Those from forth and fifth years will be free to stay at the ball until ten o'clock unless you are attending with someone from the sixth or seventh years. Also, it will be a masquerade. This means that everyone there will have their faces at least partially covered in some way, shape, or form."

Dumbledore paused as the school immediately broke out into an excited chatter before raising a hand to quiet them down and continuing.

"To further inter-house spirit, in addition to the three secret events that will be scheduled throughout the year, there will be two major events to look forward to at the end of the school year. We are placing these in June because they will require so much work; it will take all year to do. However, before I announce them, a few stipulations.

First, this is considered an extracurricular activity. Any slip in grades or attendance that is not immediately corrected will result in you being suspended from the activity. Both activities will require try outs, and the people who are chosen are not to be harassed by those who were not."

Now for the activities: First, at the end of the year, there will be a Quiddich game, with a team of the best of the best from Hogwarts versus our friends from Japan." An excited chatter went up among a good portion of the student population, the most jubilant being from the Quiddich players from the house teams.

"And second, for the non-quiddich players, we will be putting on a play to be performed for the rest of the school and for other, carefully selected people from the Ministry and other various places. Keep in mind that we will need more than just actors; we will need artistic and skilled students to create the scenery and run the play as back stage crew. The play was written by a muggle named William Shakespeare, it is called 'Romeo and Juliet.'"

At this announcement, there was a roar of approval from the student body, at least from most of it. Dumbledore sat down as the entire school happily chattered over the new events.

Over at the Slytherin table, Sasuke looked up and could barely stifle a groan. Coming at him from the Ravenclaw table was Sakura, and from the Gryffindor table was Ino. He had an idea of what both of them wanted, and he was not interested in going to this stupid dance with either of them.

"You don't seem happy, Sasuke-kun." He turned to his left and where there had been an empty seat suddenly sat Kimi. He didn't answer her, merely raised an eyebrow, just as Ino and Sakura appeared on either side of him.

"What are you doing here, Ino?" snapped Sakura.

"I was asking Sasuke-kun to the dance," Ino said smugly.

"Actually, you're a bit late; Sasuke-kun is going to be going with me, not you. Right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, leaning over his shoulder with a smile.

"Why would he ever want to go with you?" Ino replied. "He's going with me!"

"Ino-pig!" Sakura seethed.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, he didn't want to get into this at all.

"Actually, you're both wrong." Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino all looked over at Kimi, who stared at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Ino and Sakura said. Sasuke just sort of stared at her.

"You see, Sasuke and I made arrangements last night, he'll be attending the ball with me. However, schedules seem to be going around, and you wouldn't want to miss those, would you?" With a grin, Kimi leaned over and put a light kiss on Sasuke's cheek before getting up.

"If you'll excuse me, I believe I was discussing something with Pansy." Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura all stared at her.

"Is this true, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Seems like it," chortled Blaise, who was sitting across from Sasuke and witnessed the whole thing. He turned to watch Kimi walk a little down the table and start talking with Pansy and Daphne. "So that's what she pulled you into your room about last night. Sasuke, you lucky dog, I was going to ask her." Ino and Sakura's eyes flashed, and both of them stormed off to their separate tables.

"But…I never said yes…" Sasuke said in a broken, confused way.

"She didn't exactly give you a choice. Good luck mate, looks like you're stuck with her. Don't look at me like that, I'd switch places with you any day," Blaise said, holding up his hands as if to ward off the glare he got from Sasuke.

Draco, meanwhile, seemed suddenly busy writing a note. He glanced at Blaise, who seemed very caught up in congratulating Sasuke on his luck, and everyone else seemed busy. When he was sure of this, he folded the note into a tiny paper swan, and tapped it with his wand, muttering quietly. The paper swan spread its wings, and flew high up towards the ceiling before gliding down across the room and finally resting in front of someone. Sasuke noticed this, however, and a few minutes later, he noticed what looked to be a purple ball of fluff hop up onto Draco's lap and drop a note before hopping back on the floor and scuttling away. Now that Blaise decided instead to start trying to get a word or two out of Shino, Sasuke glanced over and saw a small piece of parchment sitting on Draco's lap before he slipped it into a pocket.

Schedules came around soon after, and Sasuke looked at his. He was up for Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and of course the class he would take with just the students from Japan. Looking around as everyone from the sixth year dorms compared schedules, he saw that while Shino and Hinata had the same schedule he did, Kimi was instead taking Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Ancient Runes. He wasn't all that surprised, as she was capable of using a wand, unlike the rest of the group. Shaking his head, Sasuke attacked his meal, so he could make sure to get to Ancient Runes on time.

* * *

After Dumbledore made his announcement, Harry immediately launched into a discussion with Ron, Ginny (Ron's younger sister), and Seamus about who was going to make the Hogwarts team. Naruto was too busy to join the conversation; he was busy shoveling food down his throat. 

"Dean, are you going to try for Quiddich?" Hermione asked.

"The Gryffindor team, but not the Hogwarts Team," he replied. "I'm a decent chaser, but I've got nothing on blokes like Davis, or even Ginny." He grinned at his ex-girlfriend, who was one of the best chasers he knew. They had decided over the summer that being a couple wasn't working, though they were still close friends. Both were just happy that they ended the relationship before it could wreak that friendship.

"I think I'm going to try out for the play, myself," Hermione said.

"Backstage? They'd be lucky to have you, you're the cleverest witch in school, with your expertise the stage will look amazing. I'm going for stage crew too, I want to design the sets," Dean replied.

"Actually, I was thinking about trying out to be IN the play as an actress." Ron heard her and immediately stopped the talk about Quiddich.

"AN ACTRESS? YOU?" he howled, beginning to laugh. Harry's eyes went wide, and he immediately turned to Professor McGonagall who was waiting to go over his schedule with him.

"I think Miss Granger will make an excellent actress," the stern professor said, looking down at Ron like he was one of the stupidest creatures on the planet. "Now, Mister Potter, I have you down for Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was very pleased with your Transfiguration score, by the way," she said, offering Harry a rare smile, "but I see that you aren't down for Potions, is there any reason? Surely you haven't given up your dream of being an Auror?"

Harry almost quailed at the look in her eye, she had declared to Umbridge last year that she would do anything it took to make sure Harry achieved the necessary requirements to become an Auror, and he hadn't forgotten the screaming match that resulted from it.

"No Professor, but you told me I needed an O in Potions to continue, while I only got an E."

"That was when Professor Snape taught it. Professor Slughorn is perfectly willing to accept students with an E. I must say, I was very impressed with that grade too, Mr. Potter. Here is your schedule."

Harry broke out into a pleased grin, as McGonagall moved down to Ron to set him up with the same classes she'd given Harry.

"Hey, Naruto, what classes are you taking?" Ron asked the blonde Japanese boy.

"Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, and a class for the people from my school," he listed off.

"Mine's the same," Kiba added. He had a small bowl filled with what looked like raw chicken that he put down for Akamaru, who was gobbling the small pieces up as fast as he could.

"What are you feeding your dog?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Raw chicken," Kiba replied promptly. "It's the best thing for dogs. It can be hard to get, but I talked to Kakashi-sensei and he got the house elves to send up a bunch of fresh meat in the mornings and at night for him to eat. It's one of the best things you can feed a dog to keep him in top condition." Akamaru barked, and Hermione grinned before cooing over the dog.

"Isn't it a conflict of interests to be mooning over a dog, with Crookshanks and all?" grumbled Ron.

"I happen to have found Crookshanks curled up with Akamaru in front of the fire in the common room early this morning," Hermione said with a huff. She turned again and smiled to Kiba.

"So you're in Herbology and Potions with me, and if you need help in Muggle Studies, just ask. I'm muggle born after all." Ron glared at Hermione behind her back, just as Kiba grinned and said he'd do just that.

Meanwhile, Ino seemed to be talking in earnest with Lavender and Parvati. Harry didn't hear most of it, except for Sasuke's name a few times and once or twice Kimi's name. His mind and eyes wandered over to the mysterious girl with the purple hair and eyes. His eyes scanned the Slytherin table, before landing on her and the girls she was talking with, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. Harry had to admit, the new burgundy streaks in Parkinson's hair suited her, though he never was a huge fan of blondes. Red heads though…

"She's a looker, eh mate?" Ron asked, following Harry's gaze. "I saw her plant a kiss on that Sasuke's cheek though, I bet she's taken for the dance already. Pity."

"Huh? Yeah. Erm, do we have a class first thing?" Harry asked as a group of people from the Slytherin table including Sasuke and Kimi left the Great Hall.

"Nope, we get a free period," Ron announced triumphantly. Kiba got up and walked out with Hermione, the two of them discussing the differences between dogs and cats.

"I thought Kiba wasn't in Ancient Runes?" Harry asked, turning towards Naruto with a questioning look. Naruto shrugged.

"Once you get him talking about dogs, good luck getting him to stop. He'll talk her ear off all the way to the room, mark my words. Mind if I hang out with you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Not a problem," Harry said immediately. He had taken a liking to the blonde boy, and he could tell that Ron had too. They passed the rest of the free period with Ron and Naruto comparing various favorite foods until Kiba walked into the common room, then Harry and Ron passed the rest of the time regaling the two Japanese boys with stories of Hagrid's pets, including Fluffy, Blast-Ended Skewrts, Buckbeak, Norbert, and Aragog.

* * *

"I think I'm surprised I'm not dead yet," Kimi said in a dazed voice as Slughorn's potions class was dismissed from their first class. 

"What makes you think you're going to die?" asked Goyle.

"Oh, I don't know, it could be the looks of death she was getting from those two other Japanese girls…what were their names again?" Draco asked.

"Sakura and Ino," Shino supplied. Sasuke almost smirked, Shino managed to speak just enough so these talkative British wouldn't get suspicious of him, or not like him, yet still manage to be quiet. Sasuke didn't have that luxury, something that seemed to continually amaze him. Hinata managed to stay pretty quiet too, but only because Kimi managed to chat easily with the witches and wizards of this new place, so she was just seen as shy.

"Oh, then there could be that look of doom she got from Granger," Blaise chortled. "I don't know that I've ever seen her out answered so much."

"I didn't know it would be a problem," Kimi said with a worried look in her eye. "We've got time before our meeting for today, I should find her and apologize if I offended her."

"Why bother?" asked Draco with a shrug.

"I came to this country to make friends, not enemies, Draco," Kimi said coldly. She held Draco's gaze for a moment before he sighed and nodded.

"She's probably in the Library," he offered.

"Thank you. Hinata, Sasuke-kun, Shino – would any of you like to accompany me?"

"I need to stop back at my room," replied Shino.

"Me too," Hinata said with an apologetic nod. Sasuke was about to turn to go with them, but froze immediately upon seeing Ino and Sakura turning the corner in that direction.

"I'll go with you," he said quickly. Kimi smiled at him, and almost against his will he found himself smiling back before the two groups split up, with Pansy giving them directions to the library.

Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura slid to a halt when they saw the group split up.

"HINATA!" Ino hissed, pulling the green robed girl close to her when they passed. The group stopped a few steps down the hall to wait for their housemate.

"Y-yes, Ino?" she replied.

"Did we just see Sasuke smile at that girl?" Ino growled.

"Yes, you did." All three girls looked to see an irritated Shino staring at them. "He's allowed. Come on Hinata." She nodded and went back with the green robed group. A quick glance back showed that the two girls hadn't moved, they were busy seething at Kimi and Sasuke who were walking down the hall.

"He's probably just staying with her 'cause she might be an enemy. That's got to be it! After all, she's not competition for US" Ino muttered in Japanese.

Hinata stiffened as she moved around the corner. This could get ugly.

Sakura didn't say a word. She merely stared in the direction Kimi disappeared in before going to the library. She had some thinking to do, and one of the best ways to help organize her thoughts was to work on some homework.


	5. Surprises and Apologies

**Description:** AU Naruto/HP Crossover. When Voldemort looks east for allies, the east decides to send guards for Harry Potter. What happens when Chakra meets magic? And what happens when someone that knows both comes into the picture?

**Disclaimer:** I'm putting this here and saying it once: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Naruto. Anything that comes from either series is not mine, including spells, characters, some bits of plotline I took from HBP, Jutsu, and anything else I'm missing that first appeared in either Naruto or the Harry Potter Book Series. Anything that looks to be new and different, however, IS mine, and should be treated accordingly.

**Disclaimer 2**: Like I said, this is completely AU. For the Naruto Fans, I took the characters right after Naruto went off for the Fifth and learned Rasegan (I butchered the spelling of that, I know) and I made them 16. Also, I decided that I want the Hogwarts Students to have robes in their house colors. There was another Fan Fic that did that (don't remember where) but I decided I liked it, so I'm tailoring the robes in the same factor. The other big one is that I'm ignoring what JK did with Blaise Zabini and playing with him on my own. There will be other small things I probably change, just keep in mind this is AU and go with it, K:) Also, in response to any questions about ships, I divulge none of them. :-D

* * *

**Chapter Five: Surprises and Apologies**

Kimi and Sasuke rounded a corner and began walking up a flight of stairs to get to the library.

"Sasuke-kun?" Kimi asked, "I have a question to ask."

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sasuke-kun, are you staying with me so much because you find my company tolerable, or because it's your duty, what with me being an outsider and all?" she asked, switching to Japanese.

Sasuke was floored. This wasn't the type of question people in her situation came out with. At first he wondered if she was like Sakura and Ino, thinking he was cute, and wanting him near her all the time so she could fend off all the other girls and profess her love to him. But now that he sat down and thought about it, he realized that she wasn't like the others. She didn't have a problem with every girl, like Sakura and Ino did, only those who hero-worshipped him. There was something about her…Hinata said once that people are like windows. How much they lie depends on the dirt and illusions. Kimi didn't seem dirty, she just had a curtain up, letting people peek through when she wanted them to. To be honest, Shino, himself, and Hinata didn't think there was anything inherently evil about her.

"Answer some questions for me first, Kimi," Sasuke replied in Japanese. "First, why are you so intent on apologizing to this Hermione Granger immediately? If you were just looking for a friendship you wouldn't be in this much of a rush."

"Sasuke-kun, I can't very well guard Harry Potter if one of his best friends is bent on keeping me away," Kimi replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to guard Harry Potter?" he asked.

"I was following a member of the Akatsuki and heard about this plan with Voldemort. I am interested in keeping the Akatsuki from gaining even more power, so I decided to stop them. I also heard about your plan, I'll admit I was spying a bit. It was fine though, I had to drop off a gift regardless. I decided you guys could use my help, and that I knew because I am not from the country of Fire you all would debate my going too much. So I decided to just show up when you couldn't stop me without blowing your cover. I'm sorry if it…inconvenienced you, but let's face it, only I know how to use a wand. Someone needs to teach you."

Sasuke nodded. He believed her, but he also remembered what Hinata said about her coming off as trustworthy. He couldn't help it, she seemed sincere enough, and his instinct told him she was a good guy. But something she said struck him as a bit strange…

"Teach us to use wands?"

"It's not hard. You can't stay without them for too long, it would be seen as strange. I'll go over it tomorrow during class, I'd rather not repeat myself," Kimi said with an air of finality.

"Alright, Kimi."

With that said they reached the library, and sure enough Kimi and Sasuke found Hermione sitting at a table with her nose in a book for Ancient Runes.

"Hermione Granger?" asked Kimi.

The bushy haired Gryffindor raised her head and when she saw who she was looking at, narrowed her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, with a tinge of cold to her voice.

Kimi gave her a small bow from the waist.

"Miss Granger, I seem to have offended you in some way. I never meant to, I thought we were supposed to answer questions, but you got angry with me. I apologize for offending you; I did not come to this country to make enemies, only friends."

Sasuke almost burst out laughing. There was a flash of a camera, but he didn't really notice. He was too focused on the look of shock and embarrassment on Hermione's face.

"Well…erm, you are supposed to answer questions…" she sputtered.

Kimi just gave her a puzzled look.

"But then why did you seem so offended? If looks could kill, the look you gave me would've Avada Kedavra'd me on the spot."

"You're right," Hermione said finally, with a sigh. "I am the one who acted reprehensibly. It's just that I'm used to being the one that knows all the answers, and the second someone else did…I guess I just cracked because I've always prided myself in being the best, and I felt threatened when someone else came along and looked like they would take that away from me…" Hermione trailed off, and stared at Kimi in renewed amazement. She didn't even open up that much to her two best friends, only Ginny and even then it usually took at least an hour of pestering.

"You know, there are advantages to having someone else at the top with you," Kimi said conversationally. "We should study together sometimes. I bet each of us grasps things that the other misses, but since we're at the top, we can't really discuss it with anyone without sounding like a know it all." Hermione had a look on her face that clearly said she knew exactly what Kimi was talking about.

"But as two know it alls, we can talk all we want!" Hermione finished, with a smile. "Call me Hermione, Kimi. I think we can help each other out immensely."

"Forget just helping each other, I think we'd have an enjoyable friendship," Kimi replied with a smile. "But it's time for dinner, and after that potions lesson I'm starved. Brewing potions always reminds me of cooking somehow, and it always gets me hungry."

"I'll see you around Kimi," Hermione replied with a laugh.

Kimi walked over to Sasuke and smiled at him.

"Thank you for waiting, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry you had to just stand there," Kimi said with a small, apologetic smile.

"Heh. Don't worry about it, it was worth it to see you work," Sasuke replied. He was being honest too. He had never seen someone disarm someone so guarded with mere words. It was like Hinata had told Kakashi – she just gave off a feeling that you could tell her everything. As they met up with Hinata, Pansy, Draco, Shino, and Blaise, they started up an interesting conversation about Ancient Runes and the translation of runes that were partially rubbed away.

* * *

The next morning's classes began right after breakfast for all the students in Japan. This was their first 'class', i.e. meeting, since starting at Hogwarts. As the students all went to meet up in a classroom on the fifth floor, Kimi walked with them, looking around at the different people. Ino seemed hostile, Sakura was surprisingly thoughtful. Ino was no surprise, Kimi thought to herself with a slight smirk, as she had stolen her date from under her nose. Sakura kind of surprised her, but Kimi made up her mind to sit and talk with the girl before passing judgement. The rest of the group, except for Sasuke, Hinata, and (to some peoples' surprise) Shino looked at her guardedly, though Shikamaru and Neji's gazes were also calculating at the same time. 

When they arrived in the classroom, all three of the older ninja were already waiting. In fact, Kimi found the situation amusing. One, Gai, closed the door behind them and leaned up against it. Kakashi lounged near the windows, while Jiraiya stood at the desk.

"You've got guts coming here," Ino said, sneering at Kimi. Kimi shrugged.

"If I didn't, it would look suspicious, wouldn't it?" Kimi replied coolly.

"Why are you here?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's just like I told Sasuke today," Kimi replied before going over the explanation again.

"A likely story," Kakashi finally said, but how can we verify its truth?"

"I know a Jutsu that lets a person look around inside another person's head and see their thoughts," Kimi answered easily. "Kakashi-sensei I will try to use it on you, and you can use your Sharingan to use it on me instead. Just focus on the information you're looking for please. And while I'll be powerless to stop you except to throw you out if necessary, I will see everything you see, so please don't abuse the privilege."

"Is this the Jutsu you used on Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"The very same," Kimi nodded.

"YOU ATTACKED SASUKE-KUN?" Ino and Sakura yelled.

"She used a Jutsu on me because it was necessary for the mission," Sasuke spoke up, "It wasn't an attack, and it didn't hurt or anything."

"How could a Jutsu be necessary for the mission?" asked Naruto.

"Sasuke was resisting." At that point Kimi explained calmly what she had done, and turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, when you copy the ability, and you get into my mind, you need to focus on what you're looking for so it will work correctly. Otherwise all you'll see is a bunch of jumbled up memories from my sixteen years of existence. Understand?" Kimi asked.

Kakashi nodded, and pulled down his mask before activating his Sharingan. Sasuke activated his as well, after all, this was an opportunity to learn what looked like a good jutsu, so he wasn't about to pass it up. All three of them made two hand seals, before, at the same time, before activating it with the words:

"Omoi Hiken!"

It was the oddest feeling Kimi had ever felt, as never before had two people ruffled through her mind at the same time. However, she didn't have a need to push them out, as they were true to their words and only focused on her thoughts and memories that had to do with their particular mission. Well, Kakashi did. Sasuke looked a little bit into what she was like as a person, but she didn't particularly mind. Sasuke interested her in the way that many people who were like him did. She wanted to know what his personality was under that ice. It wasn't a female-hormone driven infatuation; it was honest to god curiosity. Kakashi pulled out first, Sasuke a moment later, and both of them smiled at her.

"She is exactly what and who she says she is," Kakashi said, passing judgment. Ino scowled, while TenTen, Lee, Kiba, and Naruto all approached her with friendly looks and attitudes. Chouji sat back with Shikamaru and merely observed what was going on, while Neji pulled Hinata aside. Sakura stayed next to Ino, but remained quiet. After a little bit of time getting to know each other, Kimi stepped to the side and pulled out her wand.

"Accio Wand box!" she cried. Everyone looked at her like she was insane until a moment later a box zoomed into the room and landed on the floor next to her.

"You all need wands," Kimi said flatly. "Today I'm going to teach you the basics of how to make one work. After this, I need to request that I take time in all of our sessions to teach you all how to use them at least to some degree. I'm going to jump around between different spell levels, focusing more on spells that you would be more likely to know as they are the most widely used. First, however, the wands."

"The girl has a point," Gai said with a nod. After all, how long would it take before their cover is blown if they couldn't even produce a wand?

"Agreed Kimi," the other two teachers said. Kimi motioned for everyone to sit. She dimmed the lights with one wave of her wand, and with another created an illusion of a person.

"First, I want everyone to see the chakra as Neji and Hinata would see it." Another flick of her wand, and the person seemed to turn into an outline that showed the flow of a person's chakra as it went around in their body.

"Now, the way magic is used is simple. One simply focuses the chakra into the wand. Each wand has a core, the ones I have are Unicorn Hair, Phoenix Feather, and Dragon Heartstring. This magical component is used to change the chakra into magic, and therefore can be used for things such as spells. These components, when put together correctly to be put into a wand, actually draw on a person's chakra. That is why these wizards, who have absolutely no control, can use magic." As she spoke, Kimi used her wand on the illusion to illustrate what she was saying, for those who were visual learners.

"As ninja, you can focus as much or as little energy into the wand as you'd like. Just keep in mind, in a way it's more draining than normal Ninjutsu, as the core actually sucks at your chakra. Now, what I need you all to do is line up here, and start taking out wands and waving them. You'll know when one is right for you."

Jiraiya stepped up first. The first wand he picked up was Yew and Dragon Heartstring. Kimi took it out of his hands and handed him a Pine and Phoenix Feather. Three wands later, sparks flew from the tip of a ten inch willow wand with a dragon heartstring core.

"That's how you'll know!" Kimi announced to the amazed ninja. She went through the same thing with everyone until each person was equipped with a wand that suited them. Kimi then summoned three owls, which she attached the box to. Then she opened the window and told everyone they were going to take those wands back to her tutor, as the owls took off.

"When will we start using spells?" Shikamaru asked, waving his wand again to make the sparks come out.

"Next session. I want you guys to get used to having the wands first," Kimi replied before turning pale and looking over at the three older ninja who were each looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm…that is…if it's OK with you," she finished off sheepishly, innately aware of her ability to kind of charge into a situation and try to take it over without thought.

"It's fine. How do you intend to teach us?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'll start out with the basics, but I'll try to jump through more common spells first. Once you get the hang of spell casting, charm work is pretty much feeding a certain amount of chakra into your wand and concentrating on the incantation. The words work like a hand seal. You can say them aloud, and you might want to, as soundless magic is kind of advanced, but since we're used to using our chakra more than the average wizard it shouldn't be as hard. Transfiguration will be a bit more difficult…and I think you'll find most of Defense is just how to tackle specifically evil creatures, dueling, blocking other hexes, that type of thing."

"Ah. I think that's enough for now. From now on, we will begin each class with an update on the mission status, and then we will have a lesson from Kimi on the use of these wands. I feel it is a useful thing to know," Kakashi said firmly. The other two older ninja nodded and everyone left.

"We'll wait for you," Hinata whispered to Kimi as she was surrounded by people asking questions.

"Shikamaru, if you look in the library, I'm sure you'll be able to start learning these spells on your own," Kimi was saying, but she nodded for Hinata's benefit.

Most of the people soon left, though Sakura was fidgeting near the doorway, waiting for Kimi to patiently finish talking with Lee.

"I know you can't do Ninjutsu the way most people think, Lee, but the wand will help mould the chakra, which is what I think your big problem is. You'll be able to cast spells easily, don't worry about it," Kimi said with a smile.

"You think so Kimi-chan?" Lee asked with a huge smile.

"I'm sure of it. But I think your friends might be missing you," Kimi said, a slow smile spreading across her face at the boy's delight.

"OK. I'll show them! I'll master this art of spell casting! And if I don't, I'll have to do five hundred situps!" With that, Lee ran from the room, completely full of energy.

Kimi was facing the window, looking at the sky outside. Sakura didn't know what to say, or if she should say anything. When she had just decided maybe it could wait, Kimi spoke up again.

"You don't want to ask me about the magic, do you Sakura?" Kimi asked. The phrase, like the entire meeting, was in Japanese.

"How did you know I was here?" Sakura asked, shocked. Kimi turned around to her with a smile.

"Hogwarts has some of the shiniest windows I've ever seen." Sakura looked behind the purple haired girl and saw that she'd seen her reflection in the window. Kimi sat down on a desk, and patted the seat next to her.

"What do you want to know, Sakura?" she asked mildly. Sakura looked at her, and while she edged closer, she didn't take the seat.

"Do you love Sasuke-kun?" she blurted.

Kimi raised an eyebrow.

"Guys, this might be a long talk," she called into the hallway. Shino stuck his head back into the room.

"We can wait," he said.

"No, it's fine. Listen, head down to dinner. If I don't meet you there, I'll pick up something from the kitchens and eat in the common room," Kimi replied.

"Do you even know where the kitchens are?" That was Sasuke, and Sakura's eyes widened and she turned her head to hide her blush. She hadn't realized he was there.

"I'm sure someone from Slytherin'll show me," Kimi replied with a smile. "Now go on, I'll see you later."

The three ninja in Slytherin nodded and walked off. They'd only known her for a short time, but as they were together almost all the time, they had all taken to her relatively quickly. Kimi waved her wand and the door shut. Another few waves of the wand and she turned to Sakura who was in shock.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Shut the door, and put a few spells up. This way it'll be private between the two of us, and other people can't overhear," Kimi explained before putting the wand away.

"Oh. Thanks…so….umm…"

"Do I love Sasuke-kun?" Kimi repeated.

Sakura sat there and blushed, but didn't say anything. It was a bit of a forward question.

"No. Not in the way you're talking about at least. After all, I've only known him for how long now? A week?"

Sakura's eyes snapped up at the purple haired girl, who was looking at her with a small smile, and open eyes. Sakura didn't know how she knew, but she was pretty sure she was telling the truth.

"But…if you don't love him like that, why are you going to the dance with him? Why did you kiss him?" Sakura asked, now talking a bit faster.

"You and Ino were annoying me," Kimi answered. Now her voice betrayed a thread of irritation, and her eyes flashed as she continued. "You two don't own him. You were fighting over him like boys fight over the last bit of chicken on the grill. Neither of you even asked him if he would go with you. I did it to make you stop bugging him."

Sakura stared at her, and was about to protest before she thought about it. And thought about it. Her mouth closed as she realized Kimi was right, they were acting completely childish.

"I'm sorry Kimi," Sakura said, bowing her head.

"I'm not the one you were arguing over like a brood mare," Kimi replied with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not that, though I am sorry about that. What I'm sorry about is thinking things of you that I shouldn't have. I thought you were stealing Sasuke away from us…people have tried to do that before because of his blood line abilities. I just…I just want what's best for Sasuke…" Sakura trailed off.

"Even if what's best for him isn't you?" Kimi asked softly. Sakura looked up and nodded, biting her lip a bit. She was expecting Kimi to say something like 'well you aren't what's best for him' like everyone else did. Instead, she found herself surprised by a hug from her.

"Sakura-chan, the fact that you would agree with that, and mean it with your heart, speaks loads. I apologize for thinking that you were such a silly girl like Ino. I misjudged you," she whispered.

"Then how about since we both misjudged each other, we start over?" Sakura asked with a smile. She pulled back, and offered a hand. "Hello. I'm Sakura."

Kimi smiled and nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Sakura. I'm Kimi. I do hope we can be friends."

"I think we'll get along just fine."

* * *

**A/N**: See? Just like I promised. And for the record, has anyone ever met those types of people that you can just…talk to? Like that one person you just start talking to without even realizing it, even though you haven't known them long? That's the kind of person Kimi is. It can be rare, but I promise they do exist. It's part of who she is. She's just that one person everyone feels like they can dump all their problems on, even though they haven't known them all that long. 


	6. Of Pigs and Parties

**Description:** AU Naruto/HP Crossover. When Voldemort looks east for allies, the east decides to send guards for Harry Potter. What happens when Chakra meets magic? And what happens when someone that knows both comes into the picture?

**Disclaimer:** I'm putting this here and saying it once: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Naruto. Anything that comes from either series is not mine, including spells, characters, some bits of plotline I took from HBP, Jutsu, and anything else I'm missing that first appeared in either Naruto or the Harry Potter Book Series. Anything that looks to be new and different, however, IS mine, and should be treated accordingly.

**Disclaimer 2**: Like I said, this is completely AU. For the Naruto Fans, I took the characters right after Naruto went off for the Fifth and learned Rasegan (I butchered the spelling of that, I know) and I made them 16. Also, I decided that I want the Hogwarts Students to have robes in their house colors. There was another Fan Fic that did that (don't remember where) but I decided I liked it, so I'm tailoring the robes in the same factor. The other big one is that I'm ignoring what JK did with Blaise Zabini and playing with him on my own. There will be other small things I probably change, just keep in mind this is AU and go with it, K:) Also, in response to any questions about ships, I divulge none of them. :-D

* * *

**A/N:** In other news, this story's been archived in the C2 group **The Best of Harry Potter, Ranma12, DragonBall Z, and misc. **I'm flattered, really, as at first I didn't think the crossover would really work. Luckily things seem to be pulling together pretty well. 

Another side note, I want to remind people that there WILL be a sister story to this that is more based around Naruto, Kiba, and the Golden Trio. But to keep track, I'll still have bits and pieces with that side in it. But lets face it, it's a big school, so can't you see a lot of stuff going on in one place? Way too much for one story. I'll keep posting this one until I hit some turning point or another, and then I'll start with the other one. Don't worry, I'll let you all know when it's coming out.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Of Pigs and Parties**

Naruto almost bounced into Gryffindor tower, with Kiba right behind him. Harry and Ron, who had a free period at that time and were finishing up what looked like a Potions Essay, looked over at him. Harry grinned.

"Good mood?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I just got out of Care of Magical Creatures," Naruto replied excitedly. "It's the best class EVER! We started taking care of those Hippogriffs again, and I really like Witherwings! Plus, he was hinting that we'd start something even COOLER next week!"

"Naruto? You're barking mad," Ron declared.

"Not my fault you're incapable of taking care of the creatures," Naruto replied before taking off to go upstairs. It would be time for dinner soon, and Naruto remembered the fit Ino threw last time he didn't shower between class and dinner.

"_NARUTO YOU PIG! YOU'RE DISGUSTING! HOW IS THE REST OF THE HOUSE SUPPOSED TO EAT IF YOU SMELL LIKE THAT! GET OUT OF THIS HALL RIGHT NOW AND GO SHOWER BEFORE I THROW YOU IN THE LAKE!"_

Ino had gotten twenty points taken off Gryffindor for disrupting the hall, and she wouldn't even look at him for a week, blaming him for her punishment.

An image of Ino crossed Naruto's mind, and he shuddered.

"She's gorgeous, but she's SCARY."

* * *

When Naruto finished cleaning up, he came back downstairs in the middle of yet another argument between Ron and Hermione. They've been at Hogwarts for about two weeks now, and hardly a day has gone by without the two of them arguing at least once, sometimes twice. Today, it seemed to be over the newest notice on the board. 

**_Try outs for Romeo and Juliet will be held on October 24th. The final casting list will be posted on the wall next to the entrance to the Great Hall on Halloween._**

"Why would you even try out? You can't act!" Ron was howling.

"You don't know a THING about my acting ability! In fact, you don't know a thing at all! You're just a PIG!" Hermione screamed back.

"Even if I WAS a pig, at least people LIKE me! You're just a big prude know it all!" Ron then changed his expression and started hopping up and down, waving his hand in the air, a cruel but somewhat accurate impression of Hermione in class.

"Pick me Professor! Pick Meeeee! I know the answer! I know everything! I'm just a big, ugly, stuck up, prude bit-"

Ron was cut off as Hermione had enough and jabbed her wand at him. Ron froze for a second in mid jump before turning into a pig. The pig squealed and jumped for another second before figuring out something was wrong.

"THERE! NOW YOUR BODY MATCHES YOUR PERSONALITY!" Hermione yelled. Tears were running down her face, and Naruto felt bad for her. Really, he didn't understand why Ron was so nasty to her all the time. He looked over at Harry, who had a pained look on his face. Kiba noticed it too.

"Naruto, why don't you go catch Ron really quick, so you and Harry can get him fixed?" Kiba asked softly. Naruto nodded, and started chasing down the pig, which was now running around uncontrolled, squealing. Naruto tried to jump on him, but he missed. Ron took off under a table, and Naruto jumped after him again, missing again and this time crashing into the couch. Naruto let out a yell of anger, and began chasing the pig with a renewed fervor.

"Harry, why don't you take Ron down to be un…pigged," Kiba said quietly. The pig raced over towards them, but Akamaru jumped off Kiba's head, landed in front of it, and growled. Pig-Ron squealed and ran away. Naruto, who wasn't expecting that, cried out before crashing into the table. Harry saw this coming, and quickly grabbed his freshly completed essay off the table along with his ink. Ron's essay wasn't so lucky; his ink tipped on it and drenched the first five inches before Harry managed to save it. Naruto had ink all over him, but took off again anyway, this time yelling.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PIG! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU IF YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY LIKE THAT!" The pig squealed and ran to a group of fifth years, and Naruto dived after it again.

"Yeah. I should get him fixed first, I guess. I'll take him to Professor Slughorn. He favors Hermione, so she shouldn't get in trouble. Besides, Ron'll have to rewrite his essay, that aught to punish him enough. But what about Hermione? I mean, she's my friend too, and I think her need is greater at this point."

"Akamaru, go help Naruto catch Ron," Kiba said. The dog pounced, blocking the pig into a corner. An angry Naruto barreled his way over before jumping on the pig. The pig squealed in pain, and Naruto held him up like a trophy.

"Thanks Akamaru," Naruto said happily. Akamaru barked in acknowledgement of the thanks, and walked back over to Kiba.

"I'll take care of Hermione for now. Don't worry, I'll let her know that I made you go get Ron fixed," Kiba assured him. Harry sighed and nodded, just as Naruto made his way through a group of laughing Gryffindors, holding a still squealing pig above him. Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the pig. Using soundless magic, a red bolt shot out of his wand and hit the pig dead on, stunning it.

"Naruto, why don't you go with Harry?" Kiba suggested. Naruto shrugged and nodded. Harry, thinking fast, whipped out a piece of parchment and scribbled something onto it really quick. He folded it, addressed it to Hermione, tapped it with his wand to seal it, and handed it to Kiba.

"Could you give this to her?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kiba replied. "I think I'll use Akamaru to deliver it. Remember when Ino took Naruto's necklace and ran to the girl's staircase? I don't want to come sliding back down."

"Yeah, well, I got the necklace back didn't I?" asked Naruto, who was turning red. The necklace was something he won in a bet with the new Hokage. It had belonged to the First, and Naruto wore it as a symbol of his goal to become a hokage someday himself. Ino had grabbed it from his neck, breaking the chain (which Hermione kindly repaired later with magic) and ran up the stairs. Naruto followed her, and the stairs turned into a slide. Luckily for Naruto, Ino wasn't expecting this, so she slid right down with him, and he managed to rescue the necklace from her.

"Come on, Naruto. I don't want the stunner wearing off." Naruto nodded and walked out the door with Harry. Despite the mission, he found himself honestly liking the boy they were to be guarding. This was good in his opinion – it's easier to have an actual friendship with someone than to have to work to keep up appearances of a friendship. This was especially good for Naruto, as he wasn't the best liar in the world.

"Harry? Why is Ron so mean to Hermione all the time? I mean, she starts with him too, but he's crueler than she is," Naruto asked, once they were out of the room.

"I couldn't tell you Naruto," Harry replied. "I think it's because he likes her, but that doesn't make any sense at all. I've given up trying to figure them out. I haven't been able to do it, and I've been trying for six years now."

Naruto nodded, just as they got to Professor Slughorn's office. Harry knocked on the door, and a minute later Slughorn opened it.

"Harry, m'boy! Naruto! What brings you here?" he asked happily. "I was on my way down to dinner!"

"Hello Professor," Naruto replied, giving him a short bow.

"I'm in a bit of a sticky situation Professor," Harry confessed. "See, my two best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Ah, Miss Granger! One of the brightest minds I've ever taught outside of you, m'boy. What can I do to help?"

"Well, Ron and Hermione haven't gotten along at all this year. In fact, they were just arguing…and Hermione turned him into a pig. And, see, I don't want Hermione getting in trouble, so I can't take Ron here to Professor McGonagall, and I was hoping that you'd be kind enough to do us both a tiny favor…I mean, a wizard like you should be able to set him right, right professor?" Harry said. Naruto kept himself from snorting. Harry was really laying it on thick in his opinion, but when he turned to look at Slughorn, he saw (to his surprise) that it seemed to do the trick.

"Hmmm…it seems she used a more basic transfiguration here. Good thing too, if she would've used some of the more advanced ones no one except her would be able to take it off, and I'm afraid Radley here would be stuck as a pig for quite some time," Slughorn said, examining the stunned pig. "Tell Miss Granger she gets ten points to Gryffindor for such a good hex."

"It's Ron. And you can fix it, right professor?" Harry asked. His face broke out in a wide smile when Slughorn gave Gryffindor points.

"Of course. Lets just enervate him first." Harry pointed his wand at the pig, and it woke up squealing. Professor Slughorn however laughed and waved his wand at it, causing the pig to turn back into Ron.

"There you go Renold. Good as new. Now, Harry, walk with me down to dinner, there's a few things I'd like to discuss with you."

"Alright sir. And thank you again, so much," Harry replied. When Slughorn's back was turned though, Harry caught Ron and Naruto's gazes and rolled his eyes. Naruto smirked appreciatively, Ron was still a faint shade of green. Harry walked off with his professor. Naruto, meanwhile, saw Choji and Shikamaru heading down to dinner themselves. He caught their eye, made a bit of a show of looking at Harry, and they nodded. They would follow him down to the Great Hall so he wouldn't be unguarded.

"Ron, why are you mean like that to Hermione?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." With that said, the red headed boy went stomping off somewhere, and Naruto just shrugged before going back to the Tower. He had to get changed (thanks to the ink) and head down to dinner. After all, the food smelled good, and if Ron went to dinner there was a good chance Naruto would have to battle him for the rolls.

* * *

_That Ron Weasley! Why does he always have to be like this? I WILL make the play, and I hope that…that PIG doesn't make the all school Quiddich team like he's always talking about._

Hermione was drying off her tears when Parvati and Lavender walked into the room.

"That was a nice hex you put on Ron, Hermione. Exactly what that prat deserved," Parvati said.

"And I think you'd make a good Juliet," Lavender agreed.

"Thanks," Hermione said, somewhat guarded since the two of them didn't talk to her all that much.

"We're doing the costumes," Parvati said, sitting on the bed with Hermione. "But we don't know much about muggles. Do you have any books that could give us some inspirational pieces?" Parvati asked.

_Ah, I figured._ Hermione thought ruefully. Before she answered though, she heard a bark outside her door. Hermione walked over to the door, opened it, and saw Akamaru standing there, waving his tail. He put his head down, picked up what looked like two letters, and ran over to Hermione's bed and jumped on it. Hermione laughed and shut the door before going over to her nightstand, opening the drawer, and pulling out the bowl of fresh chicken she asked Dobby to bring to her every morning for the dog. She gave Akamaru a few pieces and pet him (much to the small dog's delight) before looking at the two letters.

"The party's tonight, right Lavender?" Parvati asked, as Hermione opened up her notes. The top one was in Harry's handwriting.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Hey. I'd tell you this in person, except Kiba here is insisting I get Ron changed back. I'm taking him to Professor Slughorn – he'll fix him without too many questions and he won't give you detention or anything. Heck, he'll probably award you house points.**_

_**Anyway, I don't know why Ron's being such a prat about this acting thing. I think you'll do great. I'm looking forward to watching the play at the end of the year and seeing you as Juliet. I'm sure you'll do amazing. You're a great witch, Hermione, and an awesome person. Don't let Ron make you forget that.**_

_**Harry**_

"Uhhuh, in the Room of Requirement at nine. What do you think I should wear?" Lavender replied. Hermione was only making a note of their conversation without actually listening. She was too busy smiling. It was rare that Harry was like this, but she knew that when he was encouraging like this he meant it. She put the letter aside, and picked up the second one, this one in Kiba's handwriting.

_**Hermione,**_

_**I don't know why Ron's acting the way he does (calling you all those names and stuff) but it couldn't be further from the truth. Listen, how about I run to the kitchens and pick us up a picnic for dinner and the two of us and Akamaru can just take it out next to the lake? That way you won't have to see Ron again.**_

_**Also, I heard something about a party tonight. If you could find out where it is, do you want to go with me? I think it'd be a good time.**_

_**Send a reply down with Akamaru. If you want to do the picnic, just get changed into something a little warmer and meet me next to the lake under the big tree.**_

_**Kiba**_

Hermione's eyes widened and she almost dropped the note in shock. The picnic sounded great (she really didn't want to go to the hall) but being invited to a party? What party?

"Oooh, Lavender, you should wear that black halter top. It looks great on you!" Parvati said happily, pulling it out of Lavender's armoire.

"Party?" Hermione finally asked, looking at the two of them. They froze and looked back at her.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Hermione," Lavender said quickly.

"You've been talking about it for the past five minutes," Hermione replied. "And it's not like I want to turn you in or anything. I just got an invite."

"FROM WHO?" Parvati yelled, eagerly grabbing the note from Kiba. Lavender eagerly started reading it over Parvati's shoulder.

"Hey, that's mine!" Hermione replied, annoyed.

"That's…that's adorable!" Lavender squealed. "Why can't they make them like that at Hogwarts, eh?"

"I know. Hermione, you're SO lucky! He's cute AND he's a great guy," Parvati sighed.

"So, about this party…" Hermione said.

"It's in the Room of Requirement at nine," Parvati quickly explained, "but there's a few rules you need to know."

"Rules at a party?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yup. Rule one – everyone takes off their house robes at the door. That's the most importantrule. No house loyalties are allowed. Also, if you have an issue with someone, that's left at the door too. This is a good time, and no one should be wreaking it," Parvati said.

"And rule two," Lavender continued, "Everything that happens at the party stays there. There's even a charm on the door, once you pass through it to go in it activates, and when you pass through it to leave it deactivates. You can't talk about anything that happened at that party except with someone else that was there. Otherwise it comes out in gibberish. And if anyone else is listening, all they hear is some stupid conversation no one cares about. Oh, and if you try to tell someone with a hostile intent, like to rat us out, the door won't let you in anymore."

"And the third rule is to have fun and let loose," Parvati finished. "Think you can handle it?"

"Well…" Hermione thought about it, and realized that it promoted interhouse unity, and it sounded like a good time. As a prefect she was supposed to support the unity, and as a sixteen year old girl she needed a good time.

"Well?" Parvati prompted her.

"Well, I just don't know what to wear," Hermione replied. Lavender and Parvati looked at each other with unrestrained glee, and as one turned on the bushy haired bookworm.

"We'll take care of THAT part, right Parvati?" asked Lavender.

"We've been dying to give you a make over since we saw how well you cleaned up fourth year," answered Parvati. Hermione grinned, and wrote a note for Kiba.

_**Kiba,**_

**_I'll bring the chicken, since I can't see Akamaru eating all of today's supply. (I have Dobby drop some off in my room every morning so Akamaru can have a snack when he visits.) But dinner sounds lovely, and the party sounds great. I'll meet you by the lake for dinner, and since the party starts at nine, how about I meet you at eight forty-five in the common room before we go to the party?_**

_**With love,**_

_**Hermione**_

"Here, Akamaru, take this down to Kiba. I need to get changed for our picnic."

Akamaru yipped in agreement, licked Hermione's hand, picked up the note and bounded out the door and down the stairs. The girls were quiet for a second, and they were rewarded. A few seconds later, they heard a loud whoop from downstairs, and they heard Kiba yell.

"YES!" All three girls broke out into laughter, and Lavender and Parvati cornered Hermione to pick out what they called "appropriate clothing" for the occasion.

* * *

Harry entered the Great Hall and didn't see either Hermione or Ron at the table. He managed to excuse himself from Professor Slughorn and sat down next to Dean and Seamus. 

"Seen Ron or Hermione around?" Harry asked.

"I saw Ron going towards the kitchens," Seamus offered. "I asked him if he was coming down to dinner and he bit my head off. Said something about just grabbing food and going right to bed, and that I should leave him alone and tell everyone else the same."

"Hermione was going outside," Dean added. "And a little bit after that, I saw Kiba and Akamaru going out with a picnic basket."

"Ah. So that's what Kiba meant when he said he'd take care of her," Harry replied, helping himself to some chicken.

"Guess so." That was Naruto, who had just arrived and grabbed some rolls.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the party tonight?" Seamus asked.

"No, what party?" Harry replied eagerly.

"Party in the Room of Requirement. They have them every so often, but there's a few rules you need to keep in mind."

Dean went on to explain the rules to Harry, who looked happier by the second. Even if Malfoy was there, they could at least be civil, he supposed, for the sake of the party. And between Quiddich (granted, the practices were scheduled around his schoolwork as much as he could, with him being the one scheduling them and all) and the increasing load of homework and reading, not to mention his free time being filled with tension between Ron and Hermione, he could use a break.

Thinking of Hermione made his face fall though. Lavender and Parvati sat down next to them, just as Harry sighed.

"I wish I could, mate, but I want to make sure I'm there for Hermione. Ron really outdid himself this time, and I want to make sure she's OK," he said sadly.

"Oh, that's not a problem," Lavender said brightly. "Hermione's going to the party with Kiba." She was rewarded for her information by seeing Harry's face light up.

"And since I want to make sure she's OK, and since she's going to the party, that means I should go to the party," Harry concluded triumphantly.

"Nice! How about you, Naruto? You in?" asked Dean.

"Am I in? Of course! But…um…what would I wear?" Naruto answered.

"We can help you there, mate," Seamus promised.

* * *

Kimi, Hinata, Sasuke, Shino, Draco, and Theodore were sitting in the Slytherin common room after dinner discussing Ancient Runes when Pansy and Daphne came up to them. 

"Come on girls, we have a party to go to! Besides, now would be a GREAT time for that Girl's Night," announced Pansy.

"Party?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Yeah, a few times a year we have a party in the Room of Requirement. There's a few rules, but it's all good," Draco replied, then went to explain the basic rules.

"I hear Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are coming this time," Daphne said.

"What?" Asked Draco, irritated.

"Granger's apparently going with a date, and Potter needs to have some fun, or so I hear. Weasel's not going though. He got into a fight with Granger, and Granger turned him into a pig."

The Slytherins roared with laughter. Kimi looked over at the rest of the Japanese group.

"We're in," she said firmly.

"What if I don't want to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Mission, Sasuke. If Harry Potter is there, we should be too. ALL of us," Kimi replied in Japanese. Sasuke and Shino sighed, and Hinata gave a shy smile.

"Alright then. Come on girls, lets go!" Pansy and Daphne grabbed Hinata and Kimi by the arm and dragged them off to their rooms.

"This'll certainly be an interesting night," Sasuke commented, as he watched the girls go.

* * *

Truer words were never spoken. 


	7. Party Time

**Description:** AU Naruto/HP Crossover. When Voldemort looks east for allies, the east decides to send guards for Harry Potter. What happens when Chakra meets magic? And what happens when someone that knows both comes into the picture?

**Disclaimer:** I'm putting this here and saying it once: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Naruto. Anything that comes from either series is not mine, including spells, characters, some bits of plotline I took from HBP, Jutsu, and anything else I'm missing that first appeared in either Naruto or the Harry Potter Book Series. Anything that looks to be new and different, however, IS mine, and should be treated accordingly.

**Disclaimer 2**: Like I said, this is completely AU. For the Naruto Fans, I took the characters right after Naruto went off for the Fifth and learned Rasegan (I butchered the spelling of that, I know) and I made them 16. Also, I decided that I want the Hogwarts Students to have robes in their house colors. There was another Fan Fic that did that (don't remember where) but I decided I liked it, so I'm tailoring the robes in the same factor. The other big one is that I'm ignoring what JK did with Blaise Zabini and playing with him on my own. There will be other small things I probably change, just keep in mind this is AU and go with it, K:) Also, in response to any questions about ships, I divulge none of them. :-D

* * *

**A/N:** Gaaah, sorry it's taken me a while to update. This is due to two factors:

It's exam time. It started last week, and it doesn't end until May 18th. . I hate exams oh so very much. Then again, most people do.

I did have something started for Chapter Seven, a scene involving Kimi and a situation she doesn't come out on top in, but I hated it. I know I'm already toeing the line of Mary Sue now, and while I'd originally designed the scene to make her LESS perfect-seeming, all it turned out doing was making her seem like some princess that needs to be saved all the time. She's not the best fighter in the universe (I'd put her at Sakura's level combat-wise) but, like Sakura, she can hold her own for the most part.

Also, I was pleased to see someone put me in their C2 for crossovers. It gave me a happy tingly feeling.

Son Kenshin – Thank you so much for that. I had a feeling that I was butchering the spelling, but I left it as it was until someone told me otherwise. As for why they're not showing off their ninja skills, they're undercover as wizards. If the bad guys picked up on Jutsu going around, they would alter their plans to cover for ninja presence. That's also why they're not wearing their forehead guards. But, like all good intentions of keeping things hidden, someone'll use them rather soon.

A note to everyone who worries about Kimi's perfection – It's just a mask, don't worry. She honestly thinks that if they see her faults they'll either send her home or just destroy her, as there's NO way she could take on everyone. (She's not quite Super Kimi) However, you'll find out there's a perfectly logical reason for why she knows magic. I can promise her family wasn't slaughtered, she's not an orphan that got dumped in England for a while, she didn't do something amazing like capture a wizard and force them to teach her. Nah, her past is kinda boring except for one particular event and a few sad ones.

Also, I want a vote: Should I do this as two stories, or should I do it as one story, but with a few scenes as one shots (like, for instance, the picnic with Kiba and Hermione)? Let me know, I'm starting to lean towards the second way, as that way I can quit trying to completely avoid Naruto and company. But if you guys just want the two sides of the coin, I can do it that way too.

That's about all I can think of, and it's been almost a page of just Author's Notes and stuff, so I think it's about time I started the chapter, eh?

Oh, one more quick note: Hermione's birthday is September 19th. Just in case anyone was wondering.

A/N2: Thanks to Raiyevern for that catch, it's fixed now.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Party Time**

All of the Gryffindor sixth years who were going decided to walk down in a group together before splitting off and going into the room in smaller groups. That way they would be doing their part in keeping a look out for professors before the party got into a full swing and the door became inaccessible. They wanted to ask Neville if he wanted to go, but when Harry, Naruto, and Kiba finally found him (using Akamaru to track him) they saw that he was busy tending to Green House One with Luna Lovegood. The shy looks over to her, and the faint blush on his cheeks made the boys grin at each other, clearly they shouldn't interrupt. They had tried talking to Ron, but he sealed the curtains shut with magic and apparently put a silencing spell inside his bed. So with a glance and a shrug, all of the boys got ready to go. Luckily for Naruto and Kiba, the Hokage had forseen the need to go to parties, so they had appropriate clothing packed for the occasion. Harry, who didn't have tons of muggle clothing, actually snuck everyone out to Hogsmeade with him so they could all pick out a few partying outfits for him. Another bonus to this is that Seamus managed to talk Harry into getting a pair of magical glasses instead of the muggle ones he had. They were unbreakable, couldn't be knocked off, and they could have spells put into them. They were also much thinner than Harry's current frames, and the lenses were more oval shaped.

Naruto's watch clicked to eight thirty just as the boys finally finished getting ready. Harry was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a T-Shirt for the muggle/wizard band Drop Kick Murphys. Harry was surprised to find out that they were actually wizards who played for both worlds, but as he loved their music from the moment he heard it, he didn't care. As usual, his hair remained untamed, by this point he'd given up on having neat hair, so just ran his fingers through it and was set. Naruto was wearing a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt with an orange button down shirt over it. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the buttons were undone. The shirt also very nicely hid the knives he brought with him, just in case. Kiba seemed very nervous. He was wearing the same outfit that he'd worn to the picnic, except he pushed up the arms of the sweater. Akamaru wouldn't be going in the party (he didn't like huge crowds, someone'd step on him) so he would be using the opportunity to explore the school for a bit. Once Dean and Seamus were finally ready, they trooped downstairs to wait for the girls in the common room.

They were soon rewarded for their wait. Lavander's brown hair was up in a nice twist, and she was clad in a pair of tight dark purple pants and a black halter top. Parvati was in a vinyl cat suit, a look that most people couldn't pull off, but she managed to do splendidly. Hermione, however, was wearing a pair of dark blue, boot cut flares and a pink tank top that went nicely with her skin. Naruto glanced over at Kiba and elbowed Harry so he wouldn't miss the stupefied grin on Kiba's face. Harry snickered, and the group was off.

* * *

"Why does it always take girls so long to get ready?" Draco complained. Out of the sixth year Slytherin boys, only Draco, Blaise, Sasuke, and Shino would be going to the party. 

"They want to make sure they look perfect for us," Blaise replied smugly. Draco looked over at Sasuke, who merely shrugged.

"How should I know?" he asked. Shino let out a bit of a snort. The boys were dressed a bit fancier than the Gryffindors were. Draco was in black slacks and a button down silver silk shirt. Blaise was in khaki pants with a red sweater and a t-shirt underneath. Sasuke was wearing an outfit similar to Draco's, except his shirt and pants were both black, bringing out the blue in his hair. Shino, however, wouldn't wear any of the party clothes packed for him. Nothing Blaise could say or do would make the Japanese boy wear something different than the normal white trench coat outfit he always wore at home. Sasuke knew why – Shino was fully loaded with his bugs, and he didn't want anyone seeing them.

"You guys don't have to look so bored you know," came a voice from the stairs. They all turned to see Pansy standing at the top with a bright grin on her face. Her dress was a spaghetti strap that was tighter on top than the bottom, and ended just above her knees. She was wearing a pair of strapped heels that matched, and the entire outfit (along with her nails) matched the burgundy in her hair, which was curled at the ends but otherwise left to fall free. Daphne followed after her. Her red hair was pulled into a bun with some tendrils of carefully curled hair falling out artistically. She was wearing a pair of black knee high boots, a short black skirt, and a very light green blouse.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the next girl. Hinata, who looked like she was nudged by Kimi a bit, was slowly walking down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of straight black slacks, flat shoes, and a lavender brocade top. The silk was a lighter purple, and it had what looked like small darker purple dragons embroidered in it. It was the first time Sasuke ever saw her looking like a girl, and he had to admit, it wasn't a bad look for her. Kimi was behind her. Her long hair was pulled out of her face into a braid, and she was wearing a pair of low riding dark blue jeans. Her top was a black tank top with a dark purple blouse over it. Blaise let out a wolf whistle at all of them, and as Kimi turned to say something, he saw a flash of what looked like a large, white scar on her shoulder. He couldn't really tell, as it was covered up by the blouse. It was put out of his mind for a moment though, as the group donned their Slytherin robes and walked up to the Room of Requirement.

When they got there, they saw a few students acting as look outs for professors. All was clear, so they slipped into the door. The room resembled a coat room. Sasuke saw Draco and Pansy slipping out of their robes, so he assumed this was where the first rule took effect. He made some knives were tucked into his outfit and securely hidden before slipping off his robe and putting it on a hanger that appeared in front of him. Next to him, he saw Blaise put the tip of his wand onto the tag hanging from it, and Sasuke did the same. The tag flashed and his robe disappeared.

"It's so we get our own robes back later," Blaise explained. The ninja all nodded, and another door appeared in front of them. As they walked through it, Sasuke felt a small tingling sensation.

"Did you feel that?" he whispered to Kimi.

"I think it was that charm they told us about," she whispered back.

"Sasuke! Kimi!"

Sasuke looked around the room for the source of the call. The room was dark, with some strobe lights along with other colored lights. In short, it looked like a club that he'd seen traveling once. The dance floor took up most of the middle of the room. Around it were a bunch of different sized tables. In one corner there was what looked like a counter, and as Sasuke watched, he saw food appearing as people went over to it. In the opposite corner from the food was what looked like a bar, which didn't seem to be tended by anyone, but was making drinks nonetheless. Finally, as the voice called to him again, he looked over and saw Lee and TenTen making their way over to their group.

"Glad you guys could make it," TenTen said with a grin. "Have you seen Sakura or Ino yet?"

"We just got here," Kimi replied. Lee, however, was staring at Hinata with a gobsmacked look on his face.

"Hinata? Is that you?" he asked, clearly stunned. Hinata blushed a bit and nodded. The music was winding up, and people were out on the floor. Draco bent over for a second, picked what looked like a purple poof ball up, and walked off in the direction of the dance floor.

"Erm, um…do you want to dance?" asked Lee. Hinata's eyes widened, but she slowly nodded. Lee's face broke out into a grin as he led the shy girl onto the floor. Shino didn't say anything, but disappeared into the crowd somewhere. TenTen laughed, and was about to say something when Blaise asked her to dance. She agreed, so the two of them followed Lee and Hinata, leaving Sasuke alone with the other three girls.

"Oh, that's Davies from Ravenclaw. He owes me a dance from last time," With that said, Pansy was off, Daphne following her slowly, a bit bemused. Kimi looked over at Sasuke, and looked back out onto the floor.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked.

"Might as well. Don't know how though," Sasuke replied with a shrug. Kimi meanwhile smirked.

"Neither do I. Lets go dance over by Lee though, he should make us look good," she replied. Sasuke looked over and couldn't help laughing. The sight of Hinata timidly swaying to the music and Lee jumping around like a maniac was too funny. Even Shino would've laughed at the sight of it.

They didn't dance close, pressing their bodies up against each other like some of the couples on the floor were doing. There was a good few inches between them, though they were holding hands. Sasuke was trying to imitate a couple who were dancing in a sort of Swing like way, spinning Kimi and himself around. They failed miserably though, but it was fine. After all, Kimi told a disappointed Sasuke, it's a party, they're not required to dance well, just have fun.

* * *

The sixth year Gryffindors arrived at the party, and after checking their robes entered the room. The first thing Ino saw was Sasuke trying to spin Kimi around in a dance on the dance floor. She scowled and grabbed Naruto by the arm. 

"Naruto, come dance with me."

"Yes ma'am," Naruto replied. She grabbed his arm and dragged him off, with Naruto shooting a look that clearly said "Help me!" behind him, much to everyone else's amusement. A new song started, and just as Ino was getting close to Sasuke and Kimi, Naruto expertly spun her around and caught her before she fell.

"You want to dance," he said, "so let's dance." Ino looked like she was about to protest, but Naruto spun her out again, before pulling her close. She didn't know the dance, but he seemed to as he spun her away again and swayed to the music. Ino's eyes were wide, she never knew Naruto could dance!

"I never knew you could dance," she commented. The dancing was going even better now, since she was picking up the steps to it quickly.

"You don't know a lot of things about me," Naruto replied. Ino felt a small clenching of guilt in her stomach. She never did try to get to know Naruto, he was always just a mean to get to Sasuke.

"That…that's true," she stammered. Unbeknownst to her, the current song ended, and a new, livelier one picked up. They both altered their dancing to fit the new tune, but didn't stop.

"I get used to it. All the girls obsess over Sasuke, who would notice me next to him?" asked Naruto a bit bitterly. Ino was speechless. She knew that Naruto was powerful, but it never occurred to her to think of how her actions affected him. They danced in silence after that, and when the song ended, Naruto brought her close so he could whisper into her ear, his cheek lightly brushing up against hers.

"Thanks for the dance, Ino-chan." With that said, he left her on the dance floor to go rescue Hinata from Lee's dancing. Ino stood there in shock for about a minute, cheeks flushed, and her hand lightly touching the tingling spot on her cheek where Naruto brushed up against her before walking over to the bar to get a drink. She was in a bit of a daze. When she got her drink, she sat down at an empty table to sip at it. Sakura walked over and sat down next to her.

"Naruto looks like a good dancer," she said.

"He is," Ino agreed.

"Are you alright Ino?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"I just have some thinking to do," Ino replied, as if a bit lost. Sakura nodded before heading back to the dance floor. She tapped Kimi on the shoulder, and said something, and with an exaggerated curtsy, Kimi stepped away from Sasuke, making Sakura and Sasuke laugh. Sasuke took Sakura up in his arms and clearly was listening as after the first few steps Sakura started teaching him how to dance a bit. The music slowed down some, and Hinata escaped the group, walking over to the food counter. Naruto looked a little lost until Kimi tapped him on the shoulder, and he swept her into the slower dance. Ino's eyes narrowed a bit, though she was amused at Kimi's clear inability to sway with the beat of the song. The amusement quickly turned into a hot stab of irritation when Naruto grabbed Kimi by the waist and pulled her close.

"What is wrong with me?" Ino whispered, downing her drink and ordering another. This fire whisky stuff was pretty good.

* * *

"See, you're not that bad Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as Sasuke finally managed to step with the beat. 

"Not as good as Naruto," Sasuke grumbled.

"Sasuke, just because Naruto's a better dancer than you doesn't mean you should keep moping over it all the time. So Naruto's better at something? Big deal. You're better than him at a lot of things, but he doesn't go around moping about all of them. And you shouldn't either," Sakura snapped. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, and he didn't know what to say. She never snapped at him, and he realized this was the first time she didn't call him 'Sasuke-kun'.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Sakura said after a minute or two of silence.

"No, you're right. Don't apologize for telling the truth, even if you know I probably don't want to hear it," Sasuke replied, summoning a smile. Sakura was right, he supposed.

"At least you're better at dancing than Kimi seems to be," Sakura said with a chuckle. Sasuke followed her eyes to hear and see what was going on.

"You weren't kidding when you said you couldn't dance," Naruto was saying. Kimi was chuckling about it.

"Two left feet, at your service," she replied cheekily.

"Come here. I think I'd rather have you stand on my feet than step on them." Kimi laughed as Naruto pulled her close and made her stand on his feet for the rest of the song.

"Funny, I thought she'd be good at dancing. She's good at everything else," Sakura said.

"No she's not. She just wants people to think she is," Sasuke replied. Sakura looked at him for a second before nodding in agreement just as the song ended.

"Thanks for the dance lessons, Sakura," Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and looked down, and just as Sasuke was about to wander off, said something.

"Sasuke-kun? Do you think we could have another dance tonight?" she asked. Sasuke looked back at her, and saw that while her cheeks were pink she was looking right into his eyes. It was certainly an improvement.

"Sure," he shrugged. Sakura's face lit up in a smile, before she walked over to Naruto and offered to switch places with Kimi again, much to Naruto's apparent relief.

* * *

Hermione was having the time of her life. Kiba was a great date. He could dance reasonably well, he was fun to talk to, and he genuinely liked her for who she was. It wasn't something she got all that often, but she didn't care. With him she wasn't Hermione the Book Worm, Hermione the Prefect, or even Hermione, member of the Golden Trio. No, she was just a soon to be seventeen year old girl who was having the time of her life. Kiba didn't even sulk when Harry stopped by for a dance. Instead, he merely walked a few steps before being stopped by Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister.. Hermione was pleased to note the distance he kept between the two of them, despite her attempts to close it. 

"How are you doing, Hermione?" Harry asked. She smiled at him, touched by his genuine concern.

"I'm doing great. Thank you so much for the letter," she said with a grin.

"Don't thank me for telling the truth," Harry replied. Hermione looked like she was going to say something, but her eyes widened. Harry turned his head to see what she was looking at, and stopped dancing for a second in shock. There, behind them, dancing so close you couldn't tell where one body stopped and the next began was Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. After the song ended the two of them left the dance floor, grabbed drinks at the bar, and went to sit down at a table. Harry walked over, Hermione following him.

Ginny and Draco were happily chatting about Quiddich when the two got close enough to hear them.

"Having a good time, Ginny?" asked Harry. Ginny's eyes flew wide, she paled and spun in her seat to face him. Harry's face was blank, but Hermione could almost see the struggle going on in his head. She had a similar one of her own. Malfoy was always a jerk to everyone, but tonight he seemed…different. More normal if anything.

"Um, hi Harry. Hermione," Ginny stammered.

"Potter, Granger," Draco said with a nod. His tone was wary, yet it didn't hold any of the malice that it normally did.

"Never knew you and Draco were an item," Harry said slowly. Draco's eyes narrowed, but the lack of hostility in Harry's tone was disarming.

"You've never been to a party, you wouldn't," Ginny replied.

"Ron will kill you if he finds out," Harry said in a pained tone of voice.

"What about you, Potter?" Draco spoke up. "What are you going to do, now that you know?"

"Me?" Harry looked over at Malfoy, "Don't you hurt her, Malfoy, and that's a warning. I won't even be able to get to you, except to curse what's left after Ginny's done. And I promise you it won't be much." Ginny squealed in happiness and hugged Harry.

"Thank you thank you! I didn't think you'd take it so well!"

"Well, Harry has a point, it's your life. Just promise that if he goes bad on you, and it's over your head, you'll ask us for help," Hermione said. Ginny grinned and nodded. Harry still looked pained though.

"What about Ron though? He's my best mate, if I don't tell him, he won't speak to me again," Harry moaned.

"Harry, please don't, he'd fly off the handle," Ginny begged. Hermione's eyes lit up though.

"Harry! You can't tell him," she said.

"Right. Because if I do he'll kill Malfoy and Ginny. And if I don't, he'll kill me, Malfoy, and Ginny," Harry replied.

"No, Harry. The charm, remember? Ron's not at the party, and what goes on in here –"

"-stays in here," Harry finished with her. "That's brilliant Hermione, now he can only be mad at me for a few days instead of years." Ginny and Hermione grinned, and Hermione left to go back and dance another round with Kiba. Harry made to go over to get something to eat, when he felt a hand touch his arm.

"Potter?" Harry looked over to see Draco looking at him.

"Yeah, Malfoy?" he asked.

"Thanks."

"Don't hurt her," Harry said, this time without any threat in his voice.

"I won't Potter," Draco replied, and for the first time, Harry heard emotion in the Slytherin's tone. That, more than anything, made him believe the blonde boy.

"Then don't mention it Malfoy." With that said, Harry walked off into the crowd, leaving Draco and a considerably happier Ginny alone.

* * *

Daphne was leaning against the wall near the bar when she saw someone else do the same. Shrugging, she wandered over, and was shocked to see that the person was none other than Harry Potter. A very good looking Harry Potter, she amended, allowing her eyes to travel over his frame before saying something. 

"You look bored," she said.

"Yeah. I didn't exactly come with a date, and it looks like just about everyone's paired up for the night," Harry replied. "I'm Harry, you're Daphne, right?" Daphne's eyes widened a bit, she didn't think he would know who she was.

"Yeah, you're in all of my classes with me," she replied. "I never knew you noticed."

Harry looked over at her and smirked a bit.

"How could I not?" he asked. Daphne felt herself grin, and blush just a little. She was so distracted, she wasn't prepared for the next question.

"Do you want to dance?" Harry asked. Daphne stared at him for a moment, before nodding.

* * *

Harry was a good dancer, Daphne decided later as he went to get them a drink. It had been two hours since they'd started to dance, and the two of them talked non stop. He was a lot different than she thought he was, she had to admit it. Who knows, if he had the guts to try for it, he might even be datable.

* * *

"Hey, Ino, the party's ending so we're heading back up to the tower," Naruto called. Ino hadn't moved from the table much for a while, and Naruto saw what looked like a bunch of glasses next to her. 

"Naruto! Wanna dance?" Ino slurred in Japanese. She got up, took a few steps towards him, before slipping. Naruto quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ino! What have you been drinking?" Naruto asked in their language, wrinkling his nose.

"Firewhisky. Good stuff, dunno why they don't have it in Japan," she replied. "S'better than sake."

"Woah there. Come on, Ino, lets get you back to your room," Naruto replied.

"But I wanna dance," she protested.

"How about we dance once you're feeling better," Naruto replied. Ino was having problems walking, so he picked her up and carried her to the coat room. Their robes appeared, and Naruto grabbed them before carrying her to the tower, stopping once so she could run into the girls' bathroom and throw up. Naruto ran in with her, and held her hair out of the way since he didn't know what else to really do. Luckily they didn't run into anyone who would get them in trouble, and by the time Naruto got her into the tower, she was fast asleep.

"I'll just set her down here for now, and I'll stay until she wakes up," Naruto muttered to himself. He sat down on the couch and laid her next to him. She snuggled up against him in her sleep, her head on his lap. Naruto picked up their robes and draped them across her like a blanket before falling asleep himself.

* * *

All and all, the party was a success. Everyone came out happy (except possibly Ino, depending on how you look at it) and there weren't any attacks. 

Pity that was going to change.


	8. How did you do that?

**Description:** AU Naruto/HP Crossover. When Voldemort looks east for allies, the east decides to send guards for Harry Potter. What happens when Chakra meets magic? And what happens when someone that knows both comes into the picture?

**Disclaimer:** I'm putting this here and saying it once: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Naruto. Anything that comes from either series is not mine, including spells, characters, some bits of plotline I took from HBP, Jutsu, and anything else I'm missing that first appeared in either Naruto or the Harry Potter Book Series. Anything that looks to be new and different, however, IS mine, and should be treated accordingly.

**Disclaimer 2**: Like I said, this is completely AU. For the Naruto Fans, I took the characters right after Naruto went off for the Fifth and learned Rasegan (I butchered the spelling of that, I know) and I made them 16. Also, I decided that I want the Hogwarts Students to have robes in their house colors. There was another Fan Fic that did that (don't remember where) but I decided I liked it, so I'm tailoring the robes in the same factor. The other big one is that I'm ignoring what JK did with Blaise Zabini and playing with him on my own. There will be other small things I probably change, just keep in mind this is AU and go with it, K:) Also, in response to any questions about ships, I divulge none of them. :-D

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I seem to find myself unable to stop with this story at the moment. I, of course, blame all of you. The current stats of this story stand at 2 C2 Groups, 21 people have this as a Favorite, and 27 people have it on alert, plus 21 reviews and over 3000 total hits. I know some stories probably have a lot more, but it's enough to keep me wanting to keep on typing. There's going to be a bit of time jumping in this chapter, as I want to start with the morning after the party and Ino's reactions, but then I want to move on. I want to hit Halloween soon, and with try outs, Hermione's birthday, and a little bit of action in general, there's so much to get done. And I hope to get a bunch of it, if not all of it, done in this chapter.

I say 'I Hope' because I write out these Authors Notes before I actually start on the chapter itself. So yeah. Who's up for Chapter Eight?

* * *

**Chapter Eight: How did you do that?**

Ino was in that world between sleep and awake when she heard a click and saw a flash. She didn't want to move, she was so comfortable and warm. The next thing her tired mind registered was a soft breathing.

She opened her eyes.

She wasn't in her dorm room, like she expected. Instead, she was in the common room, lying on a couch, apparently using two sets of robes as a blanket. But then what was her pillow?

She finally sat up, despite not wanting to, and saw Naruto, still wearing the clothes from last night, sitting right where her head had rested a moment ago. Memories crashed into her head, memories of a dance, a few hot stabs of jealousy, a lot of fire whisky, Naruto finding her drunk and not taking advantage, but instead carrying her first to a bathroom and then apparently here. Her cheeks burned as she realized she was covered in his robe as well as hers, and she sat up too fast, irritating her head. That's when Naruto decided to wake up. Ino cried out and fell off the couch.

"Ino? You OK?" Naruto asked, still apparently sleepy, yet concerned nonetheless.

Ino didn't answer; she snatched the robes and ran towards the girls dormitories.

"Ino?" Naruto called, now confused.

"Erm, um…" Ino stopped, two steps up the stairs.

"Um?" Naruto looked very confused, though his cheeks were a little red too.

"Um…thanks. For last night," she mumbled. She winced, her head was absolutely killing her.

"It wasn't a problem…" Naruto's voice trailed away as Ino dashed up the stairs.

"You might want to get changed, mate." Naruto turned around to see an amused Seamus standing behind him.

"Seamus? Why are girls so hard to understand?" Naruto asked. Seamus laughed as the boys went upstairs.

* * *

"Harry, you know we should do it," Kiba was saying. It had been two days since the party, and it was the first chance Kiba had to talk to Harry without both Ron and Hermione near him. Ron was out at the Quiddich pitch practicing, as Harry was holding try outs for the house team the next weekend. Hermione was off somewhere memorizing Juliet's part to Romeo and Juliet. 

"I just snuck to Hogsmeade though; we could've picked up everything last time. Besides, we've never had a party for her," Harry said. He was trying to finish work on his Herbology essay, and Kiba wasn't helping.

"But that means she's past due. Come on, she deserves it, at least let me borrow the cloak if you won't come and help," Kiba begged. Harry stopped writing for a second and thought about it. She had always been there for him. And he had been spending more time with Ron, since he was alone and Hermione had Kiba. It really wasn't a bad idea…

Plus he felt a nudge at his leg, and when he looked down he almost burst out laughing. There, with the cutest, saddest look on his face, was Akamaru.

"Get Naruto to distract Ron, wait until I'm done with my essay, and we'll start planning," Harry finally said.

Kiba let out a jubilant whoop and ran up to the dorm room to find Naruto, leaving a chuckling Harry to finish his essay on the care of asphodel.

* * *

The evening of Friday, September 16th was an unusually warm one. Sasuke, however, wasn't pleased to be outside as a part of it. In fact, he would rather that he was very far away from it. It wasn't the company, as he was with Kimi, oh no. It was the fact that they had just gotten finished taking care of the Venomous Tentacula for the evening, harvesting some of its venom and feeding it. Professor Sprout had split the sixth year NEWT Herbology class into pairs, and assigned them each nights to take care of the dangerous, biting plant. 

"I hate that plant." Sasuke declared as the two ninja left the greenhouse.

"Just because it bit you that one time," Kimi said with a snicker.

"Twice. It bit me twice. And I'm not allowed to burn it," Sasuke grumbled.

"You know, I've been bit by it a few times, and I don't hate it," Kimi replied.

"You didn't get bit in the bu-"

Where exactly Sasuke was bit remained unknown, however, as his complaint was cut off by the sound of a scream.

* * *

"It's a great night outside, don't you think Hermione?" asked Kiba. Hermione smiled at the boy, he was cute when he was all nervous like this. Kiba had dragged her away from her book that night, and now she was happy that he did. Ron kept shooting glares at the two of them, and poor Harry had gotten so frustrated with his two friends not speaking that he stomped off to the library, followed shortly by an irritated Ino. 

"It's absolutely gorgeous Kiba. Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione answered. Kiba stopped walking. Akamaru was chasing something in the grass, and Hermione couldn't help but notice how beautiful the place they were was. It was dusk, so the orange color from the setting sun was reflecting off the water of the lake. The Forbidden Forest was behind them.

Kiba looked at her and his mouth went dry. The sun reflecting off her brown hair and casting shadows on her face painted an absolutely gorgeous picture. So gorgeous, in fact, that he didn't even notice the clicking sound coming from behind him.

"Er…Hermione? You like being friends with me, right?" asked Kiba, clearly shuffling his feet nervously.

"Well, of course. Why would you think otherwise?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Doyouwanttobemorethanjustfriendswithme?"

"Kiba, I didn't quite catch that," Hermione said, even more confused.

Kiba sighed and took a deep breath before beginning to repeat himself.

"Do you want to be more than just friends with me?" he asked. Hermione's eyes were wide, a smile on her face. Before she said anything though, her eyes widened and her face paled, before she let out a scream.

"I think she'd rather be friends with us."

Kiba spun around to see two people in long dark robes with a red design on them that were wearing wide brimmed straw hats. Akamaru jumped next to Kiba and started growling. Kiba grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her directly behind him.

"I think not," Kiba growled. He picked up Akamaru and fed him a few food pills before popping some into his own mouth. Akamaru grew and turned red before stepping in front of Hermione with a growl.

"Aw, you're going to fight me?" the other man cooed.

"If you don't get away from us, we'll take you. Right, Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked in assent.

"I'll take him Itachi." The man to the left said before taking off his hat and tossing off his robes. He had spiky short gray hair and a blue-gray tinged skin tone. Hermione whimpered, staring at the three slits in each cheek bone that resembled gills. His eyes were cruel, and on his forehead he wore a dark blue band with a silver plate on it. The silver plate had what looked like four small, squiggly lines engraved in it, but was also broken right down the middle. He heaved out a huge blade and grinned at Kiba in a sadistic way.

"Just don't play too long Kisame," the shorter one replied in a tone that suggested he was bored.

"Like he'll last," Kisame snorted, before jumping to the left. A knife was stuck in a tree right where his head was not two seconds ago.

"We'll see who lasts. Akamaru, protect Hermione," Kiba ordered. Akamaru whined but moved to do as he said.

"Kiba, what's going on?" Hermione asked, voice quivering.

"We're here to kidnap you to get at your little Harry. We're ordered to kill him," the shorter one, Itachi replied.

"Over my dead body!" Kiba yelled.

"If that's what you want," Itachi said with a nod. At that moment Kiba launched himself at the smaller man, only to be blocked by Kisame's sword.

"I'm your opponent, dog boy."

And so the fight began. Kiba leapt at Kisame, aiming to take out his arm and make him drop the sword. Kisame spun around and slashed at Kiba. Kiba tried to dodge, but the blade shaved a bit off his arm, and seemed to take more than just flesh.

"My sword shaves you chakra just as well as it shaves your skin. Sure you don't want to run home, tail between your legs?" Kisame taunted. Kiba let loose another growl and jumped at him again.

Hermione stared in shock at the fight. The information she just learned hadn't sunk into her head yet, but she could tell that Kiba was losing. He could dodge most of this Kisame's attacks, but he couldn't do all that much damage on his own.

"While they're busy, I'll be taking you, Hermione Granger. Please come with me peacefully, so I don't have to bother hurting you," Itachi said.

"NO!" Hermione yelled, before picking up a rock and throwing it at him. Itachi easily dodged the rock, and made to grab her, only to be intercepted by Akamaru.

"Please. A dog as my opponent? I should be insulted," Itachi said.

"The dog is not your opponent, Itachi."

* * *

As soon as they heard Hermione scream Sasuke and Kimi ran towards the sound. They arrived just in time to see Kiba battling with Kisame, and Itachi walking towards Hermione. A hate like Kimi had never seen flared in Sasuke's eyes as he called out to his brother. 

"The dog is not your opponent, Itachi."

"Sasuke. You as my opponent would be more insulting than the dog," Itachi replied. In a flash too quickly for Hermione to catch, Sasuke and Kimi were in front of her. Sasuke was holding six knives, three in each fist, and had his arms crossed in front of him. Kimi was next to him, wand in one hand, a knife identical to Sasuke's in the other.

"Akamaru, I have Kimi with me now. Go help Kiba," Hermione said. Akamaru looked at Kimi who nodded.

"I won't leave this spot," she said. Akamaru yipped and moved to go help his partner, who was losing badly without him. Kisame spun his blade at him and got a direct hit, knocking the wind out of the younger ninja. Kiba went down, gasping for air and in pain as the blade shaved into him and drained more chakra.

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba. Can't you feel your chakra draining? No? Well then I suppose I should finish this," Kisame sneered. Kiba glared at him, and watched as the blade swung through the air, getting ready to slice him one last time. He was trying to will his hand to move towards his pocket where he kept his soldier pills. The sword sliced down towards him, until at the last second it was jerked to the side. Kiba managed to move his arm and grab a pill just as Akamaru landed in front of him. A glance towards Hermione told him that she was being guarded by Kimi, so he popped the pill into his mouth, and started his hand seals.

"NOW we can play," he growled with a grin. "Gujyuu Ninpou Shijayaju no Jutsu!"

"Aww, you and the little dog will be working together now? How precious," Kisame sneered. Kiba answered by giving Akamaru the signal for double fang destroyer.

Next to them, Sasuke's hand was glowing blue with his chidori jutsu. While the fight between him and his brother was going better than it did four years ago, he was still clearly on the losing side. Though he was getting hurt, part of him was grateful that Kimi was staying out of it and guarding Hermione. After all, this was his vengeance. His fight.

"Poor little brother. Still can't hate me enough, can you?" Itachi taunted. While he was doing that, Sasuke feinted, as if to go at him with a kick. Itachi dodged, and Sasuke feinted again. Itachi dodged again, and this time Sasuke hit him with the chidori. Itachi dodged some of it, but there was a slice in his side, and blood started to flow. When Itachi landed and looked into Sasuke's hate filled eyes, this time he looked serious.

"I'm done playing now Sasuke. You like your vengeance? How about I give you a forty-eight hour reminder as to why you need to be so vengeful."

Sasuke found himself staring into his brother's eyes. Next thing he knew, he was a small child, running down the street, going home.

_No. Not again! NOT AGAIN!_

Sasuke screamed.

* * *

"One more time is all we have Akamaru," Kiba whispered. He and his dog were both tired. They hadn't managed to do more than nick their opponent, and it looked like Kisame was getting ready to finish it for real this time. 

"Hermione, run," Kiba said as he began to black out. His biggest regret was that the last thing he would see is that weird shark scale sword descending on him.

"STUPEFY!"

* * *

As soon as Sasuke started screaming, Kimi was done. She looked over at Hermione and the two females nodded: It was time for back up. Hermione turned towards Kiba and Kisame, and Kimi stared directly into Sasuke's eyes. 

"I hope this works," she muttered to herself. In theory it would, but until that moment she'd never had a chance to try it out.

"LEGILIMENS!" she cried out, pointing her wand at Sasuke.

* * *

"STUPEFY!" Hermione pointed her wand at that Kisame fellow, and dropped him from behind. She then ran over to Kiba and Akamaru. Kneeling next to the pair, she started employing every healing charm she could think of to start getting them patched up. After an enervate spell, Kiba woke up and groggily looked at her. 

"Am I dead?" he asked. Hermione let out a laugh and the tears started to fall down her face.

"I'd certainly say so," she replied.

"And Kisame?"

"Stunned. Enervate." A wave of her wand and Akamaru was awake too. Kiba picked up the dog and gathered him to his chest.

"What about Itachi?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. He said something about forty eight hours of reminding Sasuke why he needs to seek vengeance, and started staring at him. Sasuke screamed, and Kimi used Legilimency. Sasuke stopped screaming, but they haven't moved since."

'That's not good. Itachi is making Sasuke relive his worst memory again and again, and he's making it seem like it lasts two days. What's Legilimency?" Kiba asked, looking worriedly towards the group. It should have been done by now if it went normally.

"It's almost like mind reading. I don't know what effect it will have if Itachi's already messing with his mind though." Hermione had just finished her sentence when finally, someone moved.

* * *

Kimi found herself in a black and white world. Looking down at herself, she saw that she was still in color. 

"Let's see how well this works," she said in an echoey voice. Her theory was that Itachi's jutsu completely took over Sasuke's mind. Because it completely took his mind over, she reasoned that if she tried to use an ability that would affect his thoughts and memories, i.e. his mind, she would be pulled into the jutsu instead. Now all that remained was to see if she could affect Itachi's trap. If she could, then everything should be fine. If she couldn't, she would be stuck watching Sasuke's family die over and over again. Cocking her head to the side, she heard a small boy crying.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered. She ran over towards a black and white building, and found the boy crying inside.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled. Kimi ran over to the boy and tried to pick him up, turn him away from the sight of his slaughtered family. Most unfortunately, her arms went right through him.

"Damn it," she muttered. "Come on Kimi, concentrate. Concentrate…relax…ocean waves crashing, float on the ocean waves…"

Kimi continued muttering this to herself, trying to clear her mind so she would have more control, and every few lines trying to touch the small child. He faded in and out three more times before she managed to catch him when he ran through the door and lifted him up. Quickly Kimi suppressed a feeling of triumph as she lifted up the boy and looked Sasuke in the eye.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to see this?" she asked.

"No," Sasuke whimpered.

"Then you don't have to." She started to walk out, but was interrupted by a cry of rage. She spun around to see an irate Itachi standing behind her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he howled. The image around them shimmered as Itachi's anger started getting in the way of the calm he needed to maintain the illusion.

"Taking Sasuke-kun away from this memory," Kimi replied coolly. "What are you doing here?"

"I KILLED YOU! I'VE BEEN HUNTING DOWN THAT NECKLACE FOR YEARS NOW!" Itachi screamed. Kimi could feel him reasserting himself, and she knew that if she didn't find a way to enrage him quickly, he would still be able to run the illusion, and even if it didn't affect Sasuke as much with her there, it would still be terribly draining on her.

"I don't have your necklace," Kimi scoffed. That was when an idea formed. Quickly she undid the top bit of Sasuke's shirt, and revealed what was against his chest. There was a necklace. It was made up of several circles linked with golden chains. The red circles were actually the design of the Sharingan, the brothers' family blood line. It was also the necklace that symbolized the leader of the Uchiha clan.

"What's that then?" Itachi asked, a deadly ring to his voice.

"That's the present I got for Sasuke for his birthday back in June," Kimi replied calmly. Inside her head though, she was starting to slip. No matter how calm she was, the last time she did this to Itachi…

"He has no right to that necklace," Itachi said.

"You're just a weak murderer. Couldn't even get it the right way, you just had to kill everyone to show off this so called power of yours. Sasuke-kun is working to better your clan and make it great again. You did the opposite. You have no right to wear it," Kimi taunted.

Itachi let loose a cry of rage, and Kimi's eyes widened in fear. The small, trembling boy slid through her hands as the fear broke her calm barrier, and fell back to the floor.

Luckily for her, the illusion wasn't maintained for more than a moment as a rage broke through Itachi's own barrier. Kimi suddenly found herself, Sasuke, and Itachi outside again. She swayed on her feet, trying not to collapse as Itachi stormed over to her. One back hand later, and that resolve was gone, she was on the ground barely able to move. Her body was physically fine, disregarding the hit, but her mind was totally exhausted.

"I thought I taught you this lesson once, apparently I didn't teach it well enough," Itachi growled. Kimi closed her eyes, accepting her death with regret, when instead of dying she heard a howl of pain. Opening her eyes, she saw Itachi pull a knife out of his arm, and glare hatefully at his little brother.

"We're not finished yet Itachi," he growled, striding over. Itachi's eyes took in the situation, and seeing his team mate stunned, decided that retreating would be the better option.

"For now we are. Next time, I will kill you both." With that said, Itachi grabbed his partner and was gone.

"Are you guys alright?" Kimi turned her head to see Hermione, Kiba, and Akamaru making their way over to the two of them, but roughly found her head jerked back towards Sasuke. Kimi recoiled visibly when she saw his eyes, they were dancing with hate and madness.

"How did you do that?"

* * *

**A/N:** Stay tuned for Chapter Nine, where we get to find out about Kimi's past, why she knows magic, and what her ulterior motive was for inviting herself along on this mission was! And don't start with the "OMG SHES TOO POWERFUL" stuff, because I'm telling you right now that while a ninja couldn't have done what she did (at least not likely) Snape, Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Voldemort, and other various witches and wizards out there could have. For the hint as to why, check out the spell she used. (And that's a pretty big hint) 

Oh, and there's a birthday party. Depending on what I have for time tomorrow I may end up doing this then, but otherwise I have a super busy week, so it might take a little while to update.


	9. Kimi's Past

**Description:** AU Naruto/HP Crossover. When Voldemort looks east for allies, the east decides to send guards for Harry Potter. What happens when Chakra meets magic? And what happens when someone that knows both comes into the picture?

**Disclaimer:** I'm putting this here and saying it once: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Naruto. Anything that comes from either series is not mine, including spells, characters, some bits of plotline I took from HBP, Jutsu, and anything else I'm missing that first appeared in either Naruto or the Harry Potter Book Series. Anything that looks to be new and different, however, IS mine, and should be treated accordingly.

**Disclaimer 2**: Like I said, this is completely AU. For the Naruto Fans, I took the characters right after Naruto went off for the Fifth and learned Rasegan (I butchered the spelling of that, I know) and I made them 16. Also, I decided that I want the Hogwarts Students to have robes in their house colors. There was another Fan Fic that did that (don't remember where) but I decided I liked it, so I'm tailoring the robes in the same factor. The other big one is that I'm ignoring what JK did with Blaise Zabini and playing with him on my own. There will be other small things I probably change, just keep in mind this is AU and go with it, K:) Also, in response to any questions about ships, I divulge none of them. :-D

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again. My apologies for not updating sooner, but the fic suffered from two serious diseases. Exam-itis and Reset-itis. What are these two diseases you ask?

Exam-itis: A condition that afflicts a fan fic when the author is busy with exams. It is most severe when said author is busy with exams in subjects they aren't particularly good at (i.e. CHEMISTRY).

Reset-itis: A condition that afflicts a fan fic when an author's computer is reset on them, wherein the resetter didn't bother to see if said author had a text file up, and therefore erased the first five pages or so of said fanfic. The condition is especially harmful when the fanfic is suffering from Exam-itis , which means the author doesn't have time to retype said five pages or so.

A few answers from the reviews:

In case anyone cares, I didn't even notice Kimi meant 'she who is without equal' until it was mentioned in a review – it was mostly a Japanese name I liked that I could easily spell. Maybe I should check meanings first.

As for Naruto and Sasuke not hanging out much, it's more of a Naruto is in Gryffindor and Sasuke is in Slytherin thing. You tend to spend most of your time with your housemates in Hogwarts, and Slytherins and Gryffindors don't exactly get along all that well in general. Doesn't mean there are not a few Slytherin/Gryffindor relationships out there, but on a general basis they hate each other, and said relationships and friendships are kept quiet.

Another note: I've decided to just keep both stories together and do several scenes, such as Kiba and Hermione's picnic and Hermione's birthday party as separate one shots if people want to read them. So review and let me know, alright?

That's it for now. On to Chapter Nine, the long awaited chapter of Kimi's past.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Kimi's Past**

"How did you do that?" Sasuke bellowed again when Kimi didn't answer him. Kimi didn't move from her position on the ground, except to shift to a slightly more comfortable position for her head.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm tired and I have a headache. Let me sleep," Kimi mumbled before closing her eyes and starting to drift off.

"HOW? How did you pull me out of that illusion? How did you enrage him? How did you get the necklace? HOW?" Sasuke yelled. He reached down and shoved Kimi to the side, putting her on her back and making her look up at him. Her eyes were tired, but they had darkened to a darker lavender in irritation.

"Damn it Sasuke, let me SLEEP," Kimi snapped back. Sasuke reached down to her shoulders, grabbed them, and started shaking her.

Kimi, if you don't quit messing around and tell me, so help me I'll –"

"STUPIFY!"

Sasuke fell over on top of Kimi, who, true to her word, immediately fell asleep. Kiba looked over at Hermione, who was still pointing her wand at Sasuke.

"I…I thought he'd hurt her," Hermione explained, her voice shaking.

"It's OK, so did I," Kiba confessed.

"What's going on? Who were those men? Why do they want Harry? And why did you fight them like that? Why didn't you just take out your wand?" Hermione asked.

Kiba sighed. It looked like their cover was blown, and it wasn't even a month into the school year.

"You have to promise not to say anything Hermione," he said seriously. "Not to Harry, Ron, Ginny, ANYONE. Do you promise?"

"So long as you aren't here to hurt Harry…" Hermione trailed off.

"I promise we're not here to hurt Harry," Kiba replied gently.

"Then tell me. I promise."

"We aren't wizards, we are ninja. We use magic in a different way than you guys do, but ask Kimi later because she knows the specifics and I really don't. Anyway, there's an organization of nine very powerful, very evil ninja called the Akatsuki. They made a deal with your Lord Voldemort. Basically they've both been having problems with their respective quests to destroy their worlds. Voldemort agreed to send some Death Eaters to Japan to help them take us out, if they did him a favor in return," Kiba said.

"Kill Harry," Hermione replied, her face white.

"Uhhuh. Well, we don't want that, so we're here to protect him," Kiba finished up.

"Oh. I see. Well…um…are you only friends with us to protect him?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"We were ordered to blend in as best as we could, but I didn't need to," Kiba said quietly. "I just kinda fell for you." He realized what he said and turned bright red, looking away from her.

"Kiba?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"About that question earlier? About being more than just friends? Yes."

"Yes what?" Kiba looked at her, confused. Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Yes, I want to be more than just friends with you," she replied. Kiba let out a whoop and jumped in the air. Or, he tried to, but being injured caused him to instead fall on the ground groaning in pain. Hermione immediately leapt over next to him and started muttering and waving her wand. Some of his injuries started glowing a blue color before closing up.

"That's the best I can do, we need to get you to the hospital wing. But first, let me heal up Akamaru some, and have him grab some potions for me. One's a calming draught, it'll have a symbol that looks like a CD on it, and a Pepper Up, that'll have a PU on it," Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione," Kiba replied. Hermione transfigured a leaf into a small bag, used some spells to heal Akamaru, and Kiba sent him on his way before grabbing Hermione and hugging her. Hermione started to shake, and finally everything that happened caught up with her, and she started to cry. Kiba held her until her tears subsided and her shaking stopped. It was dark out by this point, and Kiba held up his wand, whispering "Lumos."

The light that came out of it was horribly bright, and made Hermione cry out in pain as the light hit her eyes. Kiba winced and willed the amount of Chakra that was going into the wand to lessen, dimming the light enough so they could see clearly without being blinded. Just as Hermione was going to ask how he did that, Akamaru returned with the potions.

"Here, lets make a fire before we wake them up," Hermione said. "I think we might be here for a little while." Kiba agreed, and went off gathering sticks. Hermione waved her wand over the small pile Kiba grabbed and a blue bell flame shot out of it and sat burning merrily on the sticks.

"It doesn't need sustenance," Hermione explained to Kiba as he started to go get more sticks. He nodded, and Hermione walked over to Sasuke and Kimi, who were still laying motionless. She rolled Sasuke off Kimi before opening his mouth and tipping the calming draught down his throat.

"What does that do?" asked Kiba from next to the fire.

"It'll calm him down, so when he wakes up he won't freak out again," Hermione explained. "The other potion, the Pepper Up, will do the opposite, it will make Kimi alert. Has some interesting side effects though. Ennervate!" The last word was a reviving spell she shot at Sasuke, causing him to stir.

* * *

Blaise bounced over to Pansy, Daphne, and Hinata who were all having a conversation in the corner.

"Have you guys seen Sasuke or Kimi?" he asked.

"Last I saw they were heading out for Herbology. It was their turn to feed the plant," Daphne replied.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure they're fine," added Pansy.

"You're right. They're probably off snogging somewhere. Well, Draco's off somewhere too. What are you lovely ladies up to?"

Hinata glanced over at the door, hoping to catch Shino's eye, but Shino wasn't in the room. She couldn't get away, so she sighed and hoped that nothing was the matter, as she knew they weren't snogging somewhere, before turning her attention to Pansy screeching at Blaise for some comment of his or another.

* * *

"So where's the know it all anyway?" Ron sneered as he looked around the room.

"Mate, can't you forgive her already? I don't know why you've been tearing into her so much," Harry replied, exasperated. He was waiting for Naruto to get back from the library and distract Ron so he could get to the one underground passage they were going to use for Hermione's party to finish getting every thing set up down there. However, Naruto had to finish an essay for Slughorn, and until he got back, Harry didn't have a way of getting away from Ron without hurting him.

"No, I can't! What's her problem, anyways? She's always off with that Kiba guy. Are British Wizards just not good enough for her? First Vikky, now this guy!"

"Ron, are you jealous?" asked Harry, amused.

"What would I have to be jealous over?" Ron sneered, but his eyes were wide, and his ears were turning red, just like they always did when he was under pressure.

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that Hermione's probably dating Kiba?"

"SHE'S WHAT?" Ron yelled.

"Calm down Ron. It's been inevitable. If you'd been paying attention instead of acting like an arse you would've realized," Harry replied. Ron didn't answer, instead he got up and went upstairs just as Naruto walked in the door.

"All done!" he said happily before seeing Ron. "Erm, did I miss something?"

"Just Ron finding out how close Kiba and Hermione are, it was bound to happen sometime," Harry replied. "Want to come help me decorate that room for Hermione?

"Sure!"

* * *

Sasuke stirred before waking up. The first thing he remembered was the fight with Itachi. Anger coursed through his veins as he remembered that Itachi had gotten him again with the hallucination, but he found himself surprisingly calm and clear headed. He paled a little when he realized how he treated Kimi, but shrugged it off as he looked at the sleeping girl.

"You feeling better Sasuke? Sorry I stunned you, I thought you'd hurt her," Hermione said calmly.

"Yeah. What did you do?"

"Used a calming draught. Now I'm going to use a Pepper Up Potion on Kimi here." Hermione turned to Kimi and nudged her until she woke up.

"Uuug…Hermione? Let me sleep," Kimi grumbled.

"Kimi, just take this for me. There you go," Hermione replied as Kimi started drinking the potion. She was immediately more alert, and smoke started spouting from her ears, making her hair fly up. Kiba burst out laughing, and even Sasuke couldn't help but quietly chuckle at the girl, with her long hair flying out away from her ears with the smoke.

"Shut up you two," Kimi grumbled.

"I already know about your mission, but Kimi, I have a question? Why can you use both magic and ninja moves?" asked Hermione. Sasuke and Kimi glared at Kiba, who put up his hands as if to ward them off.

"After what happened I didn't have a choice!" he said defensively.

"I want to know that too," Sasuke said, "and maybe you can tell me what you did to Itachi, why he doesn't like you, and how you got me this necklace for my birthday. Oh, and thanks for the present."

Kiba and Hermione looked at him strangely as everyone settled around Hermione's fire. Sasuke opened his shirt and showed them the necklace that he'd been wearing ever since he'd received it back on his birthday, when all of this began.

"Well, lets get comfortable, this might take a while," Kimi replied, conjuring blankets for people to sit on and putting cushioning charms on them so the ground would be more comfortable. The four teenagers huddled around Hermione's fire for light, and Hermione cast warming charms on the area to keep the chill from the night away from them. Hermione pulled a picnic basket out of her pocket, and waving her wand took the shrinking charm off. Luckily she wasn't sure what Kiba liked to eat when she wanted to surprise him with this food, so there was easily enough Chavetta style chicken, salad, and pumpkin juice to go around. The teenagers started to eat, and as they ate, Kimi told them her story.

"My story started here in England about seventeen years ago. Voldemort was powerful, families were being destroyed left and right. One of these families was my mother's. Her name was Rebecca Oswald. She was a muggle born witch, and as Voldemort is opposed to that type of thing, some death eaters ended up killing her family. Mom was devastated, she couldn't stand being in the country. She didn't care anymore, all she knew was that she wanted to get away from England. So she apaperated as far as she could, her destination that she gave herself was 'overseas'."

"But that's horrible!" Hermione gasped. "She could've wound up over an ocean, and she could've drowned!"

"She realized. She didn't care if she died," Kimi replied. "Well, she didn't end up over an ocean. Instead, she ended up on a beach in Japan, over in the Sound country. She was weak, after all, she'd appaperated thousands of miles away. She would've died if my father, a jounin from the Sound Village didn't find her. But he did, he took care of her, and the two of them ended up getting married and having a child.

"We lived happily enough until the Sound was influenced by a man named Ochimaru. He wanted to destroy the hidden village of the Leaf, Kohona, in the Fire Country. My father objected to this. Ochimaru was probably going to kill him, so he grabbed me when I was still a genin and we ran away to hide in the fire nation. Father, Mother, and I helped a lot, we stopped groups on ninja from the sound country from reinforcing their allies during the Chunin exam a while back. It was all we could do.

"In the mean time, my mother was teaching my father and I how to use magic. She got us wands from somewhere. As we weren't part of a village anymore, father didn't have to go on any missions, so he spent his time teaching me jutsu. He wasn't much of a combat fighter, he was interested in the human mind, and so am I. Psychology is an amazingly interesting subject, and it can be applied to so many different things."

Kimi paused to eat some of her food, and Hermione let out a small squeal.

"Oh, it IS so interesting! The intricacies, what parts of the mind control what things, why people think what they think, why people do what they do, instinct, it's so complex! I've tried learning some of it on my own over the summer, but you can only get so far without a teacher." Kimi looked at the bushy haired girl and smiled as she prattled on and on about Kimi's favorite subject while the purple haired girl had a chance to eat.

"But what good is psychology in combat?" Sasuke asked. Kimi swallowed and looked at him.

"The beauty of psychology is that it can be used to heal and to hurt. There's a bunch of mental disorders out there, wounds in the mind that can't be healed by normal means. Psychologists study not only how to heal them, but how they're inflicted. Also, if you know the way someone's mind works, you can know what they're planning, and have a easier time figuring out how to thwart it."

"Is that how you broke Itachi's hold on me?" asked Sasuke.

"Let me finish my story Sasuke-kun," replied Kimi. He nodded and she continued.

"My mother died when I was fourteen. When she did, she contacted a friend of hers from England, who traveled to Japan to see her before she died. She couldn't treat my mom, but she could teach me everything she knew about magic, including Occlumency, the art of clearing ones mind and being immune to it's opposite Legimency, which is a way that you could put a little bit of your mind into someone else's mind and ruffle through it. This knowledge helped me with genjutsu, or illusionary attacks. It helped me not only be very very adept at creating them, but also very adept at destroying them, and breaking them. One day, not so long ago, I went on a journey to test myself. I went to find every genjutsu there ever was so I could see if I could beat it, or break it. One day, I ran into Itachi."

"You've met him before?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah. Yeah I have," replied Kimi with a far away look on her face. "I challenged him to a fight, dared him to use his best genjutsu on me. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. Because of his unique ability to make time slow down in a person's mind, the battle seemed to take longer than it did. But I managed to use Legimency and break his illusion, and get into his mind. There I saw what he did to Sasuke's family, and I was so angry. So I broke the connection harshly and took the necklace from around his neck. I tried to get away, but Itachi recovered very quickly. He was enraged, no one had ever broken his attack before. In fact, I don't know if anyone who didn't have any type of Occlumency or Legilemancy training could have done what I did, though any wizard with said training should be able to do it. Needless to say, he didn't notice the necklace was gone. He was too busy doing his best to kill me, and have me suffer while I did it."

With that said, Kimi unclipped her robes and let them fall to the ground. She started unbuttoning her shirt, and couldn't help laughing when both Kiba and Sasuke turned red and looked away. Even Hermione looked scandalized.

"I'm not going to flash you. You can look, I promise."

The boys looked and their eyes widened. She was holding her shirt up over her chest, but she had shifted the top in a way so that her upper back was exposed to the light. From the back of her neck down there were criss crosses of white scars. Some were thick, some were thin, some bumpy, some smooth. Sasuke remembered the flash of white he'd seen on the day of the party, it was one of her scars. Once everyone had seen it, she pulled her top back up and buttoned it correctly.

"These scars are all down my body, except where I leave my skin visible. I almost died, but my father found me. He worked as hard as he could, but most of the scars wouldn't go away. After what I saw, I knew that I couldn't let him still be walking around, but it wasn't my place to kill him. Heck, I couldn't kill him. So I made my way to the Hidden Leaf Village he came from, to see if there was any word of the little brother. I dropped off the necklace to Sasuke, my information gathering told me that it was his birthday. Then I went to hide and sleep, when I saw a bunch of wizards appear in the clearing, to be met with by Itachi. He led them away, and I saw one of the village's jounin had seen the events, so I used a disillusionment charm and followed him back. I stayed where I was and I overheard the entire conversation between the Hokage and Dumbledore, and I over heard all of the plans. I already knew English from my mother, but I spied on the training, and made myself a uniform that matched with everyone else's. I followed them here, and when I got here I lagged behind, entering when I did so that the ninja couldn't kick me out without blowing their cover. I remembered what little my mother told us of Voldemort, and I knew that if Itachi was planning something it would be bad, so I decided to do my best to help stop it.

"And now, here we are," she said. A good amount of time had passed since her story began, the stars were out, and if it wasn't for the fire and the warming charms they would have been shivering in the cold.

"Is it hard to learn this Occlumency and Legilimency?" asked Sasuke.

"It's harder for some than others. You need to start with Occlumency. If you can do that right, most genjutsu won't work on you," replied Kimi. She yawned, and started blinking sleepily, trying to stay awake. The smoke had stopped pouring out of her ears, clearly the potion was wearing off.

"We should get back," Hermione said, noticing this. "I won't tell, I promise."

Sasuke nodded to her, and he and Kimi stood up. His mind was whirling with the new information. Hermione cleared up their site easily, and the four started walking back to the castle. About five steps into the walk, Kimi almost fell over she was so tired. The story and the fight had overtaxed her. Without a word, Sasuke picked the smaller girl up and started carrying her, and immediately she fell asleep.

When they got to the castle, Hermione tapped Sasuke on the head and Disillusioned him.

"Be careful, it's not foul proof, but it should help," Hermione warned.

"Thanks," Sasuke replied before walking down towards the dungeons. A shared glance between Hermione and Kiba later, and she Disillusioned them both. They walked back to Gryffindor Tower without incident, and shared a brief kiss before going to bed.

Sasuke, meanwhile, also got to the Slytherin dungeons without much of a problem. Once he got there, he saw that Hinata and Shino had waited up for them. Sasuke told them that he would tell them what happened in the morning, and gave Kimi greatfully to Hinata, who took her to bed.

Sasuke and Shino went to sleep without question, though Sasuke didn't drop off right away after changing into a pair of black silk pajama pants. Instead, he had dozens of questions in his mind, and they kept nagging him and keeping him awake. Finally, he got up, pressed his hand against the metal plate, and when he got back to bed was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of the crashing waves of the river.

* * *

Whew! That should answer most questions. Remember to vote on if you want to see a one shot of Hermione's party, the tryouts, and Kiba and Hermione's picnic. Lemme know in a review! 


	10. Aftermath

**Description:** AU Naruto/HP Crossover. When Voldemort looks east for allies, the east decides to send guards for Harry Potter. What happens when Chakra meets magic? And what happens when someone that knows both comes into the picture?

**Disclaimer:** I'm putting this here and saying it once: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Naruto. Anything that comes from either series is not mine, including spells, characters, some bits of plotline I took from HBP, Jutsu, and anything else I'm missing that first appeared in either Naruto or the Harry Potter Book Series. Anything that looks to be new and different, however, IS mine, and should be treated accordingly.

**Disclaimer 2**: Like I said, this is completely AU. For the Naruto Fans, I took the characters right after Naruto went off for the Fifth and learned Rasengan (I butchered the spelling of that, I know) and I made them 16. Also, I decided that I want the Hogwarts Students to have robes in their house colors. There was another Fan Fic that did that (don't remember where) but I decided I liked it, so I'm tailoring the robes in the same factor. The other big one is that I'm ignoring what JK did with Blaise Zabini and playing with him on my own. There will be other small things I probably change, just keep in mind this is AU and go with it, K:) Also, in response to any questions about ships, I divulge none of them. :-D

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again! Since I didn't get a ton of reviews telling me Kimi's past is very Mary Sue-ish, (actually I got people who approved) I'm guessing people approve of her a bit more now that she's had some time to develop. :-P 

In other news, while I was at work yesterday, I did a one shot on Kiba and Hermione's picnic. It's linked in my profile (it's called The Picnic) so feel free to read.

Kohona's Kage – You didn't review for seven, four, two, and one. But that's fine in my book; I'm just touched that you review as much as you do. It really means a lot to me.

Snickerdoodles – To be honest, I still haven't decided who Sasuke's going to be with in the end of it all quite yet.

Master Sanosa – That would be awesome. So here you go:

Kimi is about 5'5", so average female height. She's not fat, but she definitely has some meat on her bones, so she's not anorexic thin either. She's got dark purple hair, and light lavender slanted eyes. Her face, arms, and legs have clear skin, but if something shows on her shoulder, her upper legs, or her stomach at all, you'll see some white flashes from the scars Itachi put there. The top part of her school outfit is cut like Sakura's normal outfit, except with short sleeves (they go just past her shoulders, kind of like a baby doll t-shirt's length) and longer leggings. The outfit is dark blue, and her family symbol (a crescent moon that's tips are linked with three stars) is detailed on it in silver. The over robes are dark green with silver edging with a silver and lighter green crest on the right side of her chest that has an ornate looking S and a snake, symbolizing her house at Hogwarts. She usually wears her hair down, but sometimes (especially for classes like Potions or Herbology where her hair will get in her way) she'll wear her hair up in a high pony tail.

Is that detailed enough for you, or do you need more information?

Other than that, here's a chapter for you guys. A little bit of humor here as we skip ahead from the aftermath of Itachi's attack to Halloween. I may end up doing a detailed account of the tryouts as a one shot after I do Hermione's party, if you all would like. :-)

A few days later I picked this up again, and I want to apologize for it being so short. I didn't want to end it here but I also didn't want to put the first all school event in this chapter because of how long it will end up being, and I want some comedy to supplement the rest of it. But…there's the one shot. ;;

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Aftermath**

It was Sunday morning. Sasuke found himself staring at a sleeping Kimi, crouched on the ceiling, eyes narrowed. Kimi woke up just in time for Hermione's party the night before, and when it was finished she had gone immediately back to bed, informing Sasuke in a very clipped tone that she was tired and if he interrupted her rest asking about Occlumency again she was going to turn him into a yak. Unfortunately for Sasuke, when he tried following her up the stairs to the girls' dorms, the stairs turned into an oily slide, depositing him back into the common room much to his embarrassment and much to the amusement of the rest of the Slytherin house.

So at daybreak, he crept out of the boys' rooms and was standing in front of the stairs. Draco had told him that the founders didn't want the boys going into the girls' rooms and so turned the stairs into a slide when a male touched them. They also went and made the stairway impossibly tight, so flying up them with a broom was out of the question. However, Sasuke had reflected, the founders did not seem to know ninja existed, and therefore wouldn't have put in preventative measures a ninja couldn't get around. Sasuke then used his chakra to stick his feet to the wall, and he walked up it until he got to the ceiling, before proceeding to walk right over to the sixth year dorms. Once he got into the room, he found Kimi's room by the name on the door, and now here he was.

But how to wake her up?

It didn't take long for the idea to occur to him. He saw a scrap bit of parchment on Kimi's desk, and decided to tear it into shreds, roll them into tiny balls, and throw them at her.

The plan was brilliant in that it woke her up.

The plan failed because it didn't include that magical shield Kimi will have taught them in their next class.

* * *

Kimi stirred as she felt something hit her in the face. Breaking Itachi's hold took more out of her than she'd thought – she would definitely need to sit down, relax, and figure out how to improve her technique. 

But right now she needed to recuperate. And the best way to go about doing that was sleeping and resting her head. However, whatever was hitting her didn't seem to care. Finally, after the fifth hit, Kimi finally opened her eyes and sat up. The dark green comforter fell off her shoulders, exposing the top half of her black nightgown. She was originally going to wear pants and a tank top, but she seemed to be having issues sleeping with them, so she'd decided at the last second to change into the nighty. It's not like anyone would see her without a robe on, right?

Kimi reached onto her bedside table and grabbed her wand. She looked around the room, eyes narrowed. She didn't see anyone on the floor, or behind any of the furniture. She was about to get up to check places she couldn't see when Sasuke appeared, apparently jumping down from the ceiling.

"Sasuke? What the – " Kimi stammered, not all the way awake, and highly confused.

"Good, you're up," Sasuske said. "Come on, lets get started on…"

Sasuke trailed off when he saw what Kimi was wearing. The nighty top covered her chest, but just barely. He could see the edging of some of the worst scarring on her torso that Itachi had given her, and he had a clear view of the scars on her shoulders and the top of her body. Regardless, this was the first time he'd ever seen a female dressed like this. Kimi noticed the look on his face, and as soon as she put two and two together, she shrieked and grabbed the blanket to cover herself.

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Er…lessons. Right. Occlumency lessons," Sasuke stammered, his face red.

"WHAT?"

"Well, you said you needed rest so I didn't wake you up last night…" Sasuke trailed off Kimi glanced over at her alarm clock. It read 5:34.

"Sasuke, what gave you the impression that I would be up at FIVE THIRTY IN THE MORNING?" Kimi growled.

"Well, er…you're usually up in the morning…" Sasuke replied. He had seen some scary things in his life, but up until now he had never seen a female as angry with him as Kimi was. Naruto always swore up and down that the scariest thing in the world was an angry woman, and up until now Sasuke hadn't believed him, citing demons and other various things they had dealt with. Even now, Naruto's voice flashed through his head.

"_No Sasuke. We could beat up the demons and anything else the enemy threw at us. But an angry woman? Once you get that death look, you're done. And you can't just beat them up, so there's nothing you can do except hope whatever she does to you isn't too painful." _

Because of who he was and how he acted, Sasuke never had the death look flashed at him. He didn't believe it was as terrible as Naruto had said until now, when he was the recipient of one.

"Um…I'll leave you to sleeping then. My mistake. Maybe tomorrow?" Sasuke stammered, his cool broken as he backed away.

"Oh yes Sasuke, I should be fine by tomorrow morning. I would tell you to go get some rest, but I don't know if that'll be possible," Kimi replied. Sasuke's stomach soared in elation when she said she'd start teaching him the next day, but then plummeted when the last part of what she said registered. It plummeted even more when she whipped out her wand and he felt something growing on his head.

"What the –"

"Sasuke-kun, please tell Kakashi-sensei that I won't be attending today's meeting due to my recuperation being interrupted. Though I recommend you run to the Hospital Wing first. You seem to have a bit of a horn problem." With that said, Kimi turned, put her wand on the table next to her bed, and promptly went back to sleep.

When Sasuke walked out of her room, he froze. First, he found himself meeting the eyes of Pansy, Daphne, Tracy, Millicent, and Hinata; all of whom woke up when Kimi started yelling. Then he looked up into a mirror the girls had hung in their mini common room to discover that he had yak horns sprouting out of his head.

"Sasuke? Um…do need directions to the hospital wing?" asked Daphne, who was doing her best not to laugh.

"I'll manage," Sasuke replied dryly. Trying to keep some dignity he walked to the door and stepped into the hallway.

Only to have the floor give out and turn into that thrice damned oily slide and set off that shrieking alarm. Sasuke managed to get up and run out the portrait hole just as the first people of the house were getting there. He didn't hear the click, or see the flash, but he did hear the laughter erupting from the sixth year girls' dorm room.

* * *

Kakashi stood in the front of the classroom, tapping his foot impatiently. 

"Where are Sasuke, Kimi, Shino, and Hinata?" he demanded.

"Think they're in trouble?" Naruto asked Kiba, "I mean after all, they're even later than Kakashi sensei, and that's saying something."

Kakashi clouted Naruto on the head, much to most of the room's amusement. Everyone's that is, except for Sakura, who was looking at the door and biting her lip with a worried look on her face. Finally, after another few antagonizing moments, the door opened and a giggling Hinata, an amused looking Shino, and a grumpy looking Sasuke walked into the room.

"Where is Kimi?" Jiraiya asked.

"She's recuperating. She recently underwent severe mental stress and due to a miscalculation on her part. I will fill her in on the details later, and she sends her apologies," Sasuke said before taking a seat in the corner next to Naruto.

"Yeah, she didn't count on Sasuke waking her up at five thirty this morning bugging her," Hinata said. Everyone stared at her, as the comment was so un-Hinata like, and she immediately shut her mouth and blushed.

"That doesn't explain the tardiness," Gai said sternly.

"Kimi apparently didn't like being woken up at five thirty," Shino reported, "So she made yak horns sprout out ofSasuke's head. The nurse had some issues getting them to go away and we needed to wait for the transfiguration teacher to get there and reverse the hex. Even then, it still took all day."

The room burst out laughing again, causing Sasuke to scowl and sulk in the corner even more.

"Isn't there something more important we should be talking about?" he snapped.

"Like what?" Lee chortled.

"How about what happened with Kisame and Itachi?" Sasuke snapped. The room went silent, and the amusement was immediately replaced with grim faces. Sasuke looked around in surprise before glaring at Kiba.

"I didn't tell them yet, I was waiting for you and Kimi," Kiba spoke up sheepishly. Akamaru gave a small whine to punctuate his master's statement.

"What happened?" Jiraiya asked, immediately all business.

"Well, Hermione and I were going on a walk over by where the lake and the forest are close together. It was dusk, and we were talking, and suddenly she screamed. I turned around and there they were, coming out of the woods," Kiba reported. "They wanted to take Hermione to lure Harry to them. I told them no, and I had Akamaru guard Hermione and I started fighting Kisame. I was getting beat without Akamaru, but then Itachi was going to take Hermione anyway. Just as Akamaru was going to start trying to fight Itachi, out of nowhere Sasuke and Kimi appeared. Kimi went to guard Hermione so Akamaru could join me, and Sasuke and Itachi started fighting. I saw Itachi use that one illusionary move on Sasuke, but I was distracted because Kisame was about to kill me. But then Hermione stunned him from behind. I looked over at Sasuke and Itachi except instead of Sasuke on the ground in pain, they were still standing, and Kimi had her wand pointed at Itachi. When it stopped, Kimi looked really tired, Sasuke surprised, and Itachi was really mad. He was raving about Kimi being alive and some necklace. Then he went after Kimi and hit her, but Sasuke cut him and he ran off with Kisame."

"Sasuke, what's your side?" asked Kakashi.

"It was mine and Kimi's turn to tend to some of the plants in the green house. We heard a scream and went over to investigate. When we got there we saw Kiba battling Kisame without Akamaru, and Itachi was approaching the girl to kidnap her. Kimi elected to let me fight Itachi and guarded Hermione so Kiba and Akamaru could fight together. I got Itachi with a chidori, and he used his mind trick to pull me in for 48 hours of watching…well…" Sasuke trailed off and stopped talking for a second, but everyone knew what he meant so he didn't elaborate. When he started talking again, his voice was a bit softer, almost tender.

"Anyway, I went through it only a few times when Kimi suddenly appeared and picked me up. She turned me away, burying my face in her shoulder, and Itachi appeared. He was angry, and she just got him angrier. She showed him the necklace she gave me for my birthday, our clan's necklace. It got him really mad and the hold he had on me broke. He went after her, and hit her and she couldn't do anything to stop it, she was very tired. I cut Itachi with a knife and he ran off."

Tears sprang to Sakura's eyes as Sasuke finished what he was saying. She knew how badly the slaughter of his entire clan had hurt him, and she was happy that Kimi was able to save him from reliving it over and over again. However, she noticed the change in his tone, and couldn't stop herself from wishing that it wasn't Kimi that had stopped Itachi from his mind rape, but herself instead. She turned away, battling her jealousy and didn't look back at Sasuke until she had it under control.

"Interesting. Any ideas on how she did this?" asked Kakashi.

"Ask her. She explained it, but it was complicated and involved a lot of magic," Kiba replied for Sasuke.

"What about Hermione? Does she know about us?" Gai asked.

"Yes. We couldn't hide it from her. She agreed to keep it secret and wants to help us however she can," reported Kiba. None of the three older ninja looked happy about this, but it was already done so they had no choice but to accept it.

The rest of the meeting ended rather quickly after that, especially since Kimi wasn't there to teach them the shield charm. As the students drifted out of the room, Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and had her stay back for a moment until they were alone.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" asked Naruto. Sakura looked at her teammate. Heseemed to havegotten over his crush on her a while back (or at least he'd stopped acting like a total idiot around her all the time), and since then they had become closer friends. He was a good listener behind the flamboyance, and she found it was easy to talk to him just because she knew he didn't judge her.

"I…I'm just sad that Sasuke-kun had to go through that," Sakura replied hesitantly. Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, letting her know he didn't buy it.

"Alright, I'm jealous," Sakura suddenly snapped. Naruto paled, but as he wasn't getting the look of death he let her just start to rant.

"I mean, his tone of voice when he was talking about her! It's always Kimi this and Kimi that. What if I want it to be Sakura this and Sakura that?"

"Well, they are in the same house, so he sees her all the time. And that was a great thing she did for him," Naruto replied rationally. Sakura wasn't listening though.

"I have been here for him for years. YEARS! I'm the one that sits next to him in the hospital, I'm the one that worries about him, I'm the one that does EVERYTHING for him, and what does she do? She waltzed in about two weeks ago, and suddenly she's just amazing. Everyone loves her, no one loves me. How could he? She's beautiful, skinny, smart, PERFECT!" With that said, Sakura burst into tears, and Naruto took her into his arms. Sakura clung to him and sobbed into his shoulder unrestrained, muttering about Sasuke and Kimi over and over again. Naruto rocked her and stroked her hair until she was done. When she pulled away, he offered her a handkerchief.

"Sakura-chan, you're beautiful. And you're perfect size wise, and you're the smartest person I know. Kimi isn't any better than you, in any way, shape, or form," Naruto said quietly. Sakura took the bit of cloth from Naruto and wiped her eyes with it as his words sunk into her head, and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" she asked.

"Hey, I'd rather have you being silly but get it out than being silly and not getting it off your chest," Naruto said wisely, "After all, if you let it build up you'd end up doing something stupid, and that would be really silly. I mean I used to do it all the time so I know."

Sakura started to giggle before it grew into a full blown laugh. Naruto smiled as she sat there and laughed for a few minutes before calming down again and looking at Naruto, the sparkle back in her eyes.

"When did you get so smart?" she asked.

"I had Kakashi-sensei read self help books to me," Naruto replied seriously. Sakura's laughter rang through the halls again as Naruto went to walk her back to her tower before returning to his own.

Neither of them were aware of the people who had overheard the entire thing.

* * *

Up in Gryffindor tower, Ino was awake. She had waited because Sakura seemed upset, and ended up overhearing the entire conversation. She couldn't help wishing that it was her that was in Naruto's arms, with Naruto's handkerchief, and with Naruto listening to her problems. She wanted to be the one laughing and being walked to places. And most of all, she wanted it to be her, Ino, that was being told how smart and pretty she was. 

It took Ino a long time to get to sleep, and when she did, it was a troubled one.

* * *

In the Ravenclaw tower, Sakura wasn't sleeping either. Part of her was still seething over Kimi's latching herself to Sasuke. Another part of her was dwelling on what Naruto had said. 

_He recognizes me. He thinks I'm beautiful and smart and just about perfect._

The thought made her stomach do a bit of a flip flop. She tried thinking of Sasuke, and her stomach did the same flip flop. When she realized what it meant, she groaned aloud.

_I'll sleep it off. When I wake up, things will be back to normal._

Eventually Sakura did drift off, her dreams full of memories of dancing, both with Sasuke and Naruto, and her hand clutching Naruto's kerchief in her sleep.

* * *

The other person who overheard Naruto and Sakura lay in another part of the castle, staring at the ceiling glumly. Eventually he drifted off, his whispered wishes hanging in the air. 

"I wish she would worry about me like that. And I wish I was the one that helped her through her problems, hugged her when she needed it, and gave her my handkerchief."

* * *

In the Slytherin dungeons, Sasuke couldn't get to sleep either, his head was swimming. He saw how Sakura was acting during the meeting, and he thought he read the actions of jealousy correctly. Eventually he decided to just ignore it and go to sleep, only to have his dreams just as confusing as his thoughts. The dreams all involved a female, the only difference is that sometimes the woman had pink hair, and other times her hair was a deep shade of purple. 


	11. Lessons and Costumes

**Description:** AU Naruto/HP Crossover. When Voldemort looks east for allies, the east decides to send guards for Harry Potter. What happens when Chakra meets magic? And what happens when someone that knows both comes into the picture?

**Disclaimer:** I'm putting this here and saying it once: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Naruto. Anything that comes from either series is not mine, including spells, characters, some bits of plotline I took from HBP, Jutsu, and anything else I'm missing that first appeared in either Naruto or the Harry Potter Book Series. Anything that looks to be new and different, however, IS mine, and should be treated accordingly.

**Disclaimer 2**: Like I said, this is completely AU. For the Naruto Fans, I took the characters right after Naruto went off for the Fifth and learned Rasengan (I butchered the spelling of that, I know) and I made them 16. Also, I decided that I want the Hogwarts Students to have robes in their house colors. There was another Fan Fic that did that (don't remember where) but I decided I liked it, so I'm tailoring the robes in the same factor. The other big one is that I'm ignoring what JK did with Blaise Zabini and playing with him on my own. There will be other small things I probably change, just keep in mind this is AU and go with it, K:) Also, in response to any questions about ships, I divulge none of them. :-D

* * *

**A/N: **Hey again. Sorry the update took forever, but between some writer's block, and a bunch of personal issues I won't get into unless all of you REALLY REALLY want to hear them, the story had to be put on hold for a while.

A quick note in regards to people who write a review to tell me they hate Kimi and so they're stopping reading my fanfic – I don't care. I might care if you had some type of actual criticism (i.e. something constructive) but the "I loved your story until you put in an OC, I hate OCs, therefore I'm stopping reading" reviews? Yeah. I don't particularly care. Now, if there was actual constructive criticism (cite the constructive) then I might care, as I'm all up for improving my writing, but useless criticism just sorta makes me wish I didn't waste the few seconds of my life reading it.

As for the non idiots out there, I love you all.

Another announcement – **The picnic story is up! **You can find the link right through my profile. Expect the next one, the party, coming up soon. Next on my list are tryouts for both the Hogwarts Quiddich Team and Romeo and Juliet.

This chapter goes out to my good friend César. You've helped my writing tons over the years, you've been a great friend, it's always been great to write with you, and you still have the best grip of the English language I've ever seen, despite it being a second language. I just hope you find the chapter worthy.

* * *

Chapter 11: Lessons and Costumes

_Sasuke stood underneath the night sky, breathing deeply and absorbing the peace that it offered him. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Itachi standing in front of him. _

"_Kimi won't be there forever Sasuke-kun. I'll make sure of that. And next time I'll get you."_

"_I won't need Kimi next time," Sasuke growled._

"_Won't you? Not even you have the mental discipline to even come close to making me blink twice. Besides, you drew blood. Now it's my turn."_

"_You can't draw my blood Itachi. I'm not the boy I once was." Sasuke was calm, very calm. He could feel the anger Itachi's words were fueling within him, but it was as if it was being eaten by a void, going to a place where they would be dealt with later._

"_Who says I want to draw your blood right now Sasuke? After all, you're all the family I have left. But blood still needs to be drawn." To the left of Itachi suddenly Sakura appeared. There was a wooden pole on each side of her, and she hung in the air, suspended by the ropes that were tied to her wrists and ankles that ran to the pole on the appropriate side._

"_Sakura," Sasuke whispered._

"_Sasuke-kun. Help me," Sakura cried. Bruises littered her face. Her clothing was torn, and was barely being held on by the barest shreds of fabric. He could see clotted blood in the tears of her outfit._

"_You think you can get her blood?" Sasuke asked his brother, "I can stop you easily."_

"_Can you now? In time to save both of them?" On Itachi's right another figure appeared, in the exact same predicament as Sakura, except this girl had long, purple hair._

"_Sasuke-kun," Kimi whispered. _

"_Kimi. Sakura."_

"_You can only save one Sasuke. Who will it be? Which one? Sakura or Kimi?" Sasuke froze, staring at his brother. His eyes darted from one girl to the other, each of which was staring at him. Sakura was crying, while Kimi wasn't, but both of their eyes were grim – they were prepared for their deaths._

"_Choose Sasuke."_

"_Sasuke-kun."_

"_Choose Sasuke."_

"_I – "_

"_**Sauske-kun…"**_

"_CHOOSE!"_

"_I…I…"  
_

"_**SASUKE-KUN!"**_

Sasuke sat up in bed, sweat covering his chest as he gasped for air.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sasuke blinked, and Kimi's concerned face fell into focus.

"Kimi? Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, ignoring her question.

"Didn't you want to start Occlumency lessons?" Kimi asked, concerned.

"Oh, yes. Erm…could you let me get dressed?" Sasuke remained under his covers and narrowed his eyes at the purple haired girl.

"Blaise will be disappointed. I think he expected me to be taking my clothes off, not waiting for you to put yours on." With a smirk Kimi turned and walked out of the room, and as the door closed behind her, Sasuke heard the now familiar sound of Blaise's laughter. Rolling his eyes, he quickly dressed before meeting Kimi in the boys' common room.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ah, I see. He doesn't want to do it with us here," Draco said wisely.

"Clearly he's more discrete. Sasuke, Sasuke, when will you learn that things like that never stay secret long?" Blaise asked shaking his head.

"I know what you mean Blaise," Kimi replied seriously. "After all, everyone knows about you and Draco. The only thing no one can agree on is who is on top and who's on the bottom." Sasuke couldn't hide the smirk that crept on his face at the horrified looks on the boys' faces and the simultaneous denials that spouted from their mouths. Kimi kept a perfectly straight face until they were out the door, through the common room, and in the corridor where she burst out laughing.

"Now THAT was priceless. Alright Sasuke-kun, we don't have time to lose, so I'll start talking now. The art of Occlumency is basically taking control of your own mind. If you can do that, then you should be able to make yourself immune to Itachi's attacks. Now, while it sounds rather easy, there's a few different ways to go about teaching this. The first way is through books and being self taught. This tends to take the slowest, but it doesn't involve finding someone accomplished in the skill. This is how many people try to start off, as there aren't many people skilled in Occlumency and Legilimency, so finding a person with the time and patience to teach them the basics can be hard. This also takes the longest, and is the second best way to learn. The quickest way to learn is to have someone keep using Legilimency at you over and over again, attacking your worst memories and forcing you to learn the art to keep sane. The problem with this is that the overall quality of the mastery of the skill is poorer, as the person can't use it at will. The third way is to sit down with someone experienced and have them show it to you step by step. This takes the longest to do, but the quality at the end is the best." Kimi stopped talking and entered an unused dungeon. Sasuke followed her, and with a wave of her wand the door shut and locked. Another wave and an incantation for Sasuke's benefit, and a silencing spell was put up.

"Now, the first part of Occlumency is the ability to clear one's mind. This is the hardest part to learn, and this is the part where most people fail miserably. This stage has several steps, the first being to find the feeling of complete calm. We start with a calming area, and with meditation."

"I know how to meditate," Sasuke said crossly, as Kimi once again waved her wand, banishing desks to the wall and conjuring an incense burner, a small radio, some cushions, and lit up the room with candles, extinguishing the brighter, more distracting light.

Sasuke sat down on a cushion, cross legged and with a rigid back. Kimi tapped on the radio, and soothing music began to come out of it. Sasuke relaxed a bit, but didn't let down his guard, and kept letting various thoughts float through his head. Finally, after twenty minutes of nothing, his impatience got the better of him.

"I want this done now, this is a waste of my time. Teach me the fast way," Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke-kun -"

"NOW!"

"FINE!" Kimi yelled back. She lifted her wand and pointed it at him. "LEGELIMENS!"

Sasuke found himself reliving every single fight where Naruto beat him. He relived the moment the Third died. He relived the pity everyone gave him, since his parents were dead. He relived the hurt when Sakura started ripping into Naruto about his lack of parents. And he kept reliving the moment he found his dead family. Itachi, beating him in battle after battle after battle…

Sasuke cried out, and found himself on the floor, crumpled into a ball with tears running down his face. He closed his eyes, and when he felt a light touch on his shoulder, he shrugged it away angrily. The hand instead moved to his face, and when he opened is eyes he found himself looking into the equally tear-streaked face of Kimi.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't make me do that to you over and over again," she said softly, almost pleadingly.

"…your way sounds good," he muttered.

"Good." Kimi stood for a moment and turned around, apparently giving Sasuke a moment to compose himself and recover from the mind attack. When she turned back around, she was also composed, and she looked at him blankly before continuing.

"Sit down like you were, with your legs crossed," Kimi said. Her voice was soft, but there was a clear tone of an order. Sasuke complied, and Kimi sat the same way in front of him, the tips of her knees touching his lightly.

"Now, give me your hands and close your eyes." Sasuke complied, and immediately part of him felt innately more comfortable as he held her hands just as lightly.

"Release a light flow of chakra through your hands and knees into me, and when you feel my chakra traveling up the path your chakra is making, don't fight it, just let it in. You'll know when to stop."

Sasuke nodded and did as he was told. Almost immediately, he felt a warm, comfortable feeling swoop through his knees and hands and travel up to his mind. His conscious mind followed the feeling, going along for the ride as it cleared out one by one each thought, before traveling down to feelings, unconscious thoughts and worries, and last of all memories. It seemed to take forever, but at the same time it happened in the blink of an eye. Once everything cleared out, he was left in a state that was perfectly blank. There was no feeling of peace like he thought there would be, it was just the ultimate in calm in that there was no feeling. It was as if his mind was a blank chalkboard, ready to be written on, free of any dust, strokes, anything. He lingered there for a while before being slowly pulled up, back to a state of awareness.

"That's the result from the first part of the first step. It's the hardest part," Kimi said. "Now you know what it feels like. Before we stop, I want to draw your attention to the fact that there are layers to your mind. I went slow, so you could see each part, the conscious thoughts, conscious feelings, unconscious thoughts and feelings, and finally memories. Each layer is deeper into your mind, and each layer is more difficult to clear out. Once you clear out all four layers, you'll attain the state of mind you will need to continue with your training. This is the hardest and the longest part, but if it's done right then you'll be better equipped to block anything. Now, lets go get some breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"Sasuke-kun, it's seven-thirty. We have class in a half hour."

Sasuke looked at his watch, and his eyes widened in surprise. They had been there for an hour.

"Oh. I didn't realize we were here so long," he replied, clearly in shock.

"You will next time. Next time we start the hard part."

* * *

And Kimi wasn't lying. While she said Sasuke was improving every day, he didn't feel like it. By the time Halloween rolled around, Sasuke had managed to clear out his conscious thoughts. Kimi smiled and told him good job, before giving him the bad news that this was the easiest part of this part of the process. Still, even the word of caution couldn't dim Sasuke's happiness when they walked to the Great Hall the day before Halloween. They sat down at breakfast, but only managed to start putting food on their plates before Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Tomorrow we celebrate Halloween," he began, "and since it falls on a weekend, we will do this in a new way. First, there will be a costume contest at breakfast. The day will be taken up by first a trip to Hogsmeade, followed by a mandatory all school event. Costumes should be worn at all times, for the students dressing up. At the feast, the winners of the costume contest will be awarded, and the final choices for Romeo and Juliet, along with the Hogwarts Quiddich Team will be announced. There will be awards for the top girl and boy from each year, Most Creative, Most Magical, Most Muggle, Best of Show, and personal awards given out by myself, Professors McGonagall, Snape, Slughorn, Sprout, Flitwick, Vector, and Jiraiya. It should be a good time, and I hope to see some excellent costume work."

Professor Dumbledore sat down, and all the sixth year Slytherins leaned in to start discussing this new turn of events.

* * *

After the day ended, Kiba, Harry, Hermione, and Naruto were up in the Gryffindor Common room. They'd already put away their papers, (Hermione checked Harry's and actually took it from him, so as to not give him time to let Ron look at it) and were now talking about Halloween.

Word had spread fast about Kiba and Hermione, and now Ron refused to be in the same area as them. Harry felt stuck in the middle, until Ron started hanging out more with Dean and Seamus, and before he'd started dating Lavender Brown. Harry wasn't sure if it was because he liked her, or because he wanted to get back at Hermione, but whenever the two of them were together, they were stuck together at a lip lock. As Hermione and Kiba weren't like that at all, Harry preferred hanging out with them while Ron was with Lavender.

"So, what are you looking to be for Halloween?" asked Naruto.

"Hmmm…I'm leaving my costume up to Hermione," Kiba said wisely. "That way we'll go together." Hermione beamed over at him, and Harry couldn't help smirking at Kiba's cleverness. His memory flashed back to the party so much time ago. Since then, he hadn't seen much of Daphne. He sent her a rose now and then, and they'd swapped a few friendly notes, but he never seemed to come up with the time to talk to her more than just saying a quick, secret hello. Between both of their schedules (Daphne worked to tutor the younger Slytherin students, which took up almost as much time as Quiddich did for him) and the fact that they were in rival houses, he had never gotten a chance to talk to her in person, or figure out a good way to ask her if she'd be his girlfriend.

"Harry?"

"Huh?" Jerked from his thoughts, he looked over at Hermione.

"I asked if you were going to be Godric Gryffindor for Halloween," she repeated. "It seems appropriate, what with you being so popular and from Gryffindor."

"No, I don't want to do something Gryffindor based," Harry said absently. How could a lion go about charming a snake after all…

And that's when the idea hit him. He knew exactly what he was going to be.

"So what are you going to be? I know that look on your face Harry Potter, you just figured out something," Hermione accused.

"Wait for tomorrow…I have to see if I can get something for it. If I can't, then I'll have to change my idea." With that said, Harry got up from the table, and all but ran out the portrait hole. Hermione, Kiba, and Naruto all stared at where he had been for a second before shaking their heads, commenting on Harry's insanity, and going back to talking about costumes.

"Hey Hermione?" asked Naruto, "What do muggle ninjas over here dress like?"

"Have you guys seen Harry?" The group looked up to see Ginny Weasley looking down at them.

"He just took off outside the hole, he said he wanted to go see if he could get something for his costume," Hermione said, confused.

"Thanks!" With that said, Ginny took off after him.

"Apparently insanity is contagious," Kiba commented.

* * *

When Ginny finally found Harry, he was in a bit of an interesting state. He was talking, but in Parseltounge. In front of him was a group of snakes, one larger and four of them smaller. He seemed to be arguing with them.

"Harry? What's wrong?" asked Ginny. Harry looked over, hissed for a second at the snakes, who kept hissing at each other, before motioning her over.

"Well, I want to be a snake charmer for Halloween," Harry explained, "and I wanted to go get some snakes, but I'm only looking for a big one and two little ones. Unfortunately, there are four little ones that think a trip inside the school aught to be fun."

"Well, I can help you with that," Ginny said with a grin. "I want to be the Minoan Snake Goddess, you know with the Draco thing. And I was hoping to ask you if some snakes wouldn't mind riding with me…"

"Brilliant! Hang on; let me tell them the good news." With that said, Harry started hissing at the snakes. They hissed back, and after a minute, Harry picked up two green snakes to give her. She took one of them on each of her arms, and Harry took the other three, the biggest one going around his waist.

"Where to get costumes now?" Harry wondered.

"Well, we could just transfigure or charm clothes…but I only know so much about how to do it," Ginny mused. Harry snapped his fingers, and motioned to Ginny.

"Duh. Room of Requirement," Harry said. Ginny's eyes widened, and the two of them began making their way to the seventh floor.

* * *

"So, Hinata, Kimi, any ideas as to what you guys are going to do for tomorrow?" asked Pansy. She, Daphne, Kimi, and Hinata were lounging in the girls' common room. Tracy and Millicent had left the group in disgust, citing their plans to dress up as "Childish" and "Un-Slytherin-Like."

"Well, I think I'm going to be an angel," Kimi said. "Simple, sweet, and to the point."

"I was thinking a nun," Hinata added. Kimi smiled over at her, while Hinata was still shy with most other people, the constant presence of the three girls for almost two months now had banished that particular aspect of her personality while they were alone.

"I am totally going to be Cleopatra," Daphne announced. Kimi grinned at her, before looking at Pansy.

"Amazon. And I've actually taken archery, so if anyone tries to mess with us, I'll hit 'em with my bow," Pansy declared. All four girls started laughing, before raiding their individual rooms to figure out what they had and what they had to transfigure and charm.

* * *

"Hermione? Kiba? Naruto?" The trio looked up to see Ginny calling for them and beckoning towards the door.

"Ginny, we're trying to figure out how to put together our costumes," Naruto replied crossly.

"Well duh. I'm here to help you out with that. Now come on!"

The three teenagers looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the excited red head.

"Hey Ginny? Do you have some of that costume jewelry I can borrow?" Ginny looked over and saw a hopeful Ron looking at her, and completely ignoring Hermione.

"Ron, what are you looking to be?" asked Ginny.

"A pirate."

"Well, I know the perfect place I can get a costume made for you. Just give me a piece of your hair, and I'll have it delivered up with Harry tonight," Ginny said.

"Erm, is this going to…you know…" Ron dropped his voice to a whisper, "cost much?"

"You owe me a favor. That's it," Ginny replied. "Did Lavender give you a color scheme?"

"She said scarlet and gold, Gryffindor colors. She figured they'd be easiest to do on short notice. Thanks Gin." Ron hugged his younger sister, gave her a hair, and went off, as Dean was asking for Ron's help with something tricky.

The four teenagers (plus Akamaru of course) ran up to the Room of Requirement, and Ginny paced for a second before a door appeared. They went through it to find a Harry Potter standing in front of them, wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers, staring off into the distance. Hermione screeched, turned crimson, and immediately turned away, hiding her face in Kiba's chest.

"What the –" Naruto looked over to see another, fully dressed, Harry walking towards them from the back, carrying a bunch of cloth and a basket. Next to the statue Harry was a statue Ginny, though the statue Ginny was already wearing a dress.

"Hermione, it's alright. It's just a dummy, like a seamstress doll," Harry said soothingly. He tossed one of the shirts on it, and Hermione finally turned around, this time appreciating everything the room had to offer.

In one corner stood what looked to be blank dolls, and a bunch of them if that. The wall opposite the door into the room was a huge mirror, and didn't have anything in front of it. To the left were a bunch of cubbies filled with different fabrics, pants, skirts, accessories, shoes, almost anything you could think of to make a costume. Along the other wall was a huge shelf full of books, all of them about costuming, make up, hair, and tailoring spells.

"Hey, Harry? Ron asked us to make a pirate outfit for him. Do you want to get a dummy set up and get some clothing on it for me?" Ginny asked.

"Sure Gin. Here, Hermione, come with me, I'll show you how these things work."

"Uh, as cool as this is, we kinda have Quiddich practice," Naruto said hesitantly. Hermione and Ginny each let out a huge, exaggerated sigh and held out a hand. Both boys grinned and gave the girls a bit of their hair, and Hermione knelt to get one from Akamaru as well. Making a hasty retreat, Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto all raced out of the room.

Harry, meanwhile, took Ron's hair and put it on the dummy. The hair absorbed itself into it, and within seconds there stood a doll version of Ron wearing a pair of green boxers. Harry grabbed one of the silkier shirts and suede pants, and with an absent wave of his wand dressed the dummy before leaving it for Ginny. Hermione repeated the same with the rest of the hairs, and everyone got to work.

* * *

"Alright Sasuke. Shino can get away with going as himself, but you can't!" Blaise trumpeted.

"You know, back home, when I said 'No' no one told me otherwise," Sasuke scowled. Draco merely shook his head and waved a wand around a dummy version of himself. He'd gotten a house elf to bring them up a few of the seamstress dummies, and he was currently deciding whether or not a shield with the Slytherin symbol on it would be too cumbersome to carry around all day.

"You know Kimi'll just come down here and make you do it anyways," Blaise reasoned with him. His dummy was all dressed up in a jester's outfit. It had a diamond pattern of dark green and light silver diamonds, and the three points on the hat were snakes. Each bell was in the shape of one of the other animals of the other three houses, and each were held in the snake's mouth.

Draco's cape and pants matched Blaise's green, and his shirt matched Blaise's silver. Draco's dummy wore a golden snake crown, and the costume's sword had a snake head at the hilt. Behind it, he had Crabbe and Goyle's costumes as Slytherin Knights finished. The four of them had decided to go as a theme, though Nott had unbeknownstly echoed Tracy and Millicent's opinions about dressing up. Shino flat out refused, and it worked, but for some reason these people wouldn't let Sasuke say no.

And Blaise was very much right about Kimi. Sasuke finally sighed and caved in; at least he'd get to pick out a costume of his own

"What should I be?" he asked. Blaise walked around him, staring him up and down and concentrating. Finally, he snapped his fingers, grabbed some clothes, and with a few waves of his wand, the Sasuke dummy was clothed all in black. Black knee high leather boots were pulled up over a pair of black kinda poofy pants, with a black button down shirt. There was an ornate black and silver belt, and across the doll's face was a mask. Finally, the outfit was finished off with a rapier on one hip, a whip on the other, a Mexican black and silver hat on its head, and a black cape that flowed down the character's back. Sasuke couldn't help admiring the outfit, he looked good.

"Sasuke? You are Zorro!"

* * *

The next morning started off with Ron, Naruto, and Kiba all having bundles thrown at them at around seven in the morning.

"OW! Harry, what the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, rubbing his head.

"It's your pirate costume. Come on guys, it's time to get dressed. And I get the bath first!"

Harry took off to get into the shower while the rest of the boys in the room groaned and struggled out of bed.

It took a while, but soon everyone was ready to go. Neville dressed up in old fashioned crimson and gold dress robes. With the hat and the sword, he made a very good Godric Gryffindor. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were completely different. Dean was dressed up as Darth Vader from Star Wars, and Seamus was Luke Skywalker. Both costumes were complete with glowing, noisy light sabers that they immediately began dueling with.

Ron was impressed with his pirate outfit. With a white and gold shirt, crimson pants with a matching bandanna, and black knee high boots, hat, and eye patch along with the sword at his hip, it was definitely the best costume he'd ever worn.

Kiba (who Ron still ignored) was dressed in a simple tuxedo with a black cape and a mask over half of the front of his face. His hair was slicked back, he made a great Phantom of the Opera. Next to him, Akamaru wore a doggy mask that covered half of his face and a black cape as well.

Naruto was dressed all in black, so the only thing you could see was his eyes. Hermione and Kiba found the fact that he was a stereotypical ninja fairly amusing, but it did look good on him. While he could keep the mask up if he'd like, he wore it around his neck at the moment, with a black band around his forehead keeping his hair out of his face.

Harry was wearing something totally different. He had a poofy light silver shirt on, with equally poofy crimson and green pants. Over the shirt he wore a vest that matched the pants. His belt was a sash of gold that matched the turban on his head. A pipe-like instrument was tucked into his belt, and on his back was a basket with two small snakes sticking out of it. A larger snake wrapped its way up his body, at Harry's hissing instructions.

"Harry! Wicked costume! Love the snakes," Seamus commented with awe.

"Isn't it a little Slytherin?" asked Ron as they all started trooping downstairs.

"Nah, he's controlling the snakes. He's a snake charmer!" declared Neville. Ron seemed to find this agreeable, and as soon as they hit the common room, he made a beeline for Lavender, who matched him well and was dressed as a pirate wench. Next to her was Parvati, who was dressed up as Cat Woman, and Ino who was wearing a medieval crimson and black dress. Her hair was swept into an elegant up do and her skin was glamoured so it was a lot paler than it normally was. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and when she opened her mouth it was clear she'd gotten Hermione to elongate her canines so they were vampire fangs. As for Hermione herself, she was wearing a long white and silver dress with silver flowers in her hair. Though it didn't look like anything in particular by itself, when she stood with Kiba it was clear to those who had seen the musical that Hermione was dressed as Christine.

"You look amazing," said Kiba in awe.

"So do you," Hermione smiled back. Harry was looking around, but was tapped on the shoulder. He spun around and there saw Ginny. Her dress was done in crimson and green, like his clothes, except the pattern resembled scales. It tied like a halter top around her neck and fell straight to the ground with two slits, one up each side. In her hair was a silver and gold crown with a cat on it, and around her arms were the other two snakes Harry had talked to. She truly did look like a snake goddess.

"Shall we?" she asked Harry, motioning towards the portrait hole. Harry looked around and saw that Lavender had gone off with Ron, Hermione with Kiba, Naruto with Ino, Seamus with Dean, and Neville with Parvati. With a grin, he offered Ginny his arm, and she took it with a wink. The two of them walked out of the room and down to the Great Hall where their Halloween would begin.

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty, I decided to end here because I'm at the end of the thirteenth page. There ended up being a lot more description than I thought, but I do have Chapter 12 in the works. Depending on how long Hogsmeade goes, I may end up having to split the day between chapters 12 and 13, but they should both be coming really soon, promise. 


End file.
